Ash Ketchum From Pallet Town
by Skywa1ker
Summary: After finally defeating Brandon, Ash returns to his hometown Pallet. Enlightened by an old friend, he leaves for the Sinnoh region. He learns from his experiences as he crosses the path of many veteran trainers, and becomes one. Watch as Ash ketchum shows off his true potential. (CHAPTER UPDATE- Ch 10: The Shadow Lugia- Part II: Wrath of a Shadow Beast)
1. Flaring Ego

**Ash Ketchum From Pallet Town**

* * *

**Summary:**

My first Story

_After finally defeating Brandon, Ash returns to his hometown of Pallet. Enlightened by a friend he leaves for the Sinnoh region, crosses the path of many great trainers and learns from his experiences. Watch as Ash Ketchum shows off his true potential. A smarter Ash, more powerful pokemon, old faces and much more tactical battles. Ability shipping much later._

**A/N-** Most of this story will focus on the main character 'Ash Ketchum' from the anime. It also has the characters Red and Wes from games, in certain chapters. It may also include weird stuff such as human to pokemon and vice versa transformations. Ability shipping will be the focused shipping here, with a few side shippings.

The story may seem similar to the anime in the first few chapters. It may look as though I'm trying to change just a few instances from the true story. But soon you'll realize that you are wrong. Reviews with suggestions and corrections are very much welcome. By doing that you will, in turn, help your fellow readers have a good reading experience. A writer, especially someone like me, who is beginner needs a ' reader's eye ' to correct mistakes. Anyway, enjoy the story.

**Disclaimer:**

_Pokemon or Pocket Monsters doesn't belong to me. Other wise, I wouldn't bother writing this stuff or feel sorry about what happened to it in the anime._

* * *

**Flaring Ego**

* * *

Ash Ketchum, a rising star in the battling world, and a native of the humble Pallet Town was getting popular by the day with his achievements. The latest being the Battle Frontier. The invitation only private league selected only the best of the best challengers for their frontier brains. Beating their leader, the Pyramid King Brandon was as good as beating a champion.

A win will show the whole world who you are. But a loss will show you the whole world. A loss shows you how there's a lot more to be achieved, people to be met, experience to be gained, and a lot of hidden potential to be tapped.

**Route 1 - Towards Pallet Town-**

''I'm Ash Ketchum of pallet town'' Ash declared out loud to no one in particular as he marched, full of energy, towards his hometown of Pallet, humming his favorite theme song (I'm unbeatable…). The Raven haired trainer was walking alone with his faithful Pokemon partner Pikachu and was obviously looking in a good mood.

"Pikaaaapi….." Pikachu sweat dropped at his trainer's immature actions. The electric mouse, unlike its trainer looked much deflated, as it perched on it's trainer's shoulder. It was a typical hot and sunny day of summer in Kanto and our hero was back from battling the legendary leader of Battle Frontier –Brandon. He managed to defeat him _finally,_ only after being put out three times in a row first.

Apparently his head got a lot bigger after Scott told him that, he was the only trainer who beat the Battle Pyramid. He felt invincible after the victory, and so high of it that he completely forgot about his losses in the Indigo, Johto and Hoenn leagues.

He walked, his head held high, onto the rock formation over looking his hometown. His smile grew wider as he took in the sight. ''Nothing has changed much Pikachu."

Professor Oak's Ranch was the most significant establishment visible from his current position. The white blades of the wind mill rotated slowly giving the lab a peaceful look. Even after all these years Ash was still intrigued as to how that slowpoke of a windmill powered the whole Oak facility. But he never cared to ask the professor about it. Every time he went to the Oak ranch he would first be tackled by his over emotional muck and then by his overtly happy Pokémon.

''Gee, I wonder what they are doing'' Ash wondered aloud, his thoughts about his sizeable group of Pokémon. He ran the rest of the dirt path towards the Ketchum residence and rammed into the door bell a few times. ''Knock knock, anybody home?'' He shouted after a few rings. But he got back no answer ''Where are they…?''

"Pikapi pika pika." Pikachu pointed towards Oak's lab.

''Yeah, Mom's probably having dinner with professor. Let's see if she's there.'' With that he ran for the Oaks. Once he arrived to the Ranch, Ash rang the bell twice. But there was no answer.

He rang again.

Still no answer.

"That does it," He grabbed a poke ball from his belt in frustration before throwing it out. "Sceptile I choose you." A flash of white light later, his Hoenn Forest Pokemon materialized and stood tall before Ash, facing the door.

"Blast the damn door open." Ash ordered.

Sceptile rolled its eyes momentarily, and then nudged the door a little with its arm. The door opened up slowly, creaking all the way as it did.

"Sceptile..." The Forest Pokemon chimed in satisfaction, his face and body language appeared smug, as if he was mocking his trainer's stupidity. Pikachu closed his eyes and sighed. Ash blinked three times with a blank expression for a moment and then grinned sheepishly before lifting his Pokemon's ball up. "Thank you Sceptile...for the ...um...help? Return."

Once Sceptile returned to his ball, Ash walked in whistling, taking in his surroundings and seeing no one around. He entered the living room and took a seat on the couch. "Where are you guys? Mooom? Professor Oak? Traaaacey?!"

''Surprise!'' a collective of voices yelled from behind him. Ash yelled in shock, losing his composure and jumped off the couch and to the floor with Pikachu following him. Delia, Oak, Tracey and Gary stood up from behind the couches and laughed out loud at the sight of Ash and Pikachu. It was not the first time he was given this kind of welcome; heck you think after the first two he'd been at least expecting this to happen.

''Hey you guys! What's the big idea…'' Ash asked, rubbing his head as he sat up from his back.

Pikachu followed his trainer's example and rubbed his head as well. "Pika Pika."

"Sorry about that Ash, Pikachu." Tracey said apologetically.

Gary walked over to the duo and helped Ash back up to his feet. ''We just wanted to surprise you in congratulations on conquering the Battle Frontier Ash.''

"Pikapi!" Pikachu ran and jumped into Delia's arms, smiling happy.

"Thanks guys… I guess." Ash said, smiling ear to ear. Earning a small compliment as such from his former arch rival was equivalent to getting a Rayquaza for free. Ash pulled out the plaque from his bag. The plaque contained all the battle frontier symbols. He showed it off to them before handing it over to his mom with pride. "I'm now the champion of Battle Frontier!"

''Good work sweetie!'' Delia congratulated her son, giving him a bone crushing hug. Gary smirked at the sight. Though it wasn't unexpected, it sure was a bit amusing to see Ash struggle for breath under Delia's oblivious grip. "I wanna hear about everything you've done!"

''Mom lem … lemme… go,'' Ash struggled to get away from the grip and gulp in some air. Delia let go of Ash abruptly with an embarrassing look on her face. ''It's just that it's been a long time since I've seen you Ash.'' Delia said with a sincere apologetic tone that didn't quite serve the purpose. The plaque was all forgotten by her, as she cared more about the person standing before her.

''Now now Delia,'' The elderly voice of professor Oak spoke. ''Let him breath. I'm sure he will answer all our questions one by one.''

Gary smiled at the motherly affection Delia was showing. He never had his mother show such affection to him in his conscious life. Losing his parents at a very tender age was a big set back in his life. The only people he considered as his family were Professor Oak, Delia and Ash. Though Delia and Ash didn't share a blood relationship with him, he thought of her as his mother and Ash as a sort of brother, considering how close they were to him. Delia and Ash replicated the same sense relationship too.

Delia, Tracey and Oak congratulated the trainer on a job well done but Gary watched him. He could see that past the happiness and pride was a huge bulging ego, one that he had as a trainer on his first journey in Kanto. And if he knew anything about egos…

_'A big ego is never a good thing…'_

Gary was a good friend of Ash. Though he could never admit it openly, he cared for his childhood friend/rival more than anyone thought. He knew that Ash had the potential to become something great. He had already stopped underestimating him after the Johto league. However, if he showed any signs of being to egotistical or overly-confident, he'd step up to knock him down a peg.

"I just hope you stayed a bit longer this time Ash." Delia hoped.

"Don't worry Delia. I'm sure that he will, won't you Ash?" asked Professor Oak. "And by the way, we would be really interested if you cared to share your travel experiences with us."

Gary nodded in agreement. "Given the number of legendary Pokemon you said you met and all the trouble you got into Ashy boy, it'd be a great opportunity for us to update some data."

"Ah well uh-"

Ash didn't finish his sentence as a loud rumbling sound filled the air. The room went silent for an awkward moment before everyone looked onto Ash, who in turn gave them a sheepish look.

"Heh… guess I'm really hungry," Ash said. "Can I have a bite to eat? We'll talk all you want later.''

"Of course… its food first isn't it? You never change Ash." Gary said weakly.

''Mimey cooked a great deal just for you Ash. I informed him of your arrival.'' Delia said smiling. ''Let's go now and have some dinner.''

The four walked to the Ketchum residence. Ash cautiously carried the sleeping form of Pikachu in his hands trying not to wake up the electric type. They were greeted by the annoyed barrier Pokémon who folded his hands and tapped the floor with one of his feet restlessly. Mr. Mime, who Delia affectionately called Mimey, clearly had been waiting for a long time. It led them the dining table and quickly filled their plates with variety of dishes.

In a matter of few seconds before Delia, Gary, Tracey or Oak could land spoon on the plate, the quantity of food in the plate was devoured into half. A loud burp form Ash admitting his satisfaction. He fell on his back rubbing his stomach.

"That's it. '' Gary spoke in a disgusted tone, dropping his fork. "I just lost my appetite."

"Interesting.'' Oak commented, looking towards Ash.

"I don't think interesting is the right word here, professor." Tracey said.

''More like disgusting.'' followed Gary. Delia couldn't help but giggle at his comment and her son's vacuum for a stomach.

"What can I say guys? Mom's food is always in its own league. I missed it a lot."

And just like that, the evening passed as Ash narrated his adventures. The two Oaks and Tracey, both being Pokémon researchers and the latter being the elder Oak's assistant, finally found something worth while to listen to from Ash. They hastily began to take notes on anything Ash had to say that was note-worthy on their note-pads, all the while bombarding him with difficult questions.

''So what was the height of Kyogre, Ash?'' Gary asked, imagining something seriously gigantic.

''I bet it was at least 140 feet in height." The elder Oak commented, making some calculations on his note-pad.

Ash made a dumb face. He felt he was being used incredibly as a fountain of knowledge, which, while it made him feel smart, also unsettled him. ''Well, I didn't have a measuring tape. Next time when I go out on a picnic with Kyogre, I'll surely remember to ask him.''

Once Ash continued narrating his adventures, the two Oaks put their pens down as he told them all about the Frontier Brains, their battling styles, how they were more powerful than any gym leader he had ever battled with, and how his battles with them only served to make him stronger.

''So, Anabel was the first Battle Brain to defeat you…'' Gary pointed out. ''What kinda Pokémon did she train?''

''She trained psychic types.'' Ash replied, a smile forming from the memory of the Battle Brain. ''And guess what, she had the ability to speak with Pokemon and read their hearts."

''That's just a myth,'' Gary said in a matter of fact tone. ''No one can speak with Pokémon."

"No she could definitely do it. She talked to a Beedril, a Gyarados and her Pokémon and even my Pikachu right before my eyes.'' Ash said confidently, remembering those moments he shared with Anabel. "Isn't that right, buddy?"

"Pika!" Pikachu said with a nod as he sat in Delia's lap.

"There are reported cases of humans being able to communicate with Pokemon on a personal level." Tracey pointed out.

''Hmm…We need to meet her some day.'' The elder Oak thought aloud, rubbing his chin in a thoughtful manner. ''She may be a psychic too.''

Ash then continued with his adventures with the Battle Frontier. ''And then I fought Brandon. He had all these Regis.''

''Yeah... I saw them Ash.'' Oak said knowingly. ''You've met many legendaries and pseudo-legendaries during your travels in the Battle Frontier. That amounts to a great deal of experience.''

''But why did you decline the offer to become a Frontier Brain?'' Gary questioned, appearing confused. ''Not many people would past up an offer like that."

"Cuz there's still so many Pokemon that I've yet to see out there. And other regional leagues out there as well that I can challenge. I can't go and do those things if I'm grounded in one place. '' Ash said with a smug smile.

''But it was great opportunity to… ''

Ash cut him off. ''It's cool Gary. I just don't wanna join Battle Frontier.'' He said. "Besides, Scott said that the offer always open for me. So I can join them after if I ever wanted to."

''Well Ash, It's your wish….'' Said Delia slightly annoyed by his son's ill manners. "All of us wish only the best for you."

''Anyways I don't think you are still capable of handling the responsibilities of a Frontier Brain'' Said Oak with a neutral expression.

''What's that supposed to mean?'' Ash asked with an offended tone.

''Oh nothing." Oak said quickly. '_Ash doesn't know any thing about what the Battle Frontier's true purpose actually is. I should remember not to bring it up again around him.'_

* * *

The night was peaceful as Gary, Tracey and Professor Oak finally departed for the night. Both the researchers had a lot to think about and update, now that they were given information about so many rare Pokémon. The trio walked to lab, in an intense conversation, after the dinner.

''Don't be up too late son.'' Delia instructed sternly to Ash. Ash was just sitting on the couch and staring at the TV browsing through channels with a bored face. He couldn't get any sleep, he didn't know why.

"Okay, Mom."

He shifted into several positions on the couch to gain a comfortable one. But none of them led him to even drowsiness let alone sleep. He got up and walked to a mirror. Checking his eyes he found them to be void of any sleepiness. "Dammit, this is goin' to affect me in the morning."

He looked at the clock. "Terrific, twelve thirty. Might as well have a moon walk." He said to himself sarcastically.

He found his sarcasm fail miserably when he found out that the sky was void of any moon. In the pitch darkness he trotted to the Oak Lab. Ash climbed the steps and walked into the laboratory. Muk was sleeping near the trashcan apparently hugging it. _"What's he doing there?"_It wasn't supposed to that odd to find a Muk near a trash bin, after all they smelled like one. But it felt like a new thing on Muk as he was never been to be in _love_with a trash can. Ash's gaze moved further which surprised him even more.

"What the…?" Asleep on the couch snoring loudly was none other than Gary, with his laptop on at his side on the coffee table, eating away on reserve power.

''Hello Ash, fancy seeing you here again.'' Professor Oak said as he walked inside the room with a collection of papers in one hand and his arm behind his back. He noticed Ash's weird looks at Gary's form. ''Oh, don't mind him. He prefers the couch more than his own bed. So, what brings you here?''

"I couldn't get any sleep,'' Ash explained. ''So I decided to go on a walk and just round up here. Where's Tracey at?"

"I see. Tracey was tired from all the work we did before reparing for your surprise party and retired for the night. Ash, I was just examining a few samples of some new berries and testing how they work, nothing important.'' Oak explained before turning away from his work to the trainer. "So have you given any thought about what you plan to do next, Ash?''

"Haven't a clue," Ash said honestly. "It's been awhile since I've been home so I might stick around for a bit. It'll give me time to think about what I wanna do next.

"Taking a break sounds like a wise idea. It'll give you time to relax and think about what to do next."

Ash smiled lightly before looking around the professor's lab. He stopped once his eyes caught something, a portrait of a young man that hung high up on the wall. He appeared slightly older than Ash. He looked a bit serious and was formally clothed A thin layer of dust slightly shadowed it, or otherwise it was a contrast amongst the others.

''Hey professor who's that guy?'' he asked curiously.

Oak looked up to where Ash was staring and smiled. ''That boy, Ash, is named Red.'' Oak said with a significant amount of pride in his voice. ''He was one of my most talented protégés a time ago. A very skilled and powerful trainer from Pallet Town, I might add.''

"Really from Pallet?" Ash looked to the professor. "But how come I never heard of him?''

''I'm not really surprised that you haven't. You see Red mysteriously disappeared nearly twelve years ago and some people think he is dead.'' The professor explained. ''As a matter of fact, it was right around the time Red became the Champion of the Kanto League.'''

"But I thought Lance was the Champion?" Ash questioned.

"Yes he is, but you see Red was the _original_ champion of Kanto. He accepted the position but afterwards... he had just disappeared. It's been so long in fact that people believed he died in an unfortunate accident."

Ash glanced over to the professor who still had a smile on his face. "Sounds like you don't believe he is, though."

Oak looked over to Ash and closed his eyes. "No I don't believe he has. I still believe he's out there on his own adventure and that one day I'll see him again."

Ash was still pondering over the portrait of Red. '_The original champion, huh?'_

After a moment of lingering silence, Oak looked away from the portrait and turned to Ash. ''Ash did you know that Gary was going to Sinnoh Region?''

"To Sinnoh?'' Ash repeated.

Oak nodded, looking over to his grandson's sleeping form, which was rolled over facing away from the still turned on lap-top.

"Yes. Gary is going to the Sinnoh region for research purposes. That's why he is so tired. He has been preparing for the trip to Sinnoh for some time.'' Oak said, chuckling at his grandson.

'_Sinnoh, huh?'_ Ash thought. He only just got back and already he was thinking about another adventure. He looked over to the Professor. "I'm gonna head back home. I'll come back tomorrow morning."

"Sure thing, Ash. You have a good night." Oak said before leading the trainer out.

Once he returned, he went inside his room and found Pikachu laying at the bed. The trainer smiled before carefully getting into his bed without waking his partner up. He laid his head on the pillow and looked up at the ceiling.

'_So Gary is going to a new region already huh?'_

For some reason, Ash couldn't help but wonder what kind of place Sinnoh was.

* * *

The next morning Ash went over to the Lab with Pikachu. He entered the Ranch and found Oak outside.

''Good Morning Ash." Oak greeted, taking a moment away from the Pokemon he was feeding.

"Morning Professor." Ash returned. He looked around. "Hey where's Gary and Tracey at?"

"Oh he's still inside asleep so don't worry about him and Tracey is finishing feeding the Normal-Type Pokemon." Oak explained. "Say why don't you let your Pokémon out."

''Maybe for now'' said Ash, taking out Poké-balls from his belt before tossing the balls in the air. ''Come on out you guys!"

''Sceptileeee!'' the Forest Pokémon stood with a glowing confidence.

''Corphish phish phish.'' said Corphish looking warily at Sceptile.

''Swellllllow…'' chirped the swallow pokemon perching itself on the table.

''Torkoooool'' the fire type tortoise puffed out smoke. ''Aipoah'' cried the playful

pokemon getting away from the smoke. Glalie just levitated playfully around Oak.

''This is the team I have now.'' Ash said proudly. Oak looked at his Pokémon.

"Hey guys this is Professor Oak's ranch as some of you already know. Since we're here, I decided you all could use some relaxation now go out and have some fun!'' He said cheerily.

The others went out into the ranch with happy expressions on their faces. They needed some relaxation after all the work they went through. Sceptile followed after the others moments later with a disinterested expression. Ash felt like he had just frustrated his Sceptile, but couldn't figure out why.

"Your Sceptile appears really powerful, Ash." The professor commented.

"Yeah he is…" Ash said, pondering over his Forest Pokemon. "By the way, Professor, how are my other Pokémon doing?"

''Oh they are fine I just finished feeding them all their breakfast. Why don't you go out and see them all." Oak advised. "I have to get Tracey for something really quick."

"Sounds like a plan." Ash said. He walked out of the lab to the ranch and saw the Pokémon all around in random places. Cyndaquil slept lazily near a pokechow bowl with a bubble pulsating through its nose. Glalie and Corphish were fighting for a place which he ignored. His eyes fell on Sceptile who was now standing with his hand folded as he looked into the sky.

Ash walked to his side. Sceptile saw Ash come and turned to him, and slightly bowed. ''Is there something you want to tell me Sceptile?'' Ash asked.

Sceptile then took the twig out of his mouth and threw it to the ground. It stuck to the ground and stood erect. ''Sceptile! Tilllle!''

"Man its times like these I wish I could talk to you guys like Anabel does with her Pokemon." Ash said trying to understand.

''Sceptile." It opened its mouth and formed a green orb of energy. They energy that came out of it was so intense that Ash could feel the shock waves emanating from it reverberated throughout his own body. He made a comfortable distance from Sceptile and tried to recollect which attack it was. Sceptile then fired the green pulse. The orb moved at drastic speed rifting the land underneath. The pulse then exploded with a loud boom when it made contact with a tree. The noise resonated and echoed throughout the ranch.

"W-Wow! W-Was that a Dragon Pulse?!" Ash exclaimed loudly, his eyes wide after witnessing the attack. "B-But how?"

Professor Oak and Tracey came running out of the lab slamming the door open behind. ''Holy Mew!" "What was that?'' Oak and Tracey yelled simultaneously looking at the smoldering tree. Ash too was looking at the scene wide eyed.

"Really? I can't get any sleep with all this rack-" Gary then followed out with a sleepy face. His eyes widened as he saw the burnt remains of the tree. "The heck happened to the tree?"

Sceptile smirked enjoying the shocked faces of Oak and Gary. "Uhh… Sceptile knows Dragon Pulse?" Ash pointed out with a dumbfounded expression. He shook his head before turning to the Professor. "Hold on a second. How is it possible for Sceptile to even know Dragon-type attacks? He's a Grass-Type Pokemon for crying out loud!"

After regaining his composure, Gary sighed before brushing his hair away form his eyes. "You didn't know, Ash?"

"Know what?"

"Not all Pokemon need to be dragon-types to learn dragon-type moves.'' Gary explained. "Sceptile has Dragon-like characteristics, which is the reason why it can learn them. It's the same thing with a Charizard, it's not a Dragon-type but because of its dragon-like traits it can also learn dragon-type moves."

Ash blinked. "Seriously?"

"Good explanation, my boy." Oak said, taking pride of his grandson's knowledge before taking over. ''As Gary explained, Sceptiles have dragon-like traits and characteristics when they evolve from Grovyles, making them capable of learning certain dragon-type moves. And some high powered attacks like Giga Impact and Giga-Drain, and the infamous Hyper Beam too which can be taught to most Pokemon with the right training."

"Didn't you know you can read what kind of moves a Pokémon knows or can learn from your Pokédex?'' Gary asked, already knowing the answer.

''Really? I-I mean I already knew that!" Ash pulled out his Pokédex and pointed it toward Sceptile.

"_Sceptile, the Forest Pokémon. Its arms are equipped with razor-sharp leaves, and it moves lightly through tree branches in order to attack its enemies.''_

Ash scrolled down to moves section and browsed for any moves. The robotic voice came up again ''_Leaf blade, Leaf Storm, Solar Beam, Synthesis, Vine Whip_, _Hyper Beam, Giga-Drain, Mach Punch, Detect, Feint Attack, Dragon Claw, Dragon Pulse and Dragonbreath.''_

"That's a handful of moves," Ash said looking them all over. "And it's a nice move set too." Dragon pulse was one of the most powerful dragon-type moves known, only preceded my Draco Meteor.

He looked up to his Pokemon. "Sceptile you've been training a lot when I've sent you back to Oak Ranch, haven't you?"

"Tile!" Sceptile said before he crossed his arms over his chest and closed his eyes, a smirk forming on his lips.

"Well there's no way I'm stopping you from trying to get much stronger. Next time I head out on a journey, I'm taking you with me. That's a promise!" Ash said cheerfully. Sceptile pumped his fist in the air again in satisfaction before he leapt away into the trees.

Ash was well aware that Sceptile had a determination of a samurai and with it a lot of pride in his abilities. It was just like Sceptile to be unpredictable at the least expected times, and remind Ash what he was really capable of. Memories of how Sceptile saved his and Pikachu's lives when they were captured by Team Rocket, Sceptile's depression from Maganium rejecting him for a Tropius and how it made him unable to use his attacks. But that didn't stop him from being devoted to his trainer. Sceptile proved that when he stood between him and a Beedrill to protect him, a feat that reminded Ash of something similar that happened with his Pikachu. Sceptile couldn't fight but had deep respect and admiration for his trainer, to the point he didn't care what happened to himself. Later after seeing him struggle to save his life from Team Rocket, his determination broke his depression and powered up his signature Leaf Blade and then a powerful barrage of Bullet Seed from out of no where to save Ash and Pikachu. It showed Ash that Sceptile was his most powerful member in his team, always meeting or even surpassing Ash's expectations.

Ash's thoughts were abruptly ended by a yawning Gary. He turned to Gary and rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry Gary, for waking you up I mean."

Gary chuckled and waved his hand. "Don't worry about it, Ashy boy. I needed to get up anyways."

Later on the group sat at an outdoor table and drank away from mugs of hot chocolate mixed with Marsh-mellows that Gary had made.

"Ya know I'm having a hard time keeping myself away from thinkin' 'bout the Sinnoh region." Ash said, bringing it up to the two.

"Sinnoh?" Gary echoed confused as to where that came from.

"Yeah, Professor Oak told me that you planned on heading out there because there a ton of different Pokemon that you've never seen before." Ash explained.

"Oh I see." Gary said, taking another swig from his cup of Hot Cocoa.

"It's a nice place, at least that's what by colleague, Professor Rowan, keeps saying to me anyways." Professor Oak said. "Although I've never been to that region, it's said that there are many new Pokémon there. Rowan asked me for help on his research out there but since I have my own research to worry about I thought it be an excellent opportunity for Gary to get his feet wet as a researcher."

"I still haven't thanked you for the opportunity, gramps." Gary said looking to his grandfather. The elder Oak brought up his hand.

"There's no need Gary." He looked back to Ash. "By the way Ash, I forgot to mention this last night but did you know that Sinnoh even has their own league."

"They do?" Ash asked, to which the professor nodded. "Indeed. And they say that their champion Cynthia is a really powerful trainer and genius, even on par with somebody like Lance."

''So their champion, Cynthia, is a girl?" asked Ash.

"Yep but don't underestimate her. Female Pokemon trainers can be just as, if not more powerful than male trainers." said Oak smiling.

Ash smiled at this. "Oh trust me, I won't. He said in a knowing tone, he still remembered his battles with Greta, Lucy and Anabel. "Three of the seven frontier brains are girls, really powerful ones too."

''And you got your ass badly beaten up by one.'' Gary mocked with a smirk.

"Shut up, Gary!'' growled Ash. ''She was empathic."

''Empathic?'' Oak looked confused. ''You said she talked to Pokémon.''

''Well it looked liked she was talking to Pokémon.'' Ash defended. ''She said she was empathic and sensed what a Pokémon said by sensing their feelings. She also asked me to try. She was like 'Ash look into my eyes can you sense what's In my heart?' ''

Oak, Tracey and Gary looked at each other for a moment and then broke into fits of laughter. ''You…you… are so dense Ash.'' Gary pointed out as he tried to catch his breath.

''Huh?'' Ash sounded confused.

"The one thing I don't understand about you Ash is, how every girl you met fell for you but not even one fell for me even though I look so cool."

''Huh? What do you mean 'fell'? She was standing perfectly fine. Its not like she tripped or something.'' Ash said dumbly. His voice was muffled when the three broke out into fits of laughter again, only louder this time.

Ash then realized what they talked about.

''WHAT?'' Yelled Ash looking at them embarrassed.

''Never mind Ash'' said Tracey.

Professor Oak then composed himself and continued. ''You see, empathy does not necessarily mean that the user can talk to Pokémon. Anabel must be a bit psychic as I earlier said. After all she was a psychic type trainer. Empathy is a birth gift. They can sense feelings and read minds. Especially when the others are talking.''

They heard a faint sound in the bushes. Out of which a bulb came out. ''Bulba…saurrrrrr." said the Bulbasaur in a sleepy face.

Ash looked into the bushed to see Bulbasaur approach before he stood up. "Bulbasaur!"

"Bulba?'' His face lit up as his gaze fell on Ash. ''Saurrr!'' The pokemon happily ran toward Ash, who moved away from the table and knelt down catching his Pokemon into an embrace.

''Hey Bulbasaur! Great to see again buddy." Ash said, petting his Bulbasaur's head happily.

''Bulba Bulba saur!" the Pokemon said with a smile before running off.

''Well, Bulbasaur is happy to see you again. He probably went to tell other Pokémon." said Oak gulping his last of chocolate when a beeping noise went off. He then looked down at his watch and got up. "Wow, its already 11. It seems it's close to time for me to begin feeding the Pokemon their lunches now."

Gary stood up as well. "Yeah, I need to get my gear together. I need to head out if I plan to catch the ferry to Sinnoh.'' A thought came to his mind and he looked to Ash.

"Hey Ash, before I leave how about a quick battle?" he asked looking at Ash. "Against a poor ol… researcher like me you shouldn't have anything to worry about."

Pride engulfed Ash again for no reason as he turned to face his former rival, a smirk appearing on his face. "Sure thing! I've been meaning to ask you that since I got here! After defeating Brandon, I could use the practice."

His smirk faded slightly when he saw Gary smirk back at him.

"Oh it'll be good practice alright… practice on how to lose to someone who's better than you." Gary said smugly.

"Oh you asked for it!" Ash said angrily. Pikachu nodded, getting hyped up by his training's emotions as well.

"Pika!"

"Meet me at the usual spot in five minutes while I get my Pokémon." Gary said before walking inside the lab.

Ash huffed. "Let's go Pikachu!"

Five minutes later, Ash and Pikachu stood out in an empty field near the Oak Ranch with Tracey, waiting for Gary to show up. Professor Oak had left saying something about making a call. They didn't need to wait long as moments later he saw Gary walking towards them, with a confident smirk on his face.

"Ready, Gary?" Ash asked rhetorically. He knew he was ready by his facial expression.

"Whenever you are, Ashy boy." Gary replied, pulling out his Poke Ball.

Tracey stood on the side in between the two. "I'll act as referee for you two. This will be a one-on-one battle. When either Pokemon are unable to battle, the match will be over."

"Alright then! Pikachu let's go!"

"Pika!" exclaimed Pikachu, jumping out to the front of his trainer.

"Electivire go!" Gary called out as he threw his Poke Ball, releasing a large Pokemon that Ash had never seen before. It appeared very strong and had traits that were close to an Electabuzz, being covered in yellow fur with black stripes, and five black fingers on each of its hands. It lacked a neck, had red eyes, a black spot on its forehead and the same antennae as Electabuzz, and it had two black tails that each have a red tip.

"What's that?" Ash asked Gary, feeling slightly intimidated by the Pokémon's presence, as it appeared to be very powerful.

"My Pokemon, Ashy Boy. You getting cold feet over there?" Gary asked smugly.

Ash glared at Gary. He had conquered the Battle Frontier and defeated Brandon, the toughest opponent he had ever faced. He would get intimidated by someone who he had defeated before.

"Not even close! In fact, you can attack first!" Ash said, his pride and ego starting to get to him.

Gary smirked again. "Whatever you say, Ashy boy… Electivire use Thunder!"

"Electivireeeeeee!" the Thunderbolt Pokémon yelled, sending a powerful bolt of electricity towards Pikachu. It hit Pikachu but Ash never commanded it to dodge, confident that it wouldn't cause much damage. But it proved to be a miscalculation as he realized Pikachu took the attack fully as he slightly panted.

''Pikachu use Thunderbolt'' commanded Ash.

''PikaCHHHUUU!'' He retaliated with his own powerful bolt of electricity, zipping across and hitting Electivire who seemed to…._enjoy it_!

A devilish smile broke out on Gary's face, scaring Ash. "_Motor Drive"_said Gary under his breath. "Thanks for the boost, Ash! "Electivire move in and use Thunderpunch!"

"Tivire!" The Pokemon gathered electrical energy into its right hand and quickly fell upon Pikachu, whose trainer had little time to react by the speed in which Gary's Pokemon moved and landed a blow into Pikachu's abdomen and sent him skidding across the grass near Ash's feet.

''WHAT?'' Ash shouted, looking on in shock at how Pikachu struggled to get back up. ''But h-how?''

''Its called Motor Drive," said Tracey. "When Electivire is hit by an electric attack, the move will have no effect on him and it serves to only increase his Speed."

"So none of Pikachu's electric attacks will have any effect on him… No way! Pikachu is more than powerful enough to beat that Pokemon." Ash cursed, angered by this new information. He looked back at his Pikachu. "You okay, buddy?"

Pikachu looked up at Ash and nodded. "Pikapi!"

Ash smiled. "Alright then use Volt Tackle, full power!"

"PIKA! PIKA! PIKA! PIKA! PIKA! PIKA! PIKA!" Pikachu charged forward, becoming enveloped by golden electricity. It quickly approached Electivire, being only a couple yards away before Gary finally reacted.

"Protect."

Electivire acted on the command, bringing up its arms and summoning a green hued barrier before it just before Pikachu reached him. The charging Pokemon couldn't stop itself in time as it collided with the barrier, being blasted away by its own power and the recoil all at once and flying in the air before landing with a thud on the ground.

"NO Pikachu!" Ash shouted in worry for his Pokemon.

"Pi…kaaa," Pikachu moaned in pain due to the recoil damage, struggling to get back up.

Gary didn't relent. "Finish this with Thunder, Electivire."

"VIRE!" Gathering its energy, the Thunderbolt Pokemon sent out one final devastating Thunder, the electric attack tearing through the air and striking Pikachu. The attack subsided after a few seconds and Pikachu, who was already weakened by his own Volt Tackle, fell to the ground on his back and fainted.

"Pikachu is unable to battle." Tracey said after making sure he was out. "Gary and Electivire are the winners."

"Pikachu!" Ash shouted towards his Pokemon, sprinting across to his Pokemon's side. He fell to his knees lifted him up in his arms and held him against his chest gently. "You okay?"

Pikachu opened his eyes and up at his trainer, nodding once with a disappointed look. "Chuu."

Ash smiled sadly, petting his Pokemon's head. "It's alright buddy, you did good."

Ash turned to Gary and Electivire, who just stood with a serious face, the shock of the defeat making him think. "But… but how… I defeated Brandon."

Gary walked to Ash who was still now on his knees. "Not so big headed now, are ya?" he said in a smug tone.

''What do you mean?'' Ash asked.

"It should be obvious. Pride." Gary pointed out simply, his face changing from smugness to one of sympathy. He bent down a little and gave Ash a hand. Ash looked at it for a moment before taking it, being helped back to his feet.

"Pride?"

"I noticed it yesterday, just as you came in boasting 'bout conquering the Battle Frontier. Your pride over it blinded you so much, that you didn't even care to check out Electivire with your Pokédex who is a SINNOH Pokémon, which you always did. If you had checked the Pokédex, then you could have known that Electivire had the ability- Motor Drive. And you were arrogant enough to use Volt Tackle even after Trace told you about it."

"… Your right." Ash said, looking down at his Pikachu, who served as proof of his arrogance. Because of that his partner got hurt and both of them defeated.

Gary sighed. "Ash it's great that you've conquered the Battle Frontier. Heck even I was impressed, but it's not the end. It's like you told me already, the reason why you turned down Scott's offer to be a Frontier Brain: there are a lot more Pokémon out there and many other skilled trainers, possibly even stronger than Brandon that you want to meet and defeat. Yet you were already feeling as if you were on top of the world."

As much as Ash hated to admit it, Gary was right on all counts, which served only to make him feel worse about himself than he already had over the loss.

He looked at Gary with sad eyes. "I think I'm finally losing my touch Gary. I don't think I should even continue-"

"Don't even say or think that." Gary sternly interrupted, catching the thought and throwing it out of Ash's mind. "Every body gets big headed sometimes. You said so yourself, remember? The best thing is to realize it before it's too late."

"Thanks Gary." He said, although a bit reluctantly, with a smile. "And you know what, you've helped me make up my mind."

"Huh?" Gary asked in confusion.

Ash smiled with newfound confidence and held out his hand in a determined fist. "I'm going with you to the Sinnoh Region and I'm going to challenge their league and win it with Pikachu by my side, ain't that right buddy?"

Hearing his name Pikachu hopped on his trainer's shoulder and raised its small arm in the same way as Ash. "Pika Pika!"

Gary smirked. "You sure about that? You did just get back after all."

Ash nodded once. "Without a doubt."

"I knew you would say that young man." A familiar voice said out behind Ash and Gary.

Ash turned around, eyes widening in surprise as his mom and Professor Oak approached the duo. "Mom… what are you doing here?"

"To see my son off, of course!" Delia Ketchum said. In her hands was a new backpack which she held out for Ash. "Professor Oak was kind enough to call and tell me about how you've been thinking about leaving again so I've taken the liberty to pack your bag with your essential. I also made some food for both of you for your journey."

Ash took the bag from his mother's hands and smiled. "Thanks mom…"

She smiled back sadly at her son. "I hope you will keep in touch with me. We do miss you here."

Ash could understand how his mom felt. His father walked off on them and here he was now, going away every year not spending quality time with her. "I dunno what I would do without you mom." he said, going up and giving her a tight hug, shocking every one including Delia.

''This is a new one," She said smiling, happily returning the embrace. "You mean the world to me Ash."

"Moooom…" He whined playfully. He pulled away and looked up at her with determined eyes. "Wait and see mom. I'll soon become a Pokemon Master and prove my self to this world. And then I'll be back home to take care of you, for good."

"Oh! Ash." Delia's eyes formed tears as her son's words warmed her heart. She took him into a bone crushing embrace yet again, causing him to struggle for air yet again.

Gary, Tracey and Professor Oak couldn't help but chuckle at the scene.

* * *

Outside the Oak Ranch, both Gary and Ash stood opposite of Professor Oak, Tracey and Delia.

"Ash, are you sure about taking just Pikachu and Sceptile with you?" Oak asked once more.

"Oh yeah" Ash said with a nod. "Sceptile and Pikachu are more than enough. Besides I owe Sceptile. I promised him that I'd take him on my next journey. I'll leave the other slots open.''

"Pika pi!" Pikachu said cheerfully.

"Gary once you both arrive at Rowan's lab, tell him I said hi, okay?" Professor Oak said to his grandson. Gary gave him a small smile together with a thumbs up.

"No problem, gramps. Once we get to Sandgem Town together I'll give you a call." said Gary. He turned Tracey. "Make sure my gramps doesn't overwork himself too much, Trace."

Tracey nodded. "I've got things covered on our end."

"You take care of yourselves, understand?" Delia said.

"Don't worry mom, we will." Ash said.

"And if anything happens I'll be there to watch his back." Gary said confidently, which annoyed Ash.

"I can watch my own back. I have Pikachu and Sceptile." Ash said.

"Whatever, Ashy Boy."

Deciding not to stall any longer, the two of them finally turned and walked on the dirt road and headed out. The two and Pikachu waved goodbye to the three as they continued down the road.

"Take care, Mom! Later Tracey! Later Professor!"

"Smell ya later gramps!"

''Oh Aaaaassssh!'' Delia shouted from a distance. ''DON'T FORGET TO CHANGE YOUR UNDEWEAR EVERY SINGLE DAAAAY''

Ash lost his composure and fell down comically, almost landing on Pikachu as Gary broke into laughter. "You can't get a more caring mom than her, huh?"

Ash's sweat dropped. "You're tellin' me."

* * *

**A/N-**

I'd like to thank my beta reader **Wolf's Honour **for editing my work, correcting my miserable grammar , and other holes.

I hope you enjoyed the chapter. If you did, pls drop a comment below. It really encourages.

So, Enjoy. And **R **& **R**

**Deoxys.**


	2. Sinnoh Here We Come

_**A/N -**__Here is the revision of the second chapter. I'm thankful to __**Wolf's Honour**__ for __the excellent beta read work,and Uranium235 for __pointing out a few mistakes and a few things that could lead to misconceptions. __They've been corrected.__ Well, its obviously a strenuous job. Nevertheless,I've learnt that automatic proof reading is not so reliable._

* * *

**Sinnoh Here We Come**

* * *

The sun shimmered beautifully above the horizon, indicating the beginning of a new day for our travelers. However the same could not be said for Ash Ketchum of Pallet, who was already feeling weary for some odd reason.

"Ash you should have at least taken power nap before we left." Gary said, glancing at obviously tired traveling companion. "I mean jeez, you look like a walking zombie."

"Power what?" Ash mumbled, hearing only half of what Gary had to say. Unfortunately for Ash, he wasn't able to get much sleep as he thought about Sinnoh and the idea of going to a new region. Pikachu looked incredibly concerned for his trainer. "Pikapi?"

Ash glanced over to his partner and gave him a worn smile. "Don't worry Pikachu, I'll be fine."

They had been walking continuously for the past five hours from Pallet town, on their way to Viridian City. Viridian City had a nice and busy port that had cruise ships which sailed to many parts of Kanto, Johto, Hoenn and even Sinnoh, along with some other regions that according to Gary Ash had never heard of.

A loud ring from Gary's pocket snapped Ash out of his drowsy state and he turned to his traveling companion. "What's that?"

Gary put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a black device which appeared to be one of the newest Poké Gears that Ash saw in a magazine once on his way back home. He showed it to Ash and Pikachu for a moment before stopping in place on the dirt road and answering it. The screen revealed the caller to be none other than Tracey.

"Hey Trace, what's up?"

"Hey Gary, I forgot to tell you that Professor Oak had me book you guys passage for Sinnoh already on the S.S St. Jean, which is scheduled to leave the Viridian Port an hour by the time you arrive there." Tracey explained. "I'm sending the tickets via email to your Poké Gear so you can get aboard."

Ash smiled. "Thanks Tracey. That saves us the trouble of buying our own tickets."

"Yeah no problem Ash. Glad I could help out but I gotta get going!" Tracey said, appearing to be in a rush.

Ash blinked. "Huh why? You just called?"

"Well you see Daisy gave me a call shortly before I called you guys asking me to help out in an Underwater Show of hers at the Cerulean City Gym and I told her I'd be glad to help. But it takes awhile to get to Cerulean so I'm kinda in a rush to get there." Tracey explained.

"You sure it's _just _to help the show, Trace?" Gary asked his friend over his gear.

"O-Of course it is, Gary," Tracey said with a tinge across his cheeks. "Daisy is a good friend. W-Why else would I go and offer to help out?"

It was a rhetorical question and Gary knew it but he couldn't help himself. "I can think of three very good reasons right off the top of my head as to why and I don't think I need to give an explanation as to what those reasons are."

Ash looked at him in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Tracey scratched the back of his head. "W-Well y-you see Ash…"

"Tracey has been going to Cerulean City a lot on his off time," Gary explained. "At first I thought it was to visit good ol' Misty, but after seeing that layer of lip stick on his lips and how much Daisy called to talk to him, I put two and two together."

Ash was still confused. "Wait Tracey puts on make-up?"

"NO I DON'T ASH!" Tracey shouted over the line. "You see that happened when I kiss-" The assistant to Professor Oak slapped his mouth shut with his hand, a darker shade of red appearing over the tinge on his cheeks.

Gary smirked, trying desperately to contain his laughter and amusement over Tracey's embarrassment and Ash's denseness. Leave it to Ash to make the conversation worse on Tracey's part.

It was a opportunity that Gary couldn't pass up. "What was that Trace, we couldn't quite hear you? You said something about a kiss?"

Ash nodded in agreement with Gary. "Yeah Tracey, and why does Daisy call you so much? Do you owe her favors or something?"

"Uhhh…" Tracey's entire face appeared as red as a tomato and appeared to struggle to give an answer. "I-I got to go. I'll talk to you guys later, okay?" With that Tracey hung up, leaving a very amused Gary and very confused Ash in his wake.

Then they walked a fair distance and saw Viridian City on a hill outside the city outskirts when a robotic arm appeared out of nowhere and grabbed Pikachu from Ash's shoulder.

"PIKAPIIIII!" yelled Pikachu flailing its short limbs frantically as it struggled to get out of the grip to no avail.

"Pikachu!" Ash turned on his heel and looked up to Pikachu being taken away to an all too familiar Meowth Hot-Air Balloon, where three all too familiar figures stood in the green basket, who laughed in triumph over their capture of Pikachu.

"TEAM ROCKET!" yelled Ash and Gary in unison.

"Give me back Pikachu!" Ash yelled. The Team Rocket trio only laughed at Ash's expense.

"Not in a million years, twerp!" yelled Jessie.

''Um…You said the same thing last time Jess,'' James pointed out. Jessie's face turned red with anger and she snapped out at James. ''Shut up James!''

''Hay look da researcher twerp is travollin' with the main twerp'' said Meowth pointing towards Gary.

''Well that's a new one.'' James commented.

''Then he must listen to our motto first.'' Jessie said as the trio composed themselves for their boring motto.

Pikachu sweat dropped at their behavior. 'Déjà vu' he thought. He didn't even care to shout for help as Gary already had Electivire out.

''To protect the world from devas…OOOOHHHH!'' yelled Jessie as a Thunder tore across the air almost making contact with the hot-air balloon.

"Electivire!" the Thunderbolt Pokemon exclaimed.

''Quick Meowth, get the balloon higher and out of here or else the researcher twerp will be doing research on our remains.'' warned James frantically.

''Roger dat'' said the scratch cat turning the flame dangerously high. The balloon increased quickly in altitude and continued to gain more altitude.

"Another Thunder again!" Gary commanded his Pokemon. Electivire obeyed and sent out a blinding thunder through the sky towards the balloon.

"Oh no you don't twerp!" Meowth said, taking the controls for the extended electric-proof arm which held Pikachu and held Pikachu out as a shield for the attack just before it made contact.

"PIKAAA!" Pikachu cried in pain from the powerful Thunder attack. Ash's eyes widened upon seeing his partner take the Thunder full on.

"Pikachu! No!" Ash looked to Gary. "Don't use anymore ranged attacks, Gary or else they're just gonna use Pikachu to shield themselves!"

''Damn! Quick, Ash! Do you have any other Pokémon with you? I only have a single one!'' said Gary hastily to Ash, who was still concerned about his Pikachu.

''We need a flying-type to attack at that altitude… I only have my Sceptile," he said, thinking his options aloud. But then a thought came rushing into his mind about the list of moves Sceptile may know from his Pokédex. Ash then pulled out Sceptile's poke ball from his belt.

''Sceptile, quick use vine whip and keep the balloon in place!" Ash ordered throwing the ball out and releasing his Pokemon out onto the field.

"Tileeeee!" The Forest Pokemon appeared before Ash, Gary and Electivire and complied immediately, sending out two think vines from its pods on it's back. Team rocket stared in horror when the vines almost reached them. But lucky for them the vines stopped in mid air due to insufficient length. Sceptile tried his best to extend more. But its attempts went futile.

''Sceptile…'' it growled.

''Naana na… na... naaa… naaah," the Rocket Trio taunted Ash and Gary's attempts to reach them from the balloon. A nerve bulged from Sceptile's head as anger began to rise from the normally cool-headed Pokemon.

"TILLLEEE!" He snarled loudly at the Rockets.

"Damn it's no good!" Ash shouted in frustration and near panic.

"Stay calm Ash!" Gary told his friend, noticing the panic in his eyes. "Otherwise they will get away with Pikachu."

Ash nodded. "You're right. Just have to think fast before jumping the gun… wait a sec." He smirked, his eyes flashing confidence before giving Sceptile his next order.

"Sceptile use Vine Whip to give you momentum to jump off the ground!"

Sceptile obey, releasing six vines from the pods on its back and curled into a jumping stance with the vines held high over his head before he hit the ground with full force, adding momentum to his jump. In a flash before any one could blink an eye Sceptile began to fly at high speeds for the Team Rocket balloon, as the Rocket Trio began to panic upon the sight.

"Now use Leaf Blade to cut Pikachu loose!" Ash ordered.

"TILE!" Sceptile reared back his right arm, the leaves on it combining and glowing with a green light and curving into a blade before striking out at the extended arm and cutting straight through, separating Pikachu away from the balloon.

"Quick Electivire catch Pikachu!" Gary commanded. Electivire immediately complied, running at quick speeds and catching the mouse Pokemon just before it hit the ground.

"Pikapi!" Pikachu said happily thanking Electivire as the Thunderbolt Pokemon released him from the glove's grip. He quickly jumped out and Electivire nodded.

"Yeah!" "Alright!" Ash and Gary said in unison. "Let's finish this up!"

"Uh ohh." The trio said in unison as they watched Sceptile turn around in mid-air and glare straight at them.

"Sceptile…"

"Electivire…"

"Dragon Pulse!" "Thunder!"

Sceptile it formed a dangerous green orb of pulsating energy in its mouth before shooting it out at the Rocket Balloon in unison with Electivire as he released another bolt of golden electricity out.

"NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!" The trio blabbered absolutely petrified. In a flash of light, just as the attack made contact, the balloon blasted apart into debris and the Rocket Trio was sent flying higher than the balloon in the air as everybody heard the old familiar ''Team Rocket is blasting of again! ''

''Pika Pi'' the electric rodent sighed in relief as it jumped into Ash's arms.

"Pikachu! I'm so glad you're okay!" Ash said in relief. He petted his partner gently before looking up to see Sceptile walk up to him and smiled cheerfully.

"Nice work Sceptile. You did great!" Ash thanked the Forest Pokemon. Sceptile crossed his arms and nodded once.

"Tile." Ash pulled out his Poke ball and returned Sceptile to his ball before turning to Gary. "Thanks for you're help out there Gary."

"Don't sweat it, Ash." Gary told his friend before he saw Ash collapse to the ground and snoring loudly.

''Get up Ash!'' yelled Gary ''Viridian Port is only forty five minutes away.''

But his attempts were futile as Ash continued to snore, too deep in sleep to be woken by conventional methods alone. Pikachu sighed at his trainer before facepalming.

"Pika Pika."

* * *

A few moments later Gary was walking silently with his Electivire and Pikachu. He had Electivire carry Ash into town, much to his Pokemon's displeasure of having to listen to Ash and his snoring.

''Pikachu.'' Pikachu apologized to Electivire as the electric mouse Pokemon walked beside him.

They entered the city entrance. Gary looked at his watch and then to the ticket Information in the email he received from Tracey in his Poké Gear. The ship which was supposed to get them to Sinnoh wasn't marked to leave for another few hours.

Gary sighed. _'On the bright side we have time to get the Pokemon healed up.'_

He turned his head and looked to Electivire. "We still have time before we have to head out so let's head to the Pokémon center and take a break.

"Electivire…" The Thunderbolt Pokemon nodded with a look that said 'anything to get away from this snoring.' Gary had to hold back a chuckle and continued on their way. After a short walk Gary led them inside the Pokémon Center and was greeted by one of the many Nurse Joys.

"Hello and welcome to the…" She stopped short upon recognizing who it was and her smile grew. "Oh Gary! It's nice to see you again.''

''Good to see you too, Nurse Joy." Gary politely replied.

She then heard loud snoring and her gaze drifted to Gary's Electivire and the boy who was on the Electivire's shoulder. She walked around the counter and move to the Electivire's side to inspect the boy, worry overcoming her.

''What happened to him?'' she asked Gary.

At that Gary couldn't help but chuckle, much to Joy's dismay. "Gary Oak this is not something to be laughing about! What if he's hurt?"

"Nothing happened to Ash, Nurse Joy." Gary walked over to them. "He just passed out from not having any sleep at all last night like a dufus."

"Sleep exhaustion is still nothing to laugh about, Gary." Joy insisted, looking over to her friend.

Gary waved his hand out in front of her before looking to Electivire. "Dump his on the couch, Electivire.''

Electivire nodded happily. He was glad to be able to drop the snoring mass on his shoulder. He quickly moved to the empty couch in the lounge and dropped him on the cushion before turning back to his trainer. Gary nodded before pulling out his Poke Ball. "Great job, Electivire. Return."

Once his Pokemon had returned inside the ball, Gary walked over to Ash on the couch and pulled out his poke ball from his belt. He turned to Pikachu, who sat on top of his trainer's abdomen before walking over to Joy.

"Could you do me a favor and take a look at our Pokemon? We had a run-on with Team Rocket on our way here to Viridian." Gary asked Joy.

"Of course Gary," she said smiling. "That's what I'm here for after all."

Gary looked over to Pikachu. "You too, Pikachu. You need to be looked at."

Pikachu was reluctant to leave his trainer's side but nodded and followed after Nurse Joy as she their Pokemon to the back.

'Now that that is taken care of, I should head out and grab some stuff for the trip.' Gary looked to Ash once more before heading for the Pokemon Center's exit.

* * *

_Ash stood on one side of a Pokemon battlefield, his eyes brimming with determination and confidence he faced down his opponent on the other end of the field. Ash's Pikachu stood a couple yards in front of him as this partner glared at his opponent's Pokemon in the filled to the brink stadium, the thunderous cheers of the crowds in the many blocks in the arena. His opponent had a Machamp, its muscles flexed and clearly meaning business. Ash twisted his hat backwards and sneered at the challengers. "Volt Tackle, Pikachu!"_

_Pikachu's golden electric attack was too fast for the Machamp to stop and was felled with one Volt Tackle. Pikachu stood atop the Machamp with a victorious pose._

"_And the winner of the World Championship match is Ash Ketchum form Pallet Town!" a feminine announcer said over the loud speakers with admiration lacing her tone. As a result of the crowds' even louder applause for Pikachu and Ash filled the stadium and even the sky, Ash hopped with laughter before turning to hug his partner. "Awesome! You're the bestest, strongest, most amazing Pikachu ever! We'll be best friends forever!"_

_And the Pikachu, turning its head, answered with a cute voice that only people dreaming could ever hope to hear. "No, you're the amazing one, Ash. After all, you trained me to be the best that no one ever was."_

_"Yes, we're both amazing! I'm the best Pokemon Master in the world!"_

"_Now it's time for me to wake you up!"_

_"Yeah… wait, what?"_

_"Pika…CHHHHUUUUU!"_

* * *

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Ash fell off the couch after being on the receiving end of Pikachu's Thunderbolt. He landed with a thud on the tiled flooring and felt a huge headache come up.

"Looks like you're finally awake." Gary's voice rung in his ears.

Ash looked up to see Pikachu first just a foot away from him, smile plastered on his face from satisfaction. "Chaaaa."

"Thanks a lot buddy." Ash glared at Pikachu before slowing looking up and saw a smug looking Gary standing together with an older woman at his side, a very old woman. He hopped to his feet and glared intensely at Gary.

"What's the big idea?! I was asleep y'know!"

Gary had one hand in his pocket and the other waved strands of hair away from his eyes before he let out a chuckle. "Yeah I know that Mr. Best Pokemon Master in the World."

Ash couldn't help but feel an embarrassed tinge come up across his cheeks. However, that soon changed as his embarrassment turned to anger at his former arch-rival for using his own Pikachu's Thunderbolt on him. "Why you-"

He was stopped short when Gary held out his other hand to him and opened it up, revealing a minimized poke ball in his palm. "Here. I had Nurse Joy heal up your Sceptile and Pikachu when we got here."

"Nurse Joy?" Ash echoed before reaching out and taking the ball from Gary's hand. He returned it to its place at his belt and finally became aware of his surroundings. "Since when did we get to the Pokemon Center?"

"We've been here for a good hour, now," Gary explained. "Remember? You passed out after our encounter with Team Rocket. I had Electivire carry your sorry butt here to Viridian's Pokemon Center and had our Pokemon healed up while you slept."

"O-Oh I see." Ash nodded before looking to the elder woman who stood just on Gary's left. His eyes widened instantly as he finally recognized her to be Agatha of the Elite Four.

''Oh Agatha! It's good to see you again." Ash said, bowing respectfully to the member of the Indigo League's Elite Four. "What are you doing here though? Did you lose a Gym Battle?"

"Pleasure seeing you again, Ash,'' Agatha replied with a warm elderly tone. "And no, that's not it. I just so happen to meet Gary not too far away from here and he helped me out with a errand. Since the Gym is on the way, I stopped by to see how you were. Also, Scott told me the news how you defeated Brandon of the Battle Frontier, eh?

''Well….'' He chuckled rubbing the back of his head. "I had a lot of help from my Pokemon. It was a close."

''Yeah, after being defeated twice by him that is,'' Gary said with a smirk.

"Whatever, he was a really strong opponent, the strongest I've ever battled against!" Ash explained. "Of course it's going to take me a few tries to get it done."

''Well no surprise there,'' Agatha said with a giggle. "So Gary told me that you two are heading out to the Sinnoh region, eh?"

Ash nodded. "Yeah. Once I heard about it form Professor Oak I couldn't let the opportunity slide."

"Then I wish you the best of luck with the Sinnoh League." she said. "Show them the Kanto's spirit."

''Thanks Agatha,'' Ash said. "I will. Without a doubt."

Pikachu climbed up on his trainer's shoulder and nodded to the Elite Four member as well. "Pi Pikachu!"

Agatha smiled before looking at the clock on the wall over the couch. "Oh my! Well, kids I need to be going now. Gengar is probably scaring the crap out of the trainers in the gym as we speak."

''We need to get going, too," Gary pointed out, also noticing the time. "We still have to catch the ship to Sinnoh.

Agatha turned away from them and waved goodbye before leaving the center. Gary and Ash waved back to her before they got their things and also began to make their way to the port.

* * *

Once they had arrived at the port, Ash and Gary asked the local workers which ship the S.S. St Jean was. They were pointed a fairly large cruise ship just two ships down from where they were standing. They made their way there and Ash could not help but notice the sizable crowd of people which were boarding the boarding the craft. After finding their room once coming aboard, the two and Pikachu went to the deck, where some kind of event was taking place.

''I guess Sinnoh is a popular tourist attraction too'' said Gary looking at many people on the ship who were not entirely trainers. There was also a small event going on in the ship. The duo and Pikachu went to check it out.

''It looks like a marriage,'' said Ash looking at the decorations. The ball which went with a romantic music also implied the same.

''Yeah and the eye candy is a good addition,'' said Gary, taking notice of the many cute and beautiful girls. A small smirk crept up. ''And many of them appear to be my age, too.''

"You know what? You sound just like Brock.'' pointed Ash.

Gary cringed. The thought of the lecherous Brock of Pewter City gave way to a disgusted expression on his face. ''Hey… I'm not a perverted womanizer like him. I don't just _'fall in love'_ with every woman I see. I can just appreciate beauty when I see it."

Ash snorted. _'Yeah right.'_

He turned away from Gary and looked around. His eyes narrowed down on a table covered with nothing but food and drink, which were provided by the chef and his cooking crew on the ship. He immediately moved for the food table and immediately grabbed himself a plate. Pikachu's eyes glowed with happiness once it caught sight of a red bottle of ketchup sitting beside what appeared to be macaroni salad.

"Pika! Pika Pi!" the electric mouse Pokemon called out, pulling his trainer's attention away from his plate and to the bottle Pikachu pointed towards.

"Really, Pikachu?" Ash sighed with an amused expression. He reached out and grabbed the bottle before holding out in front of his partner, who was fixated on the red bottle. "Go ahead, but try not to eat it all up, alright?"

Pika!" Pikachu barely acknowledged his trainer and grabbed the bottle form Ash's hand. He jumped down onto the floor and rubbed his cheek against the bottle. "Chhhhaaa."

Ash gave the Pokemon a small smile before retuning to finishing his plate and then turned away from the table. He grabbed the cheeseburger first with his free hand and took a monstrous bite.

"I swear every time I'm with you, I lose whatever appetite I had." Gary said, after he took notice of the huge mount of food which was on Ash's plate. "And that's not a compliment."

''Den …wad…..?'' Ash asked with food in his mouth.

Gary sighed. "Nevermind. I gonna go and see which of these lovely girls would like to dance."

"Huh?''

Oh nothing, Ashy Boy. How about you just sit back, relax and watch me in action,'' said Gary pulling out a bottle of cologne from his pocket, and sprayed his body twice.

''Do I smell good or what?'' he asked smirking proudly.

Ash half-heatedly looked at his former rival and shrugged before returning to his plate. ''I dunno Gary. It smells like a dead cockroach to me."

"(huff)...Check if that's not what you're eatin." he came back. Ash haphazardly dropped his food eyeing it suspiciously only to realize that it was a joke.

Satisfied, Gary walked away and made his way through the crowd for the girl he had previously spotted out. After a minute of searching he found the girl. She appeared no old or younger than he, with long chestnut brown hair and light brown eyes. She wore a green sleeve less shirt, a red mini skirt that ended just above her knees, white hat with a light shaded red Poke Ball logo, and white and red shoes with green socks which complimented her shirt.

She appeared fixated on her Poké Gear, indicating that the party hadn't been interesting enough for her to devout her energy towards it. That, however, would change.

"Hello, there," Gary said, as he came to a stop in front of her. "Quite the party, huh?"

The girl looked away from her Poké Gear and up at Gary, looking surprised for a moment. She smiled. "I guess. I'm not usually into these kinds of things."

"Oh, and why's that?"

The girl blinked once, unprepared for the question. "Um… I've just never been to a party like this before, that's all."

Gary let out a chuckle. ''I'm surprised to hear that from someone as pretty as you. You seem like someone who would draw the crowd to you."

Gary smirked upon watching a light blush appear on the girl's cheeks before she looked away. "T-Thanks for the compliment… I think."

"Can I have you name?"

''I'm Leaf from Viridian City," she said, glancing back to him. "Nice to meet you… uhhh…"

"Oak," Gary replied, taking her hand gently and kissing it, causing the blush on Leaf's face to grow in intensity. "Gary Oak. And it's nice to meet you as well, Leaf. That's a pretty unique name."

"T-Thanks," Leaf managed to say as Gary let her hand go. She looked at it for a moment and Gary held back another smug smirk. It appeared no one had ever approached her in such a manner before.

"You know, it would be a shame if someone as cute as you didn't have someone to dance with," Gary said, gesturing to the dance floor where many couples and friends were dancing. He held his hand back out to her. "Care to join me?"

''Uh… sure,'' she said to Gary, unable to look away from his eyes. She put her Poké Gear away and took his hand, allowing him to lead her to the dance floor. Luckily for Gary, a slow song started to play just as they came to the dance floor, giving him a great opportunity.

"Uhh… I've never actually danced with anyone before so…" Leaf started, nervously looking at her feet. Gary let out a low chuckle before moving his left arm around and placing his hand on the low of her back, drawing her in. The girl blushed madly at the close proximity and didn't look into his eyes, too embarrassed to do so. He placed her hand on his shoulder and smiled as she did the same with her other one.

"Just follow my lead and relax."

Leaf could only nod and followed with Gary's movements, doing her best to relax but appearing unable to do so. Gary couldn't help but to think it was cute.

"So what is bringing you to Sinnoh, Leaf," the researcher asked, hoping to relax her some.

"Uhh well… I was actually planning on taking on the Sinnoh League out there," She replied.

"I see so you're a Pokemon Trainer, huh?"

Leaf nodded, visibly relaxing some. "Yeah. I had participated in the Indigo League and traveled to Johto so I was hoping to meet new Pokemon from Sinnoh."

"Well I wish you good luck on your endeavor, Leaf," Gary said with a charming smile. He was pleased to see her blush again with a darker shade than before and she looked away to his chest.

They danced in relative silence for the majority of the song and Gary could tell she was enjoying herself. Although she hid her eyes behind her bonnie-styled hat, he saw a small smile on her lips and she was relaxing considerably.

_'Success.'_ Gary thought with a mental smirk.

He glanced away from her for a moment to where he had last seen Ash, hoping see his shocked reaction. Yet he did not see the raven-haired youth. Gary then looked around as he was dancing and found him after a moment at a table, munching away at his food with his Pikachu still licking at the opening of a ketchup bottle.

'_You've got to be kidding me.'_

"Ummm… Gary?"

Gary blinked, returning his gaze back to Leaf who was staring at him with what appeared to be curiosity. He smiled apologetically. "Sorry about that. What is it, Leaf?"

"Oh d-don't apologize," Leaf said, shaking her head briefly. "It's just umm… by any chance… are you related to Professor Oak?"

"Yeah. He's my grandfather," he answered honestly.

"Oh wow! I thought you might be related to him," she said with an excited smile. "He gave me my first Pokemon. I can see the relation; you resemble him in appearance. He was really sweet for an old man and didn't come off as a creeper… n-not that I think he is one or anything! Honest!"

Gary couldn't help but laugh lightly at Leaf's expense. She was too cute to pass up teasing. "I would hope not, after all you said I resemble him in appearance."

"I'm serious! You're too handsome to be a creeper!" Leaf said without thinking. Gary smirked when he saw her blush once more, showing she had just realized what she had just said.

"Thank you, Leaf. I appreciate the compliment."

They stopped moving as the song finally came to an end. Gary moved his hands off her small waist and looked into her eyes. "Looks like the song is over."

Leaf nodded, hiding her hands behind her back as she stared at the floor. "I-It seems so." She looked up after a moment of silence at. "Than-"

She stopped speaking as Gary leaned forward and closed the distance between their faces and gave her a kiss on her right cheek. She didn't register what had happened until he had pulled back and gave her another charming smile. "Anytime, Leaf."

He watched her blush ten different shades of red before be turned on his heel and walked off the dance floor. He put his hands in his pockets as he approached Ash, who had finished devouring his forth plate of food. Pikachu sat on the other chair opposite of Gary, still licking at the ketchup bottle.

Ash took notice of Gary and looked away from his empty plate to him. ''Oh hey Gary; how'd the dance go?''

''Great," Gary replied with a smirk before taking the empty seat opposite of Ash. ''By the way, that's how I do it."

''Really… well that's great," Ash said with a smile. ''Glad you had fun."

'_You didn't even see anything. You were too busy devouring the food here like a black hole.'_ Gary thought. He blinked in surprise as he say Ash get up from his seat.

"Maybe I should give it a try," Ash said.

Gary looked at him for a good, long moment. He finally let out a laugh. ''Your kiddin' right? Ash you have the dancing skills of a Nidoking and the swag of a Muk. As your friend, take my advice and sit down before you embarrass yourself.''

''Oh yeah?! I'll show you!'' Ash declared determinedly before he stalked off towards the dance floor.

* * *

''Hey want some of my cologne?'' Gary asked. "It might help cover the smell of loser that you have."

"Shut up!" Ash said, not bothering to look back at his former rival. _'I'll show him. I have just as much swag with girls as he does... whatever that is.'_

He was too caught up in his haste to outdo Gary he didn't notice the girl who was walking in his path, holding her cheek with a slight tinge of pink on her face. It was too late to realize as he walked straight into her and both of them fell on their butts.

Ash shook his head and looked over to the girl (Unaware that this is the same girl who danced with Gary). "I'm sorry I didn't see you there."

The girl fixed her hat and got up on her feet. "It's okay. I wasn't watching where I was going either… Hey wait a sec, you… you're Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town, right?''

Ash got up as well, composing himself before answering her. "Yeah that's me. Do I know you?"

Her eyes went wide with excitement. ''Oh my gosh! You're _the_ same Ash Ketchum who became the Champion of the Orange League and the first person to conquer the Battle Frontier!?''

''Yeah'' said Ash innocently. "The one and only… at least I think so."

"It's _the_ Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town!'' she squealed, walking up to him with admiration in her eyes. "I'm Leaf from Viridian City! It is such an honor to be able to meet you!"

Ash gulped down his nervousness, not use to receiving this kind of attention before. "Uhhh thanks?"

A group of girl trainers came walking towards the scene with curiosity. "What's going on here… oh goodness girls look its Ash Ketchum!"

Suddenly Ash found himself surrounded on all sides by his newly discovered fan-girls, who pushed Leaf away to the side.

"Heeeyyyy!" Leaf complained. "What the heck!"

"I can't believe it's _the_ Ash Ketchum!"

"I was there for your Silver Conference matches!''

"Is it true you conquered the Battle Frontier with just your Pikachu?!''

''Can I have your auto graph?''

''Uhhh sure.'' Ash said with a nervous smile, taking the black marker and Poke Ball from one girl and signing his name.

Leaf pushed her way through the girls and came up to Ash, who was now enjoying the attention he was receiving. "Is it true that your Charizard defeated the legendary Pokemon Articuno?''

''Yeah!" Ash said with pride, remembering the battle he had with the Frontier Brian Noland. "It was one of my toughest battles I ever had!"

"Wow you're such a great trainer!" another girl gushed.

'_I didn't know I had so many fans,'_ thought Ash happily. However Gary's words from their last battle still rung loudly in his head like alarms telling him to go the other way.

'_It's cool to have fans, but I can't let that get to me.'_

''Can I have a dance please?'' one girl asked him.

''Uhhhh…"

"No dance with me!"

"W-Well…"

"Don't dance with her! Come and dance with me instead!"

* * *

Gary watched the scene with both amusement and a slight ting of jealously. Amusement upon seeing Ash unable to handle the crowd of females and slight jealousy as he saw the girl he had just been dancing with being among the crowd of girls. _'So that's how he does it, huh?_'

He watched Ash decline the offers to dance and come back over to the table with him and Pikachu, a smug smile plastered on his face.

''Not too shabby, eh? See, I got _swag_ too!'' said Ash grinning. "By the way what the heck is swag anyways?"

''Shut up, Ash.'' Gary said with a sigh, looking back at the girls who were conversing with themselves and stealing glances of Ash and he. ''Just shut up.''

The rest of the journey passed rather uneventfully. Ash was bombarded with one question after another by his fan-girls for about a day until the magic finally wore off and Ash avoided them like the plague. Gary had spent some time together with Leaf whenever he or she spotted one another. Now on the third day of their voyage, our heroes stood on the deck as the captain told them they would be arriving at port within the next hour. Gary was sun bathing in the pool with others on a chair with his eyes covered in shades, as Ash stood by the railing and stared out towards the ocean.

Ash's eyes widened once he caught the sight of land in the horizon and yelled to Gary, "Gary! I can see Sinnoh! It's Sinnoh!''

Gary lifted his shades and looked at Ash before jumping into the pool and swimming to the edge. He quickly got out and walked over to Ash and his Pikachu.

''You know Ash, you don't have to shout.'' Gary said.

Before Ash could say anything they heard as a noise on the deck. ''Aipoah!'' Said a purple colored monkey,

''Aipom?'' asked Gary in confusion.

''Aipom what are you doing here?'' asked Ash in confusion.

''Aipo… Aiopah… Aipoahhh'' it said with its usual cheery smile and climbed onto Ash's shoulder, nuzzling him. Ash smiled at his pokemon's antics and scratched Aipom's head. ''You followed us all the way from Pallet to just join me in Sinnoh, huh?''

''Aipoah!'' He said nodding. He then pulled away Ash's hat and ran away playfully.

''Hey get back here,'' yelled Ash, both he and Pikachu hot in pursuit of the Pokemon.

Gary shook his head. He had become used to the nonsense that Ash seemed to emanate wherever he was. He looked back to the horizon where the coast of Sinnoh could now be seen.

_'Well Sinnoh, here we come.'_

After a lot of struggle Ash finally got his hat back. With Pikachu on his right shoulder and Aipom on his left, Ash and Gary walked out of the dock.

''Hay yaah…..many new Pokémon to see'' said Ash. He looked at the flock of starley flying in the sky.

''Yeah but first we need to get to the lab of professor Rowan. You need to get Aipom's pokeball.'' Gary said warily. ''Or people will think that there is a new monkey trainer in the city.''

''Shut up! Gary'' Ash shouted in anger, glaring at his friend.

Gary just chuckled. ''Yeah sure, I will, after I call gramps and tell him that we reached Sinnoh safely.''

"Gary!"

Before the group could leave, Gary and Ash turned around and saw Leaf approach them after getting off the ship. She ran up to them and took a few breaths. "Thank goodness… I thought I… wouldn't be able to… find you… in time."

"What's up, Leaf?" Gary asked.

Leaf stood straight after catching her breath and reached into her pocket, pulling out a piece of paper and handing it out to Gary. The Pokemon researcher looked at it and took it from her hand before looking back up to her. "What's this?"

A small blush forming on Leaf's face and she looked away from his eyes. "I-It's my Poke Gear number. I uhhh… well I thought it be nice if we kept in touch, y'know? I-I mean aside from you and Ash, I don't really know anyone out here… and uhhh… oh gosh this is so silly."

Ash looked between Gary, the piece of paper, and Leaf before doing the same thing in reverse, not quite understanding what was going on.

Gary looked at her with a blank expression for a moment before a smile formed on his lips before letting out a chuckle, which earned Leaf's attention. "I'd like that, Leaf. Thanks for giving me your number. I'll be sure to call you later, okay?"

Leaf smiled happily before tilting her head in a cute manner. "O-Okay then. I'm going to hold you to that, Gary."

She quickly turned on her heel and walked away, waving farewell to them. Gary watched her go, his smile growing for a brief moment before he looked at the piece of paper and opened it up, seeing the number she had wrote and put it into his pocket.

"Uhhh Gary, what was that?" Ash asked, confused by the whole situation.

"That Ash," Gary said, turning on his heel and walking ahead of his friend. "Was real swag."

* * *

The duo walked up to a telephone booth and Gary dialed in the number to Professor Oak's Ranch into the videophone.

''Bulba! Bulbasaur,'' answered Bulbasaur, lifting the phone with one of its vines.

''Hello Bulbasaur can you please put gramps on,'' Gary asked. The phone screen moved back and forth as Bulbasaur moved it to Professor Oak. He was having his tea as Kingler poured in some from the kettle.

''That would be enough Kingler thank you'' The Elder Oak said with a warm smile.

''Oh! Holy Mew… Bulbasaur, how many times have I told you not to bring the phone.''

''Oh hello Gary, Ash. I presume you've reached Sinnoh?'' he asked

''Yes gramps, '' Gary replied.

''And Aipom followed us... '' Ash said, leaning in so the professor could see the Pokemon on his left shoulder smiling cheekily at the screen.

''Oh so that's why it's been so peaceful around here,'' Oak said chuckling ''Well, I'll have Tracey send Aipom's poke ball to you so you can send it back.''

Ash shook his head. "Actually professor, I was thinking of keeping Aipom around with me. He came all the way from Pallet and followed me here to Sinnoh. I'm scared he might decide to so again."

"I see," the professor said calmly. "Well that would be no good. Yes, I understand Ash, I'll have him send the poke ball."

"Thanks, Professor." Ash said with an appreciative smile.

''We are heading to Professor Rowan's Lab now. Just send the ball over there, okay gramps?'' Gary said to the elder Oak, who nodded.

"Will do, Gary. And Gary now that you're there, be sure to follow Rowan's instructions… he can be quite intimidating at times." Professor Oak said.

"No problem Gramps." Gary said before he hung up. He turned to Ash. "Well now that's outta the way, let's head on out to-"

Before Gary could complete the sentence, a robotic arm came from outta nowhere and grabbed Pikachu from Ash's shoulder.

"Pikapi!" Piakchu whined.

"Pikachu!'' Ash yelled, turning on his heel and looking up to see the Team Rocket balloon once again which was quickly flying away with a rocket modification over the buildings surrounding Ash and Gary. "It's them again!"

The two youths gave chase after the balloon but were not covering enough distance. ''Damn they're to far away! Not even your Sceptile can reach them'' said Gary panting.

"No! Pikachu!"

* * *

''SUCCESS!'' the Team Rocket Trio said triumphantly, throwing their fist in the air in unison.

''We won,'' exclaimed James not able to believe it. Meowth put the yelling Pikachu in an electric proof case. "After all this time, we've finally done it!"

''Plot a course straight to da boss'' said the scratch cat.

''What's the hurry,'' said Jessie ''We're in no rush and the twerps won't be able to catch up to us. Let's do some site-seeing around.''

Da next thing ya wanna do is build a house!'' protested Meowth.

Jessie turned and gave Meowth an angered glare. ''Excuse me, but I don't like what you are trying to imply, Meowth.''

''I don't need to imply nothin' to ya knuckle heads,'' said Meowth, getting his claws ready for a furious Fury Swipe attack.

''You deal with that scratch cat'' said Jessie calmly as she turned Wobuffet to Meowth. Wobuffet used Reflect.

Pikachu used this opportunity to break free from the robotic hand aim at the rocket propulsion which seemed to be what was increasing the balloon's speed.

"PiiikkkaaaCCCHUUUUU!" Pikachu released a powerful and precision accurate Thunderbolt at the rocket, causing it to explode and engulf the entire balloon with it.

''Team Rocket is blasting off again!" the Rocket Trio said as they were sent flying into the distance.

"Pika!" Pikachu exclaimed as it was sent hurling towards the forested area below.

* * *

**A/N -**

-hey folks. Thank you for the quick response with so many views and follows. It really motivates. I didn't believe when the other writers said that. But with first hand experience I can tell, it really does motivate. So please R & R not only my stories but also of other whom you read.

I planned a set of Pokémon for Ash that he will soon establish as his team or more like a task team. Oh you people are up for a lot of surprises.

But if I'm goin' too slow please let me know. I have planned something really great for Ash after Sinnoh league but for that he has to learn something? Right.

You can get hints from how Oak slipped his tongue in previous chapter. I'll stop talking now before I slip my tongue.

So please** R & R.**

**Deoxys**


	3. Dawn of Sinnoh

**Dawn of Sinnoh**

* * *

''Where did they come from?'' Gary asked, running as quickly as he could to keep up with a frantic Ash. ''I thought we sent those bozos packin' back in Kanto?''

''They are so full of hot air that they can blast off across regions and still come back to haunt me.'' Ash said angrily.

''I think you guys are made for each other,'' said Gary sarcastically. To his surprise, however, Ash didn't lose his cool. The ambitious trainer thoughts were filled with memories he wished he didn't have of Team Rocket.

'_Team Rocket.'_

They have been following him for what seemed like an eternity. From the start of his journey to now, the trio was obsessed with taking Pikachu away from him, constantly chasing him and his companions across regions. It was enough for him to almost hate the trio... yet at the same time he didn't. As much as he didn't want to think it, there were times that they had helped Ash, both intentionally and unintentionally.

James was a fairly good person he cared too much for his Pokémon. Like his Chimeco, Mime Jr., Weezing, he would never hurt any Pokémon intentionally, or that is what Ash thought. Jessie had a temper, but that wasn't uncommon for woman like her… at least from what Brock had told him. Like James, she too cared for her Pokémon, such as her Arbok and Seviper. And Meowth, what a case he was; he must have worked hard to learn how to speak like a human. The trio may be branded as Pokémon thieves but their intentions weren't as bad as other Team Rocket members that Ash had met along his journey.

Ash looked into the sky as he and Gary continued to run. Somehow, he wasn't as afraid as he used to be, about Pikachu's well being. Pikachu was a strong Pokémon. Ash had trained him well; he had faith that he'd be able to save him in time.

''ASH!''

Ash blinked, shaking his head once before looking to Gary, who sighed. "Snap out of it, Ash. We need to hurry and find Pikachu.''

''Shut up Gary I already know that!'' Ash retorted. A thought came to his mind. "Gary, can you get me to Rowan's lab? I need my Noctowl.''

Gary blinked, confused by his friend's sudden request. ''Noctowl? Why do you need Noctowl?''

"There's no time for that!" Ash shouted, his impatience finally getting the better of him. "Just get me to Rowan's Lab!"

Gary was taken aback by Ash's outburst. He had seen Ash throw a temper tantrum many times in the past but this time it was different. He could understand why Ash felt as angry as he did right now; Team Rocket had just come and taken his Pikachu from no where and they didn't have any leads as to where they were.

As much as Gary wanted to tell Ash to calm down, he doubted anything would get through to him at this point unless Pikachu was safe and sound in his arms.

"Fine," Gary finally said. "The route we need to take is just up ahead if I remember the directions gramps gave me." The two of them ran up the road, coming close to a crossroads ahead until out of apparently nowhere they heard the engine of a motorbike from behind them.

The two stopped for a moment and turned around. Both of their eyes widened in surprise as they saw a blue-haired woman in a light blue police uniform come to a stop on a police motorcycle right next to them. She glared icy cold daggers at the two. ''Stop you two Pokémon Thieves!''

''Why is she calling us thieves?'' Ash asked his friend, dumbfounded by Officer Jenny's assumption.

"Probably because were running like maniacs who just committed a heist, that's why,'' Gary replied calmly, eyes still on Officer Jenny.

"Or that stupid smelly you crud you have on," Ash quipped.

"For the last time, it's called cologne!" Gary shouted at his former arch-rival. "And I'm going to drown you in it if you don't shut up!"

"Both you be quiet and answer my questions now!" Jenny ordered, getting off her bike and silencing the two. ''Now where is the Pikachu you stole?"

"Pikachu?" Ash repeated.

"Officer, I don't know who told you what, but you got it all wrong here," Gary said calmly. "The stolen Pikachu you're talking bout belongs to him."

''Wait a sec, what do you mean his Pikachu?" Jenny said in disbelief. ''I just got a call from some eye witnesses about two people stealing a trainer's Pikachu.''

''Yeah my Pikachu!'' Ash quipped. "Team Rocket is the group responsible for abducting Pikachu!"

Jenny looked apologetically. ''I'm sorry Ash. Wait, did you just say that Team Rocket is in Sinnoh?''

Both Ash and Gary nodded, which caused Jenny to sigh. "I remember my cousin talking about them in Kanto, how they're this big crime syndicate that controls most of the Pokemon abductions and funds illegal experiments on them. To think that their reach now extends to Sinnoh as well…"

"Officer Jenny, you gotta help us get Pikachu back!" Ash pleaded.

''Sinnoh is big place Ash," Jenny stated. "This may take some time. I'm going to have to contact the station in Sandgem Town and see what we can do."

"Well this is a coincidence. We're on our way to Sandgem Town now, in the direction Team Rocket was headed," said Gary. He then took out a piece of paper from his bag and wrote his gear number on it before folding and handing it out to Officer Jenny. ''We would be really grateful if you called us in case you see them.''

Jenny nodded and took the folded paper. "Don't worry, we'll get your Pikachu back before you know it.'' She jumped on her bike and started it before driving away, leaving them behind.

Ash watched her go for a moment before turning to Gary. "Come on. We still need to hurry and get to Rowan's Lab."

Gary nodded and led the way.

Ash and Gary then walked to Rowan's lab with Aipom following behind. They opened as they walked in.

''This place is a mess'' said Gary looking at the surroundings. All the glass equipment was shattered and the glass windows broken. Burnt marks every where and the floors were slippery with water.

A few moments later.

''Who are you two?'' asked a tired looking assistant approaching the duo.

''I'm Gary Oak and he's Ash Ketchum, we are from Pallet Town.'' Said Gary. ''We're here to meet professor Rowan.''

''Oh yeah'' said the assistant remembering as two more assistants came from behind. ''Professor Rowan has been expecting you, Gary. Oh, and he also gave us a poke ball to give to Ash Ketchum.''

Ash grabbed the ball and returned Aipom. He then pushed the assistant away earning a 'hey' as he ran to a videophone. He then dialed Professor Oak's number.

''Professor Oak,'' he shouted hastily. ''I need my Noctowl _now_**.**Send him fast will ya.'' Ash placed an empty poke ball on the teleporter.

''Sure Ash?'' asked Oak as he pressed buttons, eyeing the trainer over the video call . ''Is everything okay?"

"No nothing is okay.'' said Ash as the owl Pokémon's ball came out. ''But it's gonna be worse for the group that took Pikachu from me.''

He then turned to Gary clutching Noctowl's pokeball. Gary nodded, and the both of then started to run out of the lab.

''Wait'' called out the same assistant stopping Ash and Gary in their tracks ''I remember… Just now we got a call from a new trainer named Dawn. She found an injured Pikachu oh her way from twin leaf town?''

''SAY WHAT?'' yelled Ash in shock ''Your tellin' me now?''.

''I'm Sorry'' apologized the assistant. ''But she healed that Pikachu with the help of nurse joy. She is probably coming to the lab now to get her starter Pokémon'' the assistant then froze remembering something.

But Gary quickly understood. He looked back at the debris in the lab. Then summed up. ''And then the starters escaped.'' Gary said calmly.

''Bu..but how'd you know?'' asked the assistant shocked.

''Oh spare me…..It always happens in the Oak ranch. I am the assistant there.'' Said Gary.

''Oh…wow'' was the only thing the assistant could say.

''Don't worry 'bout the starter Pokemon. We will find those starters.'' offered Ash.

''Thanks, that'd be great '' said the assistant ''Chimchar ran off to the forest followed by Piplup. Then a Starley escaped. An angry Staraptor too. Unfortunately the Staraptor took away Turtwig away with it.''

Gary then looked to Ash. ''Ash you go and track down the Dawn girl she must be somewhere in the way between Twinleaf town and Sandgem Town'' said Gary determinedly.

Ash nodded vigorously just as determined.

''Ill go with Electivire, bring those two birdies and starters from the forest'' said Gary.

''But why catch up with Dawn. She will be coming to the lab anyway.'' Said the assistant looking confused.

Gary then looked at the assistant with an annoyed face. ''If I correctly understood those three, pathetic excuse for Team Rocket agents, I'd say they are still in pursuit of Pikachu.'' Said Gary ''And a new trainer without a Pokémon plus team rocket equals rocket successfully fired'' he said increasing the intensity of his voice with every phrase.

The assistant looked embarrassed ''Yes s-sir '' he said mumbling.

''Gee Gary, you thought all of this just now?'' asked Ash thoroughly surprised.

Gary gave Ash a cocky smirk. ''Unlike some people I know I actually use my brain is often to plan things out."

Ash looked thoroughly pissed off. ''Grr….I'LL SHOW YOU! MY BRAINS A..a…. SUPER COMPUTER. ILL TAKE ON TEAM ROCKET ALL BY MY SELF.'' Ash yelled determinedly running out of door.

He then retuned back after a few moments and asked with an embarrassing face ''Umm...Which way is the Twinleaf Town?'' he asked rubbing the back of his head.

The whole group looked at Ash with a blank face and then fell down comically. ''That road super computer'' yelled Gary pointing a white road out of the window.

''Thanks'' said Ash running away.

Gary then got out his Electivire. ''Time for us to do some hunting'' 'Electivireeeeee' exclaimed the thunder Pokemon.

* * *

_A few miles away on route 201_

A young girl, ten years old, just started out on her journey. She was riding a pink bicycle and wore an outfit….that -_Pikachu_ thought were slightly small for her. Yes. Pikachu was sitting peacefully in the carrier clamped to bicycle's front.

''Hey Pikachu, felling better?'' she asked the electric mouse Pokémon.

'pika pikachuuuu'' it said happily. But the happiness was only momentary as he felt the absence of his trainer.

''Aww…..Don't you worry little guy, we will find your trainer'' she assured. ''By the way, I'm sorry that my mom tried to capture you, when you were weak. She didn't know that you belonged to someone.''

'Pikapi…..pika' pikachu let it go waving off a hand. - _no problem._

''Any way I still don't understand how you fell down, so exhausted, from our chimney.'' She said pedaling ''It's not even Christmas, and I'm pretty sure santa doesn't give Pokémon as presents. Apparently Pikachu fell into their chimney after the boom with team rocket_._

Pikachu rolled his eyes . 'She believes in Santa' he the waved her again ''Pika..chuuuuu..pika'' 'it's a long story'

Dawn looked a bit confused but ignored the rodents blabbering.

''Any way I'm Dawn. I'm a new trainer. And I want to become a great coordinator just like my mom.'' She said cheerfully.

'Y_ah figured that out from the pole dancing ya did in front of your mom''_thought Pikachu looking at her warily.

''Do you know what Pokémon contests are?'' She asked looking at the rodent.

But Pikachu was not really interested in the conversation. He just wanted to get back to Ash. Pikachu opened its mouth to say something but then it closed again. 'Its no use blabbering to her' he remembered. 'I might as well say now in a word' he thought.

'Pika…pika'' it said shaking its head in mock disappointment.

''You don't know…?'' asked Dawn surprised. She then smiled cheerfully. ''Then I'll tell you aaalll about it''

Pikachu sweat dropped.

''A Pokémon contest is …..(blah…blah….blah) '' she talked for half an hour continuously non stop.

'Me and my genius ideas. Why did I even bother to think' thought Pikachu mournfully.

To his relief Dawn stopped talking, courtesy of a shadow that over shadowed them and her bicycle. Both Dawn and Pikachu looked up. They saw a large balloon with a red R.

'Not them again' thought Pikachu.

''Ooo…what's that?'' Dawn waving to occupants of balloon.

James and Meowth looked down and waved back to her dumbly.

''FOOL TAKE THAT PIKACHU OR ELSE I'LL THROW YOU OUT OF HERE.'' Yelled Jessie from behind.

The two rockets cringed at the thought of falling from that height and instantly complied by grabbing Pikachu by a robotic arm. Pikachu didn't shout for help. It was the second time today.

'May be I raped an oddish in one of my previous lives, that I'm being punished in this one, by being volleyed between people.' pikachu thought releasing a furious thunder bolt already knowing that his attempts were futile.

''GIVE ME BACK PIKACHU'' yelled Dawn.

''Not possible…..silly kid'' said Jessie taunting Dawn.

''SILLY KID? Get down here and fight me OLD HAG'' yelled Dawn in fury.

''Uh..oh'' said James and Meowth as they saw Jessie's face turn red with anger, as ears spit out steam.

''HOW DARE YOU'' yelled jessie jumping out of the balloon. The other two rockets looked eyes widened as she jumped from that height without any problem.

''Bring out your Pokémon and lets fight'' challenged Jessie with a seething glare.

''I-I don't have any'' said Dawn backing away and looking scared.

''A new trainer huh?'' She said ''so your goin' down helpless…''

Pikachu heard that and knew that Dawn was in for a good trashing.

Pikachu looked around. To his surprise James was so stunned by the scene, that he forgot to put Pikachu in the electric proof box.

''PIKACHUUUUUUUUUUUUU'' it thunderbolted and in boom both Meowth and James fell behind Jessie thoroughly electrocuted. Jessie didn't care to notice them as she pulled out a few poke ball and threw them in front of Dawn.

Out came Cacnea, Seviper and mime Dustox and Wobuffet.

''Hey! When did you take my poke balls?'' whined James to a preoccupied Jessie.

Now free from Team Rocket. Pikachu ran to Dawn's rescue and took a battle stance in front of her, facing the four Pokemon.

''You want to fight for me Pikachu?'' asked Dawn gaining some confidence as she looked at the determined rodent.

Pikachu just glared at the Pokémon without any answer. Well the others did too but … Wobuffet glowed a red light, Unknown to them it activated _reflect_.

'PIKACHUUU'' it used a thunderbolt.

Moments later Pikachu was hit back with the thunderbolt full force. ''PIKAAAA'' it cried.

Cacnea, Dustox, Seviper and Meowth rounded Pikachu.

''Hey five Pokémon against one isn't fair'' protested Dawn worrying for Pikachu.

''THEN LET'S MAKE IT EVEN'' Ash's angry voice was heard as Dawn saw him running towards them, followed by a large green lizard.

"Sceptile Dragon Breath!'' yelled Ash.

Sceptile opened its mouth and spit out a huge amount of the disastrous green flames that knocked all the Pokémon to the ground.

Ash lunged and grabbed Pikachu to safety. ''PIKAPI…'' it yelled with tears.

''it's the twerp again….'' Said Jessie and then glared at her Pokémon. ''Dustox poison sting, Cacnea pin miss…..''

''Oh no you don't!'' Interrupted Ash ''Sceptile finish them off with Dragon Pulse.''

Sceptile aimed and fired the green orb of draconic energy at the Pokémon. They yelled their different cries as they were blasted off again.

''Heyy why din't we blast off'' asked Meowth.

Then they heard a buzzing sound of motor bike. ''Because ….'' Ash was about to say.

''You are under arrest'' completed Jenny getting off her bike.

''NO WAY'' yelled the rocket trio as they began their get away. Ash quickly threw out a pokeball. ''Noctowl, use Extrasensory!'' yelled Ash. The owl Pokémon hooted as the trio were lifted off the ground and hit back down forcefully.

''Now use confusion'' Noctowl send out red rings that enlarged moving towards the trio. Upon contact their facial expressions changed to dopey and confused as they wobbled and fell down.

''This will teach them a lesson.'' Said Ash as jenny arrested them. ''Maybe they will change after a few years in jail'' he thought out loud.

He then looked to jenny ''Hey jenny'' he said catching her attention ''They may be in team rocket but these three are good deep inside. Not heartless like the other grunts. My only request is, please take good care of their Pokémon and return them back when they are released'' said Ash eyeing them sadly.

''I understand'' she said smiling ''You can count on me Ash'' she said pulling the trio away.

Ash then sighed looking at Pikachu ''Not a good day for ya is it'' he said to Pikachu who was now in Ash's arms as it hugged him clutching the fabric of his shirt tightly with its paws.

Ash turned to see Dawn who was looking wide eyed at Sceptile in awe. She couldn't believe the size of crater that its dragon pulse made.

Ash cleared his throat gaining her attention.

She looked at him ''So you are Pikachu's trainer?''

''Hello Dawn. My name's Ash and this is my Pokemon, Sceptile." he said gesturing to his loyal Forest Pokémon. Sceptile looked at Dawn and gave her a smooth wave. ''And I'm pretty sure that you've already met my Pikachu.''

"Right," Dawn said. "Umm how do you know my name?"

''I came here from professor Rowan's laboratory. They told me that you were the new trainer who had to pick up the Pokémon.''

They walked up to the lab in an hour.

''We could have been here in five minutes, if my bike hadn't been burnt to crisp in that mayhem'' said Dawn glaring at Ash.

_'So she is my new traveling partner.'_ Thought Ash _'Well, she is not tomboyish like the old ones at least. But she could use a bit of... clothing.'_ he said eyeing her short skirt.

''Hellooooo…..'' She knocked the door to Ash's mind that apparently said - _gone fishing._

''Oh..Yeah. Don't worry'' said Ash ''I'll buy you a new one as soon as my mom sends me my credit card. Speaking of which my clothes and other stuff must have arrived by now'' he said running into the lab. _He got a call the other day to Gary'spoke gearthat his mother has forgotten to give him new clothes and some stuff. And that she would send them to Rowan._

The assistants scrambled to clean up the lab before the professor arrived. But unfortunately, just a few minutes after Ash and Dawn arrived to the lab professor Rowan walked in.

''OH NOOOOO…..HE'S BACK'' Yelled the there assistants in shock.

''Yes I am'' Professor Rowan said ''This is **my** lab.''

''Yes sir…Of course sir'' said the assistants bowing up and down.

''And it's a mess'' pointed Rowan.

''Where are the starter Pokémon'' The professor growled ''If any thing happened to them I'll…''

The door shot open again and came in a happy looking Gary who did a victory pose.

He was holding a fainted Turtwig by the tail, and a fainted monkey in another, by its hand.

Electivire stood behind looking just as happy holding the two fainted birds Staraptor and Starley one in each hand, and a fainted Piplup by its throat with its tail.

Gary looked as if he was back from a hunting expedition.

''HEY I CAUGHT A….'' he was about to proclaim when his gaze fell on professor Rowan's scary face. He gulped twice

''Gee I thought gramps was kiddin' when he said he had nightmares in the college dormitory with his friend''

''WHAT DID YOU SAY?'' Rowan looked red faced and furious.

''Sorry s-sir. I-I didn't say a-anything.''

Ash giggled at the sight of his ex-rival shutter.

* * *

A few moments later the situation calmed down and every thing was in place.

Dawn was standing in front of three Pokémon namely Chimchar, Piplup and Turtwig. Rowan explained about all three.

''Choose wisely Dawn'' warned the grumpy professor.

She looked at them for a few moments and her gaze fell on Turtwig.

''Will Turtwig evolve into Sceptile?'' she asked taking a glance at Ash.

Ash smiled as Gary snickered.

''So you met his Sceptile, huh?'' said Gary ''No Sceptile evolves from a Treeco, which is a Hoenn starter. Even if you get one you will need to be a dumb ass and experienced trainer like him to make it so powerful'' said Gary as he leaned casually on Ash with his hand oh his shoulder.

''Precisely…..'' Continued Rowan ''Turtwig evolves into a large Grass/Ground type Pokémon called Torterra'' said Rowan showing a picture of Torterra. He then proceeded to show other photos. ''Piplup evolves into an Empoleon and Chimchar into an Infernape.''

''Well my friend Kenny had a Piplup'' she said with a dreamy expression on her face. ''I choose Piplup'' she said.

The other two pokemon looked disappointed as piplup jumped to Dawn ''pip…pip…piplup.'' It said happily.

''Here you go. Six pokeballs and your pokedex.'' Said Rowan giving her a pink pokedex and a six normal looking pokeballs.

''WHAT! But Ash has pokeball of different design.'' She said pouting at Ash. Rowan looked confusedly at Ash.

''Huh?...you mean these'' said Ash puling out a pokeball.

Dawn was right Ash's pokeball had green leaves and blades like design in the form of drawing on the sphere in which sceptile resided.

''Well, this is not a pokeball actually. It's called an apricorn ball. I prefer them more as Pokémon feel more comfortable. And as they don't work with electricity, I can use them even in electrical disturbances like auroras or solar flares.''

''Where'd you get those?'' asked Rowan curiously.

''I got them from a Pokeball Smith, called Kurt from Azalea Town.'' Said Ash.

''Can I have them too'' Dawn asked excitedly.

Ash and Gary looked at each other with reluctant faces and turned to Dawn.

''Umm…You see, Kurt doesn't give them for money'' Explained Gary ''You have to be quite an accomplished trainer and prove that to him to have them'' he said. He then looked at Dawn's sad face ''But hey….You can have one o' mine'' said Gary tossing an apricorn ball to her.

''Wow really?'' she said catching the ball and examining it. It was a white and blue ball with a red patch on the blue semi circle. Three yellow lines that went in on the red patch.

''Yeah. Consider it a new trainer present.'' Gary said smiling. ''It's called a lure ball. It can capture any Pokémon that you catch while fishing without a fight. It will also act as a normal poke ball if you want. Use it wisely.'' He said in a warning tone.

''I will. Thank you….err. What's your name?'' she asked.

''I'm Gary Oak from Pallet Town.'' said Gary doing a pose.

''Gary OAK. As in professor Oak?'' she asked.

''Yup'' confirmed Ash ''Professor Oak is his grand father''

''Wow. Professor Oak is a great poet.'' She said ''Are you a poet too?'' she asked looking at Gary Curiously. ''Does that mean you know all the Pokémon poets Ash'' she asked Ash.

''You don't understand'' said Ash ''Both the Oak's are researchers just like Professor Rowan.''

''But how come I see him on TV, reciting poems.'' She asked confused.

''How?….how co..'' stuttered Ash rubbing the back of his head.

''I'll tall to him about it later'' said the loud Rowan's voice. ''Now Ketchum, your mom sent me a package for you earlier and she also told me to remind me of something about underwear….I don't quite…remember.'' Rowan said, thinking back. Meanwhile Ash's face turned red with embarrassment as he ripped open the package.

''Oh! Wow'' he said ''New clothes.'' He pulled them out and checked rest of the box. His watch, new shoes and socks, underwear { :-( }, new pair of gloves, his wallet and a _''_photo?''. He turned it see whose it was. It was a combined photograph taken in the lab of Oak, Bulbasaur, Delia, Ash, Pikachu and Gary.

There was one more of them. The same one except 'Gary' written on its back.

''This ones for you Gary'' he said handing Gary the photo.

Gary just smiled after seeing the photo. ''It's us.''

They spent an hour cleaning the laboratory and they came the parting time. As Ash and Dawn were to leave. Dawn wanted to travel with Ash to gain some battling skills or at least that's what she said, and of course to get back her bike. Gary had to stay at Rowan's for some research stuff.

Ash and Dawn stood outside the lab's entrance, with Gary out to see them off. Gary took a couple steps up to Ash, moving his hand out and smirked. ''The past few days were fun, Ashy boy. I actually enjoyed myself.''

Ash was taken aback, surprised to see Gary talk like this. Ash grinned cheerfully as he took Gary's hand and shook it. "Me too, Gary. You sure you don't wanna come with us?"

Gary shook his head, the smirk never leaving. ''Nah. I have my own path to follow. Besides I'd rather not be around since I'd just outshine you anyway."

Ash's eye twitched, letting Gary's hand go. "Yeah right."

"Good luck with Sinnoh League Ash. Kick some ass.''

''I intend to,'' Ash said confidently. Pikachu nodded in agreement.

"Pi Pikachu!"

Gary nodded and looked to Dawn. ''Take care of yourself, Dawn. You got yourself a pretty good mentor here."

Dawn titled her head and smiled. "I will, Gary. Thank you so much for everything."

"No problem." Gary said. Ash and Dawn turned and head down the path, waving good bye to Gary as they did so. The researcher waved back and the two trainers, one aiming to win the Sinnoh League and another aiming to win the Sinnoh Grand Festival, now started their journey together, not knowing what their destined paths had waiting for them.

The duo walked for ten or so minutes when Dawn looked to Ash. "You and Gary are best friends, huh?"

Ash shook his head. "Nah, we aren't."

Dawn blinked, tilting her head in confusion. "Then what is her to you?"

"That's easy," Ash said, grinning before stretching his arm out in front of him and curling his hand into a fist. "He's my rival."

''Is that so?'' an unfamiliar voice asked.

Ash and Dawn stopped in their tracks. They both looked around before they caught a violet-haired boy leaning his back against a tree, his hands in his pockets. His bangs hid his eyes but his presence felt intimidating to both Ash and Dawn.

He looked up at them both, revealing his cold eyes that stared straight at Ash. "Then that makes you a Pokemon Trainer and I could use the practice. "

* * *

**A/N**

This is no Pallet shipping so don't worry.

They story felt crappy first but I liked it later.

I would appreciate it if people commented on my writing style. That would give me insights into the strong and weak points in my writing.

I will speed up the stories eventually. I must say that the first three stories really showed the friendship between Ash and Gary. I tried to show off Ash and Gary yet keeping them modest.

I'll try to post the next chapter tomorrow

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW FOLKS.

**Deoxys**


	4. Some Old And New Faces

**Some Old And New Faces**

* * *

Ash and Dawn walked a few meters when a stranger's voice caught their attention. ''So you are the trainer'' the stranger said. Ash looked genuinely surprised.

''If you mean the new trainer then I'm not it. It's her'' said Ash pointing to Dawn.

In front of them stood a grumpy looking trainer. He seemed to be the same age of Ash's but maybe a year or so older. He wore a purple shirt and matching jeans. He had purple sneakers and on and which matched his hair color. Beside him stood a yellow electric Pokémon which Ash instantly recognized as Elekid. Professor Rownan and Gary too walked out of the lab looking at the stranger.

The trainer then looked at Rowan. ''By the looks of things here you must be professor Rowan'' he said emotionless.

The professor looked for a moment and then answered ''Eh..Yes I am professor Rowan and who might you be?''

The kid then snapped back instantly ''That's none of your business. I came for him.'' He said pointing to Ash.

''Huh?...But I don't know you.'' Said Ash.

''Are you the trainer of Pikachu?'' he asked. ''And is it the one that can use volt tackle?''

''Yeah…pikachu is my partner. And yes he can'' Said Ash slightly frowning. ''Now what do you want?''

''Nothing.'' Said Paul ''Just a three on three battle.''

''Oh really?…May be after you learn to speak properly and respect your elders.'' Said Ash walking past him.

''Are you afraid?'' taunted Paul smirking. Ash stopped in his tracks and turned back looking at Paul directly in his eyes

'Did he just say that I was afraid' thought Ash angrily 'He doesn't know who he messin' round with. I'll teach him a lesson.' Ash then looked at professor Rowan ''Professor can I use your backyard for the battle?'' he asked. Professor just nodded. ''Thanks. Follow me Paul.'' Said Ash walking.

Both of them were now standing opposite to each other.

''Wow i've never seen a real battle before.'' said Dawn excitedly.

''Well, You will see a good one now and I'm gonna win'' said Ash pumping his fist determinedly.

''Huf..'' smirked Paul.

''What's so funny Paul.'' asked Ash annoyed ''Why are you laughing?''

''Its just that...you speak like a little kid.'' pointed Paul. Ash glared at Paul.

''Oh then come on hotshot show that you are a grown up.'' said Dawn looking aggressive. Paul ignored it.

''I'll referee'' offered Gary walking to them.

''Why? That's won't necessary. It will be over much quickly than you think.'' Said Paul smirking. Ash's face was now red with anger as he clutched Sceptile's pokeball tightly in his hand.

'Who does he think he is? Coming out of nowhere and speaking like that.' But he was observant enough to notice something wrong. Paul's smirk was growing wider and wider as Ash kept heating up more and more.

'So he is enjoying by making me mad. If he thinks he can win by that cheap trick then he got something coming.' thought Ash 'I need to calm myself down' he then remembered something drake of Hoenn elite four said 'That's right, I need to concentrate on the battle and nothing else. Just on the battle.' He thought.

To everyone's surprise Ash who till that point looked severely pissed off abruptly calmed down. He loosed his grip on Sceptile's pokeball and closed his eyes for a moment. He then opened his eyes.

But Gary noticed something different about the eyes. 'Wow look at his eyes...they look so determined...jus...just like in the portrait. Just like Red's '' thought Gary remembering the portrait of Red.

Ash calmed down and then spoke up. ''Its not like me to decline challenges'' he said ''Tell you what Paul. I'll defeat all three of your Pokémon with just one of mine and I won't even use my ace'' said Ash putting Sceptile's pokeball inside.

The group gasped in time Paul was the one who looked pissed beyond all reasons. ''GRR...ILL SHOW YOU ELEKID STANDBY FOR BATTLE'' he yelled. The electric Pokémon who was angry himself jumped to the battle field sparking its ears.

'That's right eat your own shit' ''Aipom I choose you.'' said Ash calmly throwing a pokeball. The purple monkey stood facing its opponent. This time Aipom didn't show its playful attitude as it replicated its trainer as it stood seriously on the battle field.

Then suddenly Paul surprised every one ''Elekid return''

Aipom was momentarily distracted. ''I'ts nothing Aipom, he's just storing his powerful Pokémon for the last and sending his weaklings first.'' Ash lied partly to put aipom's mind back on the field. He wasn't stupid to underestimate the opponent's strength. He suffered a lot many times doing so. Paul may have stuff up his sleeve that they don't know at all. So Ash kept his guard up.

''WEALKINGS?...Starley stand by for battle'' Paul threw a pokeball out of which came a Starley chirping its name. Paul glared at Ash ''so where is the starley that I saw you catch with Pikachu when you were coming towards the lab with that girl?'' questioned Paul ''Do you think its good enough of a Pokémon to have on a team?''

''Any Pokémon can become good under a good trainer. I haven't got any training with my new Starley so I don't use him in battling. Any way if you want to battle my Starley you need to get through aipom''

''Starley use aerial ace'' commanded a Paul. 'Staaaaaar'' its sped toward the stationary Aipom at incredible speed. Ash didn't command until the last second.

''Double team'' he said just the second when Starley disappeared in its aerial ace. There were now 10 Aipom on the field. The speed of double team raised some dust on the floor which momentarily showed of Starley's position.

Paul's eyes widened as he saw his Starley going at high-speed towards the ground. "STARLEY...ST...'' before he could finish the attack Ash commanded again ''focus punch''

The 10 Aipom charged their tail/fist and hit Starley. 'Staaar...' they could see the flying type unconscious on the ground.

''Wow..Aipom won'' said Dawn still not believing how fast the battle ended. ''It took longer to end in what i saw on TV'' she said with sarcasm showing off in every phrase. Paul got irritated.

''Impressive'' said professor rowan ''Using double team to both dodge and reveal aerial ace and having use the images of Aipom to power up focus punch without interruption...was pure genius''

Neither Ash nor Aipom looked away from the field. ''Useless Pokémon...i'll see you later.'' said Paul glaring at the now returned starley. ''Chimchar stand by for battle.'' said Paul as a fire monkey appeared.

'What? A Chimchar. What nonsense? Why didn't this guy not yet bring out his powerful Pokemon' thought Ash 'He looks older than me so he must have at least one fully evolved starter. He is using Chimchar now and Elekid later and starley is already out. That makes three' Ash then realised 'either he is not taking this battle seriously or he is HIDING his important Pokémon. But why would he do that... Oh that's it, he's not hiding them. He is just training his weak Pokémon by fighting against powerful trainers. That explains why he's after Pikachu. I better be careful with this guy in the future.'

''Chimchar flame wheel' said Paul. Chimchar spit fire and rolled in a wheel towards Aipom.

''Aipom charge your focus punch' the two professor's gasped at the command and as for Paul, he looked like he already put a victory in his bag. Paul just smirked.

Ash tried to hide his smile at his opponent's stupidity. Just as chimchar and its flame wheel came a few inches apart ''on the ground'' said Ash. Aipom hit the focus punch on the ground and thrust itself upwards. Paul's surprised eyes followed aipom take off momentarily looking away form chimchar. As for chimchar he was speeding at his speed in the same path.

'Good he is off guard' thought Ash looking a Paul ''use double hit twice'' before could realise what was happening Aipom used the attack twice on the flame monkey. Chimchar's speed coupled with the thrust from Aipom's attack he was hit to a large boulder with a loud thud. The boulder began to crack slowly and then fell apart. Chimchar fell down unconscious instantaneously.

''He used Chimchar's speed to his own advantage'' realised Dawn in surprise. ''Thats some strategy''

''Actually..its not strategy'' corrected Gary ''Ash barely uses his brain to strategize. If I knew him better he uses his instincts during a battle.'' said Gary remembering his battle with Ash in Johto League.

''Still good for nothing'' yelled Paul at Chimchar ''Return... Elekid stand by for battle...'' he then looked at Ash ''ill see how you will handle this''.

Ash looked unfazed but inside he was thinking different 'so by his talk Elekid must be one of his best...lets see' he opened his Pokédex and pointed to elekid.

_''Elekid the Electric Pokémon. Elekid is the pre evolved form of Electrabuzz. It generates electricity by spinning its arms.'' _Said dexter's voice. Upon scrolling down Ash read that it had weak point between its head, but the attacker may be shocked if they launched an attack there._ So if I attack there it should be finished in one shot. And I need to be careful about static_.'

''Elekid thunder'' yelled Paul.

''Dodge with double team and then use quick attack'' said Ash laying another trap. Paul frowned as his attack missed but smirked again when he saw Aipom coming in for hit with a quick attack.

But to Paul's utter displeasure Ash uttered another command ''Swift full power'' Aipom used its tail to send out large number of stars. Quick attack served its purpose doubling the speed of swift. The attack hit the _electric _Pokémon and it took a full powerful hit. Elekid was displaced from its position, panting heavily. And Aipom stood where Elekid had been a moment earlier.

''So you knew about static'' said Paul in disgusted tone.

''Did ya think I was reading comics in my Pokédex?'' asked Ash.

''So you are laying traps to attack me'' said Paul.

''Well I you can't blame. You were off guard many times in the battle.'' said Ash frowning ''enough chatter ill let by battle talk.''

''Aipom get close with quick attack'' Ash commanded.

''Spare me not that again'' he said smirking. ''do you think ill fall for the same trick. ''Elekid use protect.''

''Combine focus punch with iron tail quick'' Ash eyeing Aipom. Paul stared without any command.

'He is confident that protect will save him' thought Ash. Aipom charged and the tense moment began as both the trainers opposed their theory regarding the protect's capability.

Focus punch charged up and next iron tail. First focus punch hit the green barrier as Aipom struggled to break through it. After a few tense moments of struggle between Aipom and Elekid the barrier gave up and so did the focus punch. But Paul gasped as iron tail instead of disappearing with impact it powered up even more.

''Between the EARS'' said Ash yelling the last work. Aipom understood and hit Elekid between the ears with iron tail. Elekid yelled painfully. As for Aipom it took a good amount of static.

Ash knew that he would need another attack to end this 'but that static.' "AIPOMMMM...ONCE MORE ...YOU CAN DO IT'' yelled Ash not sure if his attempt would have any impact.

Aipom who was falling and struggling in mid-air with static heard Ash's yell. It wasn't going to let his master down. Aipom mustered all the power and rotated to make his last hit even more powerful. The attack had already hit the yelling yelling Elekid ultimately putting him down. Elekid fell on the ground unconscious. Aipom fell too but he was smiling. Apparently it still has strength except he was stunned but the static. Ash went and picked up the purple monkey. "Gary'' said Ash not looking at him.

''Oh yeah'' said Gary ''since all of Paul's Pokémon are unable to battle Ash wins''. ''Well it was quick as you said Paul'' he added giggling.

''What an intense battle'' said Dawn ''I've never seen something like this. Not even on TV''

As for Paul He just stood looking at Ash. 'Who the heck is he? No one swept me off like that.' ''Who are you?'' he grunted.

Ash turned to Paul after returning his Aipom. ''I'm glad you decided to Ash'' said Ash sarcastically '' The name's Ash Ketchum...From pallet town.''

''Kanto huh?...Thanks for the battle.'' he said sincerely. He then looked at Professor's Rowan. ''I'm sorry for the rude behaviour. Im off''' he said leaving.

After a few minutes of blank staring at the leaving trainer who actually apologised the group shook their thought's off.

''That was a great battle Ash'' said rowan ''oak was right about you.''

''Thanks professor.'' said Ash rubbing the back of his head. ''But I should thank Gary for knocking sense into me earlier. If I didn't look up Elekid in the dex Aipom would've lost.''

''Aw...no problem Ash. You need someone to knock sense in you once in a while.'' said Gary. Ash just scoffed.

Ash and Dawn separated from the group again and departed from the lab.

Ash was enjoying the beauty of Sinnoh region. It was evening and the sun shone bright orange lighting the horizon beautifully. Ash could never see the sky plain without any bird transiting in it. A few Pokemon always poked their head from the trees eying them cautiously and hiding back again.

''Wow Sinnoh region is beautiful'' he said.

''Yah'' Dawn agreed. ''I've never been out of Sinnoh but I can say that it's the best.''

The duo walked a lot of distance when it stuck Ash. ''heyy where are we going?'' He asked Dawn. He was completely enveloped by the beauty of the new region that he didn't think of his route. Dawn who was apparently day dreaming of contests came out of it.

''Huh...What do you mean **where** are we going.'' she asked ''I thought i told you back in the lab that we were going to Jubellife city. And i thought you Knew the route so i didn't ask professor''

''Oh'' Ash said looking sheepishly ''so that means...''

''THAT MEANS WE DONT KNOW WHERE WE ARE HEADED...YOU NUMBSKULL'' she said angrily. Just then the heard a large honk from the behind. ''huh?''

A truck stopped by and popping out of its window was..."Brock'' Ash said wide-eyed.

''Hello Ash'' said Brock getting down from the truck. ''Long time no see'' he said shaking hand. A girl then popped out of the truck from the drivers side. ''either ya guys go way back or your just too friendly Brock.'' she said smiling.

''Ash meet Claudina'' he the pulled Ash to a side away from Claudina. ''I met her on my way from pewter city two days ago and she's so beautiful...Caludina and i travelling on the road to Loooooove'' he said with a love-struck face.

''Yah...but in a truck?'' asked Ash.

Claudina's phone rang and she answered ''Oh hi honey...okay ill be there ASAP''

Brock looked aghast. ''Oh Brock it was my boyfriend...my eighteen wheel and I need to voltackle there...ya have yar best friend so move along ...bye...thanks for both lunch and dinner.'' she said driving away.

''NOOOOO...'' yelled Brock as she drove away ''Thats it all gone''. ''Pika chuu'' pikachu sweat dropped at the scene.

Brock then got back to his senses. ''oh heyy Ash. Where are you headed? The first gym is Oreburgh gym in the Oreburgh city.''

''Oh yeah..thanks Brock.'' he said finally knowing the location of the first gym. ''This is Dawn'' he said ''Our new travelling partner.

''So your bike got burnt too?'' asked Brock

".."

The group chatted for a while with introductions and stuff

''No problem Dawn you are in the right route.'' said Brock. ''Jubilife city in in the way to oreburg city.''

''Thanks Brock.'' she said.

The night was already falling as they arrived to Jubellife city. They rested there in the Pokémon centre and met a Pokémon trainer called Nando. He was apparently doing some _pondering _what he must choose between contests and battles. Dawn and Ash got into a fight what the _Pokémon bard _Nando should take. They ran off from the center to the forest where Nando left earlier. They couldn't find him and got scolded by Brock as they had to sleep in the forest. In the midnight the bard Nando reappeared with his Budew. Dawn challenged him to a battle and lost with ease as Budew evolved into roselia.

The next day Nando was still under dilemma about which path he should choose battles or the contests. He said that he really liked the battle he had with Dawn who was a coördinator. He then challenged Ash so that he could choose from both. Ash accepted the challenge. After his Sceptile made a quick work of Roselia nando realised that he had a lot to improve in battles too and could not leave battles for contests. So he chose - _Both._

The same day Jubellife city had their contest. It was to be held in the noon. Dawn requested Ash to help her with the battling practise. Ash agreed and helped her with his aipom against her newly caught Buneary and practised behind the Pokémon centre.

''Aipom use swift'' yelled Ash. 'aipoah' it jumped up and released numerous stars. The stars twirled and twisted in the air showing off magnificently. Ash looked stunned. ''Aipom stop foolin' around. I asked you to attack not dance.''

''May be it's trying to appeal its attacks.'' said Brock. Aipom then jumped on the ground and started dancing to tell something to Ash.

''Ash maybe it wants to...it wants to take part in the contest.'' said Dawn.

''Aipom are you sure?'' asked Ash looking not really sure if it were a good idea.

'Aipoah...aipoah.' it nodded.

Ash looked at Brock who just shrugged. ''Well if you really want to you can participate'' said Ash reluctantly to aipom.

''Why don't you register too Ash'' asked Dawn smiling ''it will be fun''

''DON'T YOU BOTH HAVE TO REGISTER'' yelled Brock realising that the registration desk closes in half an hour.

''Your right'' yelled Dawn. The trio then ran up to the contest stadium and registered.

"How do we register?'' asked Ash to the girl at counter.

''Ah two new coordinators..'' she smiled ''Please fill in this form. Your name, Pokédex ID and the two Pokémon you want to use''

''Two Pokémon?'' asked Ash in confusion.

''Yaaah'' said Dawn matter of factly ''In Sinnoh we use two Pokémon.''

''You mean show off both Pokémon?'' he asked

''No silly. In the appeals round we use only one Pokémon and in the following battles we use any one from them.''

''Oh i get it.'' he said.

He walked away with the form 'firstly aipom of course that's why I'm in this mess. Then...pikachu, or sceptile...alright ill go for sceptile with the battles. At least he will have some contest battling experience.' thought Ash filling in the details with in his surprisingly _cursive _handwriting. He looked proudly at his handwriting remembering all the days he spent in the pre trainers school.

Ash and Brock were then introduced to Dawn's mom Johanna. Johanna was a top coördinator in her days. Dawn called her mom to get her wishes. Instead her mom asked Brock a Dawn to take care of her and told them that she could be a handful sometimes. She also send Dawn some new outfit for the contest.

''Wow thank you mom'' she said twirling around in her new outfit ''How do i look Ash.''

''Well you look good...but its a new one on me. In Johto and Kanto may never wore any outfit'' he said remembering.

''Well in Sinnoh we do wear outfit'' said Dawn ''It makes the deal look serious'' she said.

''But i don't have any'' said Ash he said rummaging his bag ''...except this'' he pulled out a blue coloured outfit that had a medieval look.

He then put it on. And showed to the group.

Brock was not surprised as he saw that uniform before. But Johanna's eyes widened.

''Ash were did you get those'' she asked curiously.

''Lady Ilene of Cameroon palace let me have it after I won their _aura guardian of the year _title.'' said Ash.

''You've been to Rota?'' she asked amused.

''Yeah. Why do you ask?''

''Well well ...then you must be the same Ash Ketchum''

''Huh?''

''I went to Rota last year on the occasion of a special contest as a judge and there were poster of you in that uniform every where.'' she said.

''Oh yeah...it was the last year I went there'' said Ash in shock ''Guess aura guardian thing is great deal there''

''Yah...its a big deal everywhere see they are very rare'' she said ''Ash have you ever used aura?'' she asked

''Umm...yes once I produced an aura sphere.'' silence took over the group.

A hint of nervousness and shock took over Johanna. ''Um...well...'' she didn't know what to say. Her eyes fell on Dawn's neck.

''Heyy Dawn where's the choker?'' she asked remembering suddenly.

''What choker?'' Dawn asked ''i didn't see any thing in the box.''

''You mean this one'' said a feminine stranger's voice. The trio turned to their back to see a girl slightly taller than Ash standing. She had red hair. Slightly dark tan. And she wore an outfit for contest. A well-built Glameow stood graciously holding a pink piece of ribbon like cloth -_choker_ ''I found it in the corridor'' she said.

''Well how did you know its mine?'' asked Dawn picking up the choker.

''Well you's clothing is the only one that matches with the choker.'' she said smiling.

''Thank you my name is Dawn...from twin leaf town...This is Ash Ketchum and Brock Slate from Kanto region.'' both Brock and Ash said their respective _Hi._

''Hello my name is Zoey and I'm from snow point city'' she said.

_Somewhere in a dressing room._

''My hair is a mess _again_'' said Dawn nervously running the brush through her hair to straighten it out in vain.

She then hears foot steps outside the door. Before she could see who it was Zoey came into the mirror. ''hair problem?'' she asked smiling.

''Yes...please help.'' pleaded Dawn. Zoey then began to work on it.

''Frst time into the contests'' asked Zoey.

''Yes but how did you know?'' asked Dawn in surprise.

''You've got the first time vibes'' she said chuckling.

''Is it that obvious?'' she asked

''Yah...but don't worry I was also nervous the first time'' said Zoey ''Everybody is''

''How many ribbons have you won?'' asked Dawn.

''I've participated in two contests and got a ribbon'' she said pulling out her ribbon case. Dawn took a look at it.

''Wow its beautiful.'' said Dawn

''Well its done...i must say you have really good shine on your hair'' said Zoey ''But we better go to the waiting room now.''

_in the waiting room for contestants a while ago_

_Ash and Brock _went into the trainer's waiting room.

''This place is a crowd'' said Ash frowning as he searched for an empty couch. Both Ash and Brock walked to couch in the corner and sat down.

''Thats because the appeal rounds are the preliminaries. See your token number.'' said Brock.

''it says...**23**...'' said Ash his head falling back on the couch.

''Where the hell is Dawn?'' asked Ash. ''I thought she was participating too''

''She went to the dressing room but its been a while'' Brock stated.

''Im gonna take a nap call me when my turn comes'' he said dozing away.

Brock just sighed 'he isn't serious about this ...may be he doesn't want to participate.' he thought. ' I don't know what will be the future of aipom'

After a few minutes Dawn and Zoey walked in to the waiting room as the event was about to start in half an hour.

Just as Brock was about to greet a large violet shark like Pokémon walked past Dawn and Zoey. Its legs piplup tripping it.

Piplup got mad and shouted the Pokemon ''pip..pip..pip..lup piplum'' it yelled frantically. The Pokémon just glared.

''Whats happening here'' said a girl walking past the shark Pokémon. She was the age of Dawn. She was wearing a red frock black full sleeve shirt and purple ribbons.

''Gabite. What are you doing'' she asked her Pokémon.

''Your Gabite hit my piplup'' said Dawn.

''Oh what a scrawny little Pokémon get it off my gabite'' she yelled.

''How dare you call my Piplup scrawny.'' she yelled back. ''Who are you any way?'' Dawn asked.

''The name's Ursula. And im gonna win this contest'' yelled Ursula.

''Not on my watch'' yelled back Dawn.

''Calm down you two'' said Zoey. Before they were about to handle each other physically Dawn had been restrained by Zoey and Ursula by Brock.

''Get off me'' she freed herself from Brock ''I'll see that your gone in the battle when we fight'' she said scoffing and walked away.

Dawn just glared at her.

After a few moments a large screen lit up showing the arena. It usually signalled the start of the contest.

''Are you okay Dawn?'' asked Zoey. Dawn was squeezing her Piplup.

''Fine...fine I'm just..'' she was about say.

''Don't worry Dawn'' comforted Zoey ''every body worries the first time''

Dawn's nervous face turned to frown. ''oh yeah...there's a first timer for you'' she said pointing to Ash sleeping with his legs apart on the couch. A bubble pulsated from his nose.

Zoey looked at Ash ''what he is participating too? And he's a first timer?''

''Yeah well he decided to join just today.'' said Dawn ''He's actually a trainer''

Zoey frowned. She never liked the people who did both contests and gym battles. ''Stupid'' she said surprising Dawn.

''What do you mean'' asked Dawn.

''It only shows his lack of seriousness in the path he chooses. Being both a trainer and coördinator, that's just ridiculous.'' she said walking away.

Dawn tilted her head in confusion 'Whats wrong with that?' she thought.

* * *

_The contest_

''Welcome to Jubeliffe city Pokemon contest. I'm Marian and its a pleasure to be here'' she said ''The winner of this contest will get this beautiful ribbon'' she said showing the ribbon.

''Its beautiful'' said Dawn. Brock just nodded. Ursula was glaring at Dawn. And Zoey was glaring at Ash who was still sleeping on the couch while Aipom was playing rock paper scissors with Pikachu on the table beside the couch.

Marian introduced the judges and called out the first contestant. It was – _Dawn_

''Its Dawn from Twinleaf Town'' said Marian ''She is making her début in the coordinator's world so lets welcome her with a loud applause.''

The crowd cheered for the new comer. She gingerly walked on to the stage. 'so many people' she thought. Then her leg suddenly slipped and she fell on the floor. Her pokeball rolled a foot away.

Ursula was laughing madly at the sight. Zoey looked furious but she knew better not attack anyone.

''Are you alright Dawn'' Marian asked an embarrassed Dawn extending her arm.

''Ye..yes'' ma'am she said getting up. She the took her pokeball and straightened up. ''Piplup take the stage'' she yelled throwing Piplup's pokeball. The water penguin Pokemon came out with its cry. 'PIPLUP' it was looking more confident than its trainer.

''Piplup use bubble beam'' commanded Dawn. Piplup let out large amount of bubble upwards. ''then use peck'' yelled Dawn. Piplum stored some energy in the beak making it look big.

_(And Piplup is storing some serious energy in its beak.)_

Then Piplup jumped upwards at incredible speed hitting the bubbles with peck. The bubbles burst out giving the look of a splendid firework.

The crown cheered madly at the show.

Later after a few random coordinators Zoey stood on the top by showing off her Misdeavous. Using combinations of dark and electric attacks combined with the design of her pokeball capsule seals showed both power and skill.

After that came Ursula it used it Gabite to use all sorts of weird attacks impressing judges.

After a few trainers in the room

''Ash your number is near wake up'' said Brock nudging the raven Haired trainer.

''May I help'' said Zoey smiling then she turned to Ash frowning ''Glameow use screech'' 'meow..' it said yelling loudly and sending out rings of shockwave towards Ash who's backside was lifted up in shock. ''Get up ketchum its your turn'' she said.

''Hey its Zoey'' said Ash rubbing his head. ''Hh..ok..Aipom return...'' he then took out a crumpled ball capsule and a few seals and stuck to the ball. ''Im goin' in'' said Ash running towards the stadium.

_''And now we have another début Ash Ketchum from far away region of kanto. Lets give him a round of applause.'' said Marian_

''YEAH...'' yelled Ash as he walked into the stadium showing a victory sigh. ''Aipom i choose you'' he threw the pokeball. It burst into a rings of electricity that enlarged away into the crowd.

This itself took the crowd by surprise and they began to cheer. The judges didn't look so impressed.

"How many seals did he stick again'' asked Zoey eying the empty seals cover that was left by Ash.

''He doesn't know how to use them'' said Brock face palming ''But they sure surprised the crowd.''

'Was that supposed to happen' thought Ash 'Anyway i need to get past through this stupid round and then the rest is a piece of cake. Lets see Aipom knows swift.'

''Aipom use double team'' he said calmly. Aipom complied and 10 Aipoms stood in a circle. Now use swift at the centre and then increase the intensity while angling your head upwards.

Aipom shot out swift slowly at first. The 10 stars joined at the centre to form a little bigger star. Then as intensity had increased with angle, the swifts joined together in the centre forming a giant mushroom.

The judges stared at the humongous mushroom made up of swifts. Marian had to practically lift her head 180 degrees to see the roof on the top. (_wow Ash has created a giant mushroom with swifts lets see what he does with it.)_

'' Aipom get to the bottom of the fist swift and blast the mushroom with focus punch full power'' said Ash. All 10 Aipoms jumped under the lower tip of the levitating mushroom and converged to one. Then it used focus punch as it went through the centre of the mushroom. The large mushroom blasted with full force resembling a nuclear explosion.

''Yeah'' yelled Ash not able to believe his own creation. The crowd cheered wildly holding on to their caps as the force was overwhelming.

* * *

_Waiting rooms_

The group in the waiting room stared wide-eyed. ''THE HELL IS THAT'' said Brock.

''Impressive...very...i didn't know Ash practised that'' said Dawn

''It obviously looks like he made that up on the stage just now'' said Zoey ''look at his face...he forgot that he is in a contest. He is having a time of his life over there.''

_stage-_

As the bomb like explosion ended Aipom could be seen falling down from a large height.

(_and Aipom is falling down from a height...is this really a part of Ash's show) said marian._

_'Well im afraid not' then his mind kicked in ''_Aipom use your swift on the ground'' Aipom used swift in the ground. The stars hit the floor and bounced back symmetrically. They reached over to the audience and broke into sparkles over them. Meanwhile aipom landed gracefully on the floor bowing.

''Phew great work Aipom you get a banana pie today'' said Ash as the monkey jumped on his shoulder.

''Impressive'' said Mr. Contesta ''that was some power and suspense. And making the whole thing on the stage itself was a feat of courage for any coordinator...10 points''

''Remarkable is an understatement...10 points'' said Sukizo

''Coordination between Ash and Aipom was amazing and the way aipom trusted Ash and jumped into the mushroom of swifts shows the bond between Pokémon and trainer. 10 points'' said nurse joy.

Ash walked back to the waiting room. He cringed when every body stared at him, jealousy burning in their eyes. He grinned sheepishly as he walked to the group.

Dawn practically flung at him ''Ash you rocked''

''Nice handiwork out there'' said Zoey ''was the really a debut?''

''Actually...'' Ash picked out a half ribbon from his bag ''i participated in an unofficial contest back in Kanto during my battle frontier. And shared this ribbon with may maple..my last travelling partner.''

''Oh...did you use Aipom there just like this?'' asked Dawn

''Nope i used him'' said Ash pulling out a green apricorn ball. ''and im gonna use him today''

Dawn gasped.

''What Pokemon is that'' asked Zoey eying the apricorn ball.

''Welcome to the nightmare of pokeball battling'' said Dawn sweating

Ursula then walked to the group.

''Can you battle as good as you show'' she asked sarcastically. ''cuz im gonna take you down.''

''I saw your gabite'' said Ash calmly (yawn) ''And believe me when I say... _you won't even get a minute out there against me_...so go play somewhere else...rookie''

Ursula's blood boiled every drop.

Dawn Zoey and Brock couldn't help but let out a snicker.

The screen lit up again- _pairings _it said.

Round 1:

Ash Vs. Ursula

Zack Vs. Tommy

Zoey Vs. Amanda

Dawn Vs. Levan

_Ash Vs. Ursula_

On to my left is Ash Ketchum of pallet town and to the right is Ursula from Celestic town. Coordinators can battle for 5 minutes and the points that remain in the end will decide the winner. Begin

''Gabite go'' yelled Ursula. The pokeball blew into dark black smoke and then it was engulfed by a shark dragon.

''sceptile...time for some contest battling'' said Ash smiling as he threw the pokeball. Leaves and vines erupted out of nowhere and stood a large green lizard. Sceptile looked at the fancy work goin' around him from the seal and rolled his eyes looking at Ash.

Ash shrugged and then winked at Sceptile.

Sceptile didn't care to look at his opponent. He took a battle stance and simulated some lightening fast kicks and punches in the air.

The crowd cheered just from that show.

''Another athletic Pokémon from Ash...a well developed Sceptile...let's see how this grass type takes on the dragon type.'' said Marian.

Ursula hated all the attention that Ash's Sceptile was getting. It also hated the fact that Sceptile didn't see Gabite much as a threat.

''Gabite use aerial ace'' commanded Ursula thinking that aerial attack will do good on a grass type like Sceptile. But Ash didn't command. To the utter surprise of the whole stadium Gabite just passed through Sceptile as though it was a ghost type.

''Bu..but how?'' asked Ursula in confusion.

''You need to be faster than that.'' said Ash ''The speed of your Gabite was so pathetic that in that time Sceptile could move away, have a cup of cappuccino and come back to the same spot.''

''How dare you mock me'' yelled Ursula ''gabite use dragon pulse...ill see how you'll escape that.''a green orb of energy came out of Gabite's mouth and speed towards Sceptile. Sceptile was not impressed with its power.

''Sceptile show em' a real dragon pulse'' said Ash. Sceptile extended its hands aiming at the gabite. Then a dragon pulse five times the size of Gabite's sped with a speed that made gabite's attack look as though it were walking. It instantly over took the smaller pulse and in no time Gabite took the blast from the pulse.

''Amazing folks ...this Sceptile knows dragon pulse.'' said Marian with wide eye.

Gabite was now looking dizzy. ''Ursula lets play dragon dragon'' said Ash taunting her.

''Gabite finish this with dragon rush'' she yelled. The land shark's body turned blue as it rushed towards sceptile.

Ash was not stupid to underestimate this attack. It was clear by the way his face turned serious. ''sceptile use leech seed''

Sceptile extended its arm and shot a seed that exploded in mid-air and covered Gabite sucking out its energy.

Gabite fell to the ground.

''Gabite get it off and attack'' she cursed

Gabite somehow managed to remove the vines but not before losing a lot of energy.

'Good now that she cannot risk using energy-consuming dragon type moves ill end this' thought Ash. ''Sceptile time to finish this...use solar beam''

Sceptile has been itching to use this move.

The Sun Glowed suddenly 10 times brighter as Sceptile used sunny day. Sceptile extended his arms glowing green. The Sunlight went out as fast as it came. And now the eight pods on the Sceptile's back glowed white with dense pure energy.

"Fire'' yelled Ash. Sceptile opened its mouth and fired a large amount of energy as one of the bulbs on its back went out. Gabite jumped in time to escape.

''Good Gabite use iron tail again.'' said Ursula

Gabite's tail glowed white as it sped for Sceptile. But its eyes widened when one more burst of solar beam hit it in point-blank range.

Sceptile now stood smirking as one more bulb on its back went out.

''Gabite is unable to battle so Sceptile wins'' she said.''so Ash wins by a knock out'' The scoreboard was ignored because all that happened in two minutes and Ash's points were 100 % as Sceptile took no attack

''I forgot that it was a contest and it looked like a battle..'' said Mr. Contesta ''Ash Ketchum can really think on his feet''

''Remarkable as expected'' said Sukizo.

* * *

_waiting room_

_''Oh the judges love him already'' said Zoey sarcastically._

_''Did you see that battle...i don't want my piplup there...its overkill'' Dawn._

_''I agree'' said Brock._

''I cant wait to battle him'' said Zoey smiling

the others looked at disbelief.

_Stage_

''That was a good battle...'' said nurse joy ''and Ursula must know better that over powering a trainer like Ash is not possible. After all we cannot expect to over power the CHAMPION of orange league and the battle frontier.'' she said winking at Ash.

The crowd gasped for a moment so did the other judges and Marian.

''How..how'd you know'' asked Ash surprised.

''Don't you recognise me Ash'' she asked ''i was the nurse joy in the fennel valley when you battled pyramid king of brandon''

Ash smiled a wide grin as he reached to shake her hand. ''its nice to see you again'' he said.

''Well that explains every thing'' said Marian.

* * *

_Waiting room_

''I THOUGHT THAT THE NURSE JOY WAS FAMALIAR'' yelled Brock with a love stuck and dopey face.

''So I was travelling with a champion of two leagues all this time'' said Dawn shocked.

''So he is THE Ash Ketchum. I heard a lot about him for the past four years and didn't recognise him all this time'' thought Zoey.

''Well how didn't we hear about him when he is a champion'' asked Dawn.

''You see orange league wasn't an official league when Ash defeated drake. It was recently recognised as drake.'' said Brock ''and battle frontier keeps all the information of its frontiers brains and the champion a secret for some reason'' said Brock.

Ash then entered the waiting room as coordinators backed away from him. ''Nice sweep buddy'' said Brock

''Thanks Brock'' said Ash.

''But only one problem'' said Brock

''Huh?..whats that?'' asked Ash confused.

''YOU DIDNT TAKE NURSE JOY'S NUMBER'' yelled Brock as the group fell comically.

* * *

_After sometime._

''Oh don't worry Dawn you will do better next time'' said Brock comforting Dawn ''its only your first contest.''

_Dawn was defeated by Zoey in the second round and Zoey is facing Ash now._

_Zoey Vs. Ash_

''Gallade curtain'' yelled Zoey throwing her pokeball. ''its nice to battle you Ash please don't back down just because im your friend''

''No way a battle is a battle'' said Ash ''you don't back down either''

''Gallade swords dance'' said Zoey.

''Nice choice of move'' said Ash...''sceptile...huh?'' Ash looked at the scoreboard to see his points decrease. 'What nonsense im losing points just cuz her Gallade is dancing beautifully?' ''Aerial ace'' said Ash.

Sceptile dived for an aerial ace and Gallade's powering up was stopped in the middle as it was hit by the super effective attack.

''Now restrain with vine whip'' said Ash. Sceptile sent out eight wines towards the fighting psychic type.

''Use psychic to stop them'' said Zoey. Gallade compiled and its eyes glowed. The wines were now controlled by gallade. ''Restrain sceptile'' she said.

The vines were sent back as Sceptile was now completely enveloped by his own vines.

'Oh shes pretty good thought Ash. I need think of something before this gets outta hand'

''Gallade use mach punch'' said Zoey. Gallde fist glowed as it sent out a barrage of punches. ''Sceptile use detect'' said Ash. Sceptile kept a calm mind though he was restrained by his own vines. Though sceptile could not move the detect helped him dodge those attacks.

''Sceptile knows detect? this could be a problem'' said Zoey to herself.

''Ill end your problems now'' said Ash smiling.

'Whats he up to' thought Zoey 'his Pokémon his now tied up by its own attack but he still has his cool'

''Sceptile...use leaf storm followed by dragon breath'' said Ash.

'Sceptiiile' it yelled as a storm of leaves enveloped the whole battle field.

Zoey's points reduced somewhat and they were now almost equal

The dragon breath that followed made the judges want to decrease Ash's points as every body began to wave off the smoke. The leaves were burnt down by the flames and now the whole field was smokey Gallade and Sceptile were stuck in the smoke and were not visible to their trainers. ''how did you think you can have advantage with this trick...you cant see too'' said Zoey yelling to Ash.

''As a matter of fact I can'' said Ash

''WHAT?'' yelled Zoey in shock.

It was true. Though Ash could not see them their aura was clearly visible to him. ''Sceptile end this with dragon rage...45 to your right.''

A yellowish green orb of thundering energy was seen developing then suddenly the orb was seen travelling through the smoke. Out of the smoke came Gallade flying who was being pushed at his torso by the orb of dragon rage. ''GALLADE NOOO...'' yelled Zoey as the orb exploded rendering Gallade unable to battle. 'galaaaade...' it said falling down.

''Gallade is unable to battle so Sceptile wins the match..the winner of Jubellife city Pokémon contest is Ash'' said Marian

''Don't worry gallade...we will win next time'' Zoey soothed the Pokémon.

_Pokemon centre_

The group returned to Pokémon centre for the night. Dawn Brock and Zoey were having dinner while Ash was feeding Pikachu, Sceptile, and Aipom. ''You were great today'' said Ash. They cried their names saying thanks and returned to eating

He then walked to the group. ''Hey Zoey I wanna give you this'' said Ash handing her the ribbon.

''You are giving me your ribbon why?'' she asked him confused.

''well i shouldn't have participated today.'' he said ''i felt really guilty about the fact that i brought Sceptile into battle field'' he said.

''Its not Sceptile that you brought onto the field Ash'' she said ''you've brought your out of the box brain ...you would have created a camouflage so perfectly with such a weird combination?''

''Well the truth is...'' said Ash ''you were the best coördinator I've ever seen in all my experience.''

''Really'' she asked blushing. ''Thats a nice thing to say Ash''

''And I don't want to come in the way of coordinators as there are limited contests'' he said ''so technically you are the winner''

He handed her the ribbon. She took it gently and backed away as her finger touched his. Ash looked confused but ignored it.

He then sat on the table beside her. ''so from snow point city?''he asked.

''Yea...yeah'' she said.

Ash took his plate of food and ate from it.

Zoey took occasional glances at Ash. A look of discomfort and redness clear from her face.

Her actions didn't go unnoticed by Dawn and Brock who grinned widely looking at each other.

'There goes down another girl' thought Brock.

''Zoey do we have a crush on someone?'' asked Dawn looking at her. Brock snickered as her face turned even redder.

Ash was too busy stuffing his face to notice anything.

''What are you talkin' about'' she said bending and eating her food.


	5. The Grass Type Drama

**The Grass Type Drama**

* * *

Professor Oak was sitting on his chair in the lab. His eyes had bags under them. It was visibly apparent that the professor hadn't slept for quite a while. Tracy didn't look any good either. He could be seen at the computer as he made phone calls every now and then to Sinnoh to contact a certain raven haired trainer. The lab and the Oak ranch was in chaos for the past few days.

There were considerably large number of Pokémon in the ranch. Some of them were the ones that trainers left in reserve when they caught extra Pokémon and also ...many wild Pokémon that migrate large distances found it comfortable to take a break there in the ranch and some never left. The total number of Pokémon could not be actually counted as the Pokémon came and went every day. But a rough survey by professor Oak and Tracy last year showed that there were at least 350 Pokémon on average at any point of time. While this gave Professor Oak and excellent opportunity to do some good research it had its own disadvantages.

Now the Oak ranch was not as big as prairie grass land...was it? Obviously not, the ranch, though it looked like it extended as far as the eye can see, was not as big to accommodate 350 Pokémon...It made the accommodation even more impossible as each type of Pokémon wanted a territory of their own. The water type hated the grass type that came to the lake to have some water. The grass type hated the flying type as they perched on their trees. A leader was always necessary to control the fights that happened between Pokémon. And that's where Bulbasaur came in. One of Ash's oldest Pokémon and faithful Pokémon. This happy Bulbasaur was respected throughout the ranch even by Charizard and Sceptile. The grass/poison type quickly became the professor's major helping hand and 24 hours partner.

The one thing that Bulbasaur hated was..._evolving_. The thought that his physical form would change completely always petrified Bulbasaur that he did all he could do with his power to stop from evolving. And that's how he stayed as successful Bulbasur even after all these years..._small yet powerful._ But the fate had something different stored for it.

_A few days ago Cassidy and Butch the other team rocket trio attacked the Oak ranch to steal the reserve poke mon kept in the pokeballs. It was late night when the theft happened. All the Pokémon were sleeping peaceful when the rocket duo slipped past through the security systems and cut holes through the window glass that led to Pokémon storage room._

_Not all Pokémon were asleep. Noctowl was enjoying the night's peaceful winds when he noticed the crooks moving past. She quickly alerted Bulbasaur who was sleeping under the same tree on which the Nocturnal Pokémon perched. Together Bulbasaur and Noctowl with her night vision tracked down the crooks and alerted the professor and Tracy including a few other Pokémon. The rocket duo was already well prepared for that as they got their Pokémon out...'A jiggilipuff?' thought everybody._

_The whole ranch fell asleep as the rockets plugged in their sound proof ear plugs. But Bulbasaur was not gonna fall for that. They were stealing his master's Pokémon. He loved them as much as he did his master. It mustered up all its strength to follow the rockets. To his demise Cassidy and butch were already in their helicopter which they somehow hid in the field. The chopper lifted and took off. Bulbasaur's eyes widened when he saw this and prepared his best solar beam...but there was a problem...it was the middle of the night...Bulbasaur shot the beam but the strength was not enough for it to reach the already speeding away chopper. Bulbasaur knew that there was only one way to stop them. He had to do it. Ash was more important to it than its interests. It closed its eyes reluctantly expecting the worst and then after an unusually blinding light stood an Ivysaur. ''saaaur'' it said determinedly loosing all the effects of the slumber song as the blossomed flowered on its back shined brilliantly. Ivysaur let loose the beam. The midnight sky turned to the brightness of day momentarily as it let loose the blinding solar beam. Then there was a loud boom and a few hours later every thing was in its place...except Bulbasaur._

That's how Professor Oak sat on the couch looking sleepless continuously for the third day. In front of him sat a depressed Ivysaur. ''saaaaurrrr'' it groaned in sadness laying flat on its belly. Professor Oak was swinging between being sad for Ivysaur and being frightened by the endless fights and battles outside the lab for territory. Tracy replicated the feelings. Professor Oak's Dragonite did all it can to control the mob fights. But even that pseudo necessary needed some rest. It had rusted away under Oak's papering, barley having any training. But it did all it could to live up to its name.

* * *

_Several Hours Later_

''Oh...okay. Thank you'' said Tracy putting away the phone.

Oak looked at Tracy expectantly ''who was it? If it's the pizza tell him that it's not safe here anymore and ask him to air drop the package to the lab.''

Tracy sweat dropped ''Its not the pizza professor. It's a bit of good news for Ivysaur.'' he said ''Just now old Nurse Joy of Fennel Valley called.''

''You mean the same Nurse Joy that had multi personality disorder of being a feisty battler and a kind Nurse?'' asked Oak raising an eyebrow.

''Exactly'' confirmed Tracy ''And guess what, she is the new Nurse Joy of Jubeillife city. Apparently, Ash and company were there and he made quite a buzz in the city by his performance in the Pokémon contest there.'' Ivysaur perked up on hearing its trainers name and waked to Oak's side on the floor and looked curiously at Tracy. 'at least he's moving now' thought Tracy.

''Ash being a coördinator? That sure is something out of ordinary.'' said professor Oak imagining Ash in all sorts of outfits and weird poses. He then shook the thought off. ''Where is he now?'' asked Oak sternly.

''Luckily he is staying at the Pokémon centre with his friends for the night'' said Tracy ''Should I call him now. It's already midnight''

''Call him right away Tracy'' yelled Oak ''Before he leaves the centre. I can't deal with this mess anymore. We need his help. And bulba...I mean Ivysaur needs some rest too'' he said looking at the depressed grass type.

Tracy nodded then walked to the video phone followed by Oak and Ivysaur. He looked at the recent calls list in his phone and dialed the number of Jubillife Pokémon centre. After a few rings Nurse Joy answered.

''Oh Hi Tracy...'' she said letting out a slight yawn.

''Hello Nurse Joy...I was wondering if you could put Ash online. Its an emergency.'' said Tracy. She couldn't say no, especially after she looked at professor Oak's face.

''O...kay. Gimme a minute'' she said going out of the screen. Ash then appeared with a sleepy face followed by Brock. Well Brock was sleepy too but his squinted eyes concealed it very well.

''Hel... (yaaawn)..loooo professor Oak. What's the problem. Nurse Joy said it was an emergency.'' said Ash looking wearily.

''Heh...Ash sorry to disturb you at this hour...but we have a problem'' said Oak. Tracy then explained everything to Ash.

Ash sleep disappeared the moment he heard Bulbasaur's name. He looked sad. ''so Bulbasaur did it for me and other Pokémon ..huh. He is a great buddy. I wish it did not happen'' he said.

''Well, it's our mistake too. We weren't ready for such thing.'' said Oak.

''Where is he?'' asked Ash. Tracy then helped Ivysaur up to the screen. ''saaaaur'' it said sorrowfully.

''Ivysaur don't be sad. You will get used to it eventually'' said Ash ''what ever you may be...you will be my best buddy. I promise''

''Saaaaur. Ivysaaar'' he still didn't look any better.

''Ivysaur...pack up. You are coming here'' said Ash in a cheerful tone ''We will have lots of fun.''

''Ivysaur. Ivy saur'' he nodded looking slightly better. It then sent its vines and got its pokeball out and vanished into red light before the screen.

"Ash what about the ranch'' asked Brock ''The Pokémon there need to be calmed down''

''No problem Brock. I'll send Sceptile. I don't think Bulbasaur is in good mood to do guardian stuff.'' he said taking out Sceptile's ball. "Sceptile i need your help'' he said throwing the ball.

''Sceptileeee'' it said looking at Ash.

''Sceptile there is a lot of disorder goin' on in the Oak ranch and I need you to set 'em right'' he said ''Gather your friends and take control of the ranch. I will call you as soon as i feel that you can come back.''

Sceptile looked reluctant but nodded eventually after he observed the seriousness in his master's voice.

''Good..'' he said and continued in an apologetical tone '' I know that you want to travel with me. But just this once. I promise that it won't be long before i call you back to the team.''

''Sceptileee'' it nodded firmly. Ash returned his loyal grass type and teleported it to the lab in exchange for Ivysaur.

''Professor I was wondering if you could send me some more of my team'' said Ash ''It will be a while before I catch new Pokémon so until then ill have a team''

''Just name 'em Ash'' said Oak.

''Lets see. I have Pikachu, Aipom, now Ivysaur and then Starley. So ill take a water type Corphish?...no Sceptile will need help. Okay then It would be Totodile and Cyndaquill.'' said Ash.

''Oaky'' said Tracy as he got the named balls and initiated the transfer. A lure ball and another fire type apricorn ball came through.

''Thanks Ash. I'll call you back when the situation is under control or you call me when Ivysaur feels okay...'' said Tracy ''good bye'' he cut the call.

* * *

_The next day morning in Sinnoh._

The group got up early in the morning and got freshened up. The other night Zoey decided that she would hook up with the group for a while to help Dawn with her contests. Whether it was for Dawn's training or was it to stay close to Ash nobody would know.

They had an early and really good breakfast courtesy of Nurse Joy who was happy to see Ash again. Then they planned to stay at the centre the morning and train in the battlefield that was made indigenously by Nurse Joy.

''Thanks for lettin' us use the battle field Nurse Joy'' said Ash as he walked to the field.

''No problem Ash its good to see you train again. Brings back old memories'' she said. She then proceeded to remove her Nurse Joy ''and bad tastes...'' she said in a feisty tone ''I want another battle with my chansey'' she said determinedly.

Brock Zoey and Dawn who were on the side bench face faulted at the Nurse's actions

''Is she always like this?'' asked Zoey.

''Yep...she loves battling'' said Brock looking at the two girls ''This is one joy i will never forget.''

Dawn looked with sense of disgust.

There was a call from inside the centre and suddenly she became the all so nice joy as her Pokémon replicated that. They then sprinted away into the centre.

''Hey come on you guys I wanna introduce you to some of my old friends'' said Ash waving to the group.

''Old friends?'' looked Zoey in confusion.

''It its Pokémon'' said Brock.

Zoey couldn't help but smile 'he treats his Pokémon just like his friends, he is one of a kind'

''Come on out Ivysaur, Totodile, cyndaquill'' said Ash throwing the balls.

''Crocroo'' yelled Totodile jumping and biting Ash's head. Ash didn't look annoyed but pet the dile's head.

''Cyyyyynda'' said the Johto fire type looking at Ash.

''Saaaur ivy saur'' said Ivysaur looking really happy to see his trainer. Ash knelt and pet his head.

''Don't worry Ivysaur soon you'll be proud that you've evolved'' said Ash.

This got Dawn and Zoey confused. ''what do you mean by that Ash'' asked Zoey ''did he just evolve''

''Yep'' replied Ash ''what happened was...(_explained the whole story)''_

_''S_o Ivysaur is like an ambassador at Oak ranch'' concluded Dawn.

''That's a lot of responsibility'' said Zoey.

''Well all my Pokémon are responsible'' he said confidently.

''Oh zip it Ash you look a lot handsome if you don't act so cocky.'' said Zoey. she stopped abruptly after she realised what she said.

''Huh?'' Ash stared at her blankly. Dawn giggled. ''Yo...you think I'm handsome?'' he asked shyly

''Well...um..shaddap Ash...'' she said blushing furiously as Dawn and Brock broke out into laughter.

''How about you bring out your Sceptile and we have a rematch'' Zoey asked trying to change the topic.

''Well Zoey...I sent Sceptile back to professor Oak to gain control over the ranch. I thought I told you that'' said Ash.

''Oh Okay''

''But don't worry Ivysaur here is as good'' he said.

''Well then get ready for some serious battling'' she said determinedly as she took her spot on the field. ''Gallade curtain'' she said throwing a pokeball.

''Galladeeee'' its said getting ready for the battle.

''Ivysaur i choose you'' said Ash pointing to the battle field.

''Ivy saaaur'' it said lunging to the battle field.

Ash pulled out his Pokédex. ''lets see Ivysaur's moves''

_''Ivysaur – level level 87. vine whip, razor leaf, leaf storm, synthesis, solar beam, leech seed, poison powder, sleep powder, sleep talk, frenzy plant, seed bomb_

_Abilities chlorophyll'' _said dexter

''Thats a lot of moves'' said Dawn.

''Your Ivysaur must be really experienced'' said Zoey.

''Its because Ivysaur was a Bulbasaur for a long time he knows variety of moves'' said ash.

''But I don't understand one thing though'' said Brock gaining everyone's attention ''Dexter said Ivysaur was at level 87''

''Well he trains a lot, he practically battles all day controlling the ranch'' said Ash matter of factly.

''Well im not surprised Ash. But all i want to point out is that Ivysaur evolves into _Venusaur _at level 32''

''WHAT?'' yelled the group stunned.

''Is that true Ivysaur?'' asked Ash looking at him ''can you evolve into Venusaur?''

He just nodded. ''Ivysauu..r.''

''Well do you wanna evolve anytime soon?'' asked Ash ''i don't wanna force you but do you intend to evolve at all?''

Ivysaur thought for a while. And nodded again. It then looked at Pikachu.

Pikachu jumped from Ash's shoulder.

''Pika pika chu?'' (what is it Ivysaur)

''Saur saur ivy saaar. Ivy saaur?'' (well how may gym battles have you people completed?)

''Pikapi pikachu. Pikaaa chuu pika'' (none. We came just a few days ago although Ash did win a contest)

''Saaaue..Ivy sasaur?" (whats that?)

''Pikachuuu...cha pikkakachu pika'' (something about showing off and battling and Sceptile swept it off)

''Saur saaaur ivy saur...ivy ivy saaaur ivvy saur'' (I dunno what that big guy is doing now. Corphish also missed him very much.)

''Pika...cuuuu..pika...pikaaaachuuuuu pikaaaaaa. Pikachu pikachuuuu'' (Well im not worried Sceptile's been a lot powerful lately. He learnt dragon type moves and has been sweeping off stuff)

Pokespeech Begins-**(A/N-Its annoying to write that pikasaur stuff)**

''So am I lagging behind in the power department?'' asked Ivysaur

''Nope definitely not.'' said Pikachu ''you may be powerful than Sceptile. Hes powerful alright but got more speed and agility''

''There's the problem'' said Ivysaur ''that lizard is fast but I can't be. Now that my body is heavier'' said Ivysaur sadly.

''Well then, you can forget about speed and improve your endurance and attack power'' said Pikachu.

''Then I will have to evolve into Venusaur'' said Ivysaur frowning.

Pikachu looked surprised. ''yo...you don't have to'' said Pikachu ''Its always your wish'' said pikachu ''Ash never forces''

''But...it's no use staying in this form...I need to get back into battling. Thanks for the insights Pikachu.'' said Ivysaur smiling.

''No problemo old buddy...'' said Pikachu smiling as he got back up on Ash's shoulder ''By the way its nice to have you back on the team''

Pokespeech Ends

Ash, Brock, Dawn, and Zoey looked at the two Pokémon conversing interestingly.

''What did you speak Pikachu?'' asked Ash curiously.

''Pikapi pikaaaaaa chu'' (Long story Ash. Just ignore)

But Gallade who was watching all this knew exactly what they talked about and also that the group was up to a big surprise. At the same time it didn't look so happy too. 'Powerful than that Sceptile lizard. I need to stay on guard' Gallade thought.

The surroundings brightened up as Ivysaur shone with brilliant Light. "wow...yo..you are evolving?'' said Ash looking stunned.

''It looks like Ivysaur thought it was useless to stay in that form and it might as well evolve into Venusaur.''

Ivysaur's blossomed bud opened up as it evolved into its larger form. ''venusaaaaarrrrrrr...'' it roared.

''Wow a Venusaur'' exclaimed Dawn opening her Pokédex.

_''Venusaur, the final form of the Bulbasaur. This Seed Pokémon Soaks up the sun's rays as a source of energy.'' chirped the female voice of Dawn's Pokédex._

''Any new moves?'' Ash asked dexter pointing to Venusaur

''_Take down, petal dance, hyper beam, giga impact, Giga Drain, Earthquake, sunny day.'' said dexter._

''See Venusaur, you could only use these attacks after you evolved.'' said Ash ''are you feelin' good about yourself now?''

''Venusaaaur...venusaaaur'' it said rubbing to Ash's cheeks. He grew up so much that now he was able to reach Ash's face very easily.

''Oh stooooooop it venusaaarrr.'' said Ash laughing and rubbing its face.

Zoey was too much mesmerised by that Pokémon trainer affection that she almost forgot about the battle until ''Gallade..gallllaaaaee'' called Gallade tapping her shoulder.

''Oh ...I forgot...Ash do you wanna battle or do you wanna spend some more time with Venusaur?'' she asked.

''Veeeenusaaar'' it said walking to the field.

''That answers it'' said Ash determinedly ''One on one?''

''Sure'' agreed Zoey ''And this time i'll play wisely, so do not underestimate me''

''This is a one on one match between Ash and Zoey. Begin.''

"Gallade use psychic'' she commanded. Gallade's eyes glowed white and Venusaur's body was slightly lifted up. Just as Gallade was about to throw Venusaur off.

''Razor leaf'' yelled Ash. Two enormous blade like leaves rifted the land apart as they flew towards a shocked Gallade. They hit him with full force as he was thrown against a tree.

''Wow that was some power'' exclaimed Dawn.

''Gallade are you okay'' asked Zoey worried. 'Gallade' it said composing itself. 'Venusaur is really powerful Pokémon' thought Zoey 'but its slow I need to use that to my advantage'

''Gallade close in with quick attack and use brick break'' said Zoey. Gallade disappeared and reappeared in front of Venusaur. Then hit with a powerful brick break on its head. Venusaur wailed in pain due to that attack. Gallade, on the other hand, took off and reached a safe distance.

''Venusaur are you alright?'' asked Ash worried. Venusaur nodded and composed himself.

''Venusaur use razor leaf again'' said Ash. This time Zoey was ready.

''Gallade Jump forward and dodge between them.'' Galade harmlessly jumped from between the razor leaves. ''Gallade psycho cut'' Gallade's arms then shone green as several crescent rings slashed their way towards Venusaur making a critical hit. Gallade then jumped back to Zoey's side.

'This is bad' thought Ash as he saw Venusaur take several hits. Venusaur was now panting but this nothing he couldn't take 'if it keeps up Venusaur is toast' thought Ash.

'Even after those hits Venusaur is still standing' thought Zoey in disbelief.

''Gallade psycho cut again'' she yelled as green rings shot out again.

''Counter with leaf storm'' said Ash. Numerous leaves appeared and took over the psycho cut as if it were nothing and made their way towards Gallade.

''Gallade use slash and defend'' she said. Gallade powered up slash and tried its best to cut through leaves and protect itself.

''Perfect...Venusaur use frenzy plant.'' yelled Ash. 'venusaaaaa...ur' yelled Venusaur as many large roots came out from entire field and restrained Gallade.

'Oh no' thought Zoey ''Gallade try to cut through the roots'' Gallade tried its best to powered up its sword like arms but they shut down every time it did.

''Sunny day and then solar beam'' said Ash. The sun shone brightly as Venusaur charged up for solar beam. Then it let loose a blinding bam of energy. Before Zoey could do anything down fell Gallade unconscious.

''Gallade is unable to battle so Venusaur wins, this match goes to Ash'' said Brock.

Zoey didn't look so sad as she had beeb expecting this. ''Hey Zoey nice match'' said Ash.

''Well thanks Ash but I want to suggest something.'' she said ''Venusaur is obviously very powerful, but the problem you are much compatible with speedy and agile Pokémon in your battles. You need to work on making strategies fighting with slow Pokémon like Venusaur who live on endurance.''

Ash took in what she said and looked to Venusaur he then looked back and nodded ''I'll keep that in mind, thank you Zoey''

* * *

_Oak ranch_

Sceptile stood at the entrance to the lab and looked at the mess.

Slowly a few of his friends approached Swellow, Corphish, Noctowl.

''So what's the problem.'' Asked Sceptile calmly.

Swellow started. ''We were fighting the other night against butch and cassidy'' she said. ''Then we all fell a sleep...later we knew that Bulbasaur had to evolve into Ivysaur to save us from the thieves''

''Yah after his evolution Ivysaur didn't feel really good and he stood down from doing anything.'' continued Corphish ''you know how stubborn he is about his evolution''

Sceptile raised an eyebrow folding its hands ''you're tellin me. When do you plan on evolving''

Corphish turned red and looked away. ''its not like I didn't try''

''Well that's his lazy ass problem. Nothing in comparison to what Bulbasaur's was.'' said Swellow ''Anyway bulba...hmm...Ivysaur did that for us and now he's not feeling well so he stopped controlling the farm'' she said.

''And its getting all chaotic'' said Corphish flailing its claws. ''The central lake that houses many water Pokémon is getting over populated by the Pokémon already present there and now added to that, new Pokémon have come both from trainers and from the wild. So it's basically a lake fight.''

Then Noctowl flew in. ''Good morning Sceptile'' she said.

''Good morning'' replied Sceptile ''Although I don't really know if a morning is good for you''

''It doesn't make any difference'' she said wearily ''fights continue all night. I really think that if the lake problem were to be solved then 90% of the problem would be solved.''

''The old goat(Oak) has let in a lot of wild Pokémon'' pointed Corphish ''wWhy don't we drive them away? Now that we have Sceptile's fire power.''

''That's not the way to solve it.'' said Sceptile sternly ''Ash respects the _old goat_'s decisions so should we.'' said Sceptile.

''If you say so'' said Swellow wearily ''but we need to find a solution fast or else...''

''Alright first lets stop the fights. Then we can think what's next'' interrupted Noctowl. She was really the calmer type and was more into stopping the fights first than finding a solution.

''Yes ma'am'' said Sceptile sarcastically ''Alright let's give em' a scare...'' said Sceptile stretching and warming up. ''Meanwhile Corphish I want you to survey the land for any underground shallow water...can you do that?''

''What do you want that?'' Corphish asked ''Thats not gonna help''

''Jus...just do it man ill tell ya later.'' said Sceptile as Corphish nodded and walked away ''And you two...search for any baby Pokémon and secure them...i'm goin to the lake'' the two birds flew away as Sceptile lunged into the ranch towards the lake.

There was the lake, surrounded by many Pokémon. On the ground many hop pip, skip loom, Bellosom, Vilepume, Gloom, Oddish and Sandshrew were separated into two groups. The were landing random attacks and glaring daggers at each other. Then suddenly a fight erupted as every Pokémon looked like it was engulfed in a sand storm.

The water habitat wasn't better either. The many variety of water type Magikarp, Starmie, Staryu, Seaking, Seal, Goldeen. They were both fighting with each other and with the Pokémon on the land.

Then suddenly Sceptile felt a gust of wind as a large orange dragon landed in front of him. ''Im glad that you decided to show up.'' said Dragonite ''What the hell happened to Bulbasaur. The Pokémon listen only to him''

''Well i'm here to both change that and give Ivysaur some rest.'' said Sceptile.

''Whoa that guy evolved?'' asked Dragonite in shock.

Sceptile raised his eyebrow ''You need to come out of your pokeball more often'' said Sceptile ''anyway that's a long story...power up your hyper beam...we are going for the broke''

The sky lit up as Sceptile powered up for solar beam. Dragonite looked shocked at the amount of energy Sceptile was collecting.

''Noooooo. That much energy can destroy the ranch'' yelled Dragonite.

''Don't worry...it..its not for the ranch'' said Sceptile clenching his body. ''Keep distance...or may be...HEY DRAGONITE USE OUTRAGE'' yelled Sceptile.

''WHAT?! THAT'S NONSENSE'' yelled Dragonite.

''USE OUTRAGE'' yelled Sceptile ''I'll take care of the aftermath''

Dragonite looked reluctant but nodded and closed his eyes. Then it opened its eyes. They were bright red. Sceptile could see that Dragonite looked really pissed off 'thats a good outrage' thought Sceptile except i'd have to put up with that.

'Time for the big boom' thought Sceptile as he absorbed all the energy that he collected by the solar beam. His body then turned on with green flames 'over grow activated' thought Sceptile.

Dragonite who was now out of his mind and out of control took to the air and roared loudly. His eyes looked red with anger. The loud roar caught every Pokémon's attention. Then the field was bombarded with hyper beam as Dragonite went on a rampage. Many trees fell and the Pokémon stopped their fights as they scattered for cover. As instructed Swellow and Noctowl had already displaced baby birds and animals.

Dragonite showed no mercy as he shot our his hyper beam. Well, no one could blame him. They never saw _the goat's _Dragonite so mad and powerful.

Sceptile powered up his own hyper beam ''Hey hotshot, here!'' he yelled as he fired a devastating hyper beam at Sceptile. The blast was so furious that every Pokémon was startled to see an attack launch from the ground. It even lit up the sky. Sceptile did this on purpose. He purposefully missed Dragonite to both show his power to Pokémon and also to gain Dragonite's attention. Dragonite looked pissed beyond all reasons as he glared at Sceptile. Then he dived for the forest Pokémon at incredible speed. Sceptile was no less in that department as he jumped and leapt at the same speed if not greater as he absorbed a lot of energy from the sun.

Dragonite kept attacking Sceptile with dragon breath and hyper beam. Sceptile dodged them all with his super agility. Dragonite only became more furious. Sceptile paused momentarily and jumped into the air. He then released a powerful dragon breath blinding Dragonite momentarily and then swiftly followed it with dragon pulse. The camouflage served its purpose as Dragonite was hit square on his chest. Dragonite was hit to the ground hard but it was nothing to him.

In a fraction of a second he recovered and took it back to the air. He charged up his own dragon pulse and fire it at Sceptile. To Sceptile's horror the pulse was much fast than he calculated and was hit on his back. It yelled as it was hit to a tree. The bruises vanished immediately as his body was healed from the energy that he stored in his bulbs. In turn the bulbs dimmed a little and started to recharge again. Scetpile picked up its pace and charged Dragonite with a series of his powerful leaf blade.

Dragonite responded with aerial aces. Sceptile hit the ground hard from the super effective attacks. Sceptile recovered instantly as he got his body healed again from the bulbs. Sceptile's over grow powered up as he charged a dragon rage. The orb of greenish-yellow thundering energy was so large that it increased twice Sceptile's own size as it travelled towards Dragonite. The Dragonite underestimating the attack used protect to defend. The shield broke and a large boom occurred. After a few minutes the smoke cleared as Sceptile looked the ground for the dragon on the ground. To his horror he heard a roar from the sky. Dragonite was still levitating in the air.

''That kind of endurance...oh wow'' exclaimed Sceptile. ''Guess i'll have to use my new attack after all to bring him down''

The other Pokémon looked aghast as the two super powers collided. Dragonite turned orange as he looked up to the sky.

''Oh no not that attack...not here'' yelled Sceptile as he saw Dragonite power up for draco meteor.

Sceptile then used sunny day and absorbed as much power as he could. Dragonite, on the other hand, launched the most powerful dragon type attack. The large orb travelled from its mouth to the sky to unusually large height and burst into hundred's of meteors. The meteorite travelled to the ground threatening to destroy the ranch.

All the Pokémon scrambled yelling as they found nowhere for cover. Sceptile hand not expected this attack. He powered up his protect and struggled to increase its size. He then hit the ground with his hands as frenzy plants erupted. He caught to those and transferred his power to the ground below. The protect dome left Sceptile and covered the whole ranch. The meteors hit the green dome and blasted. Sceptile kept channeling energy through frenzy plant to the ground till the last meteorite blasted. Then he left the roots as his eyes glowed green. The dome of the protect vanished as the roots raced upto the sky capturing Dragonite by its legs.

Sceptile then stopped overgrow as he jumped on to the roots and reached for Dragonite. He powered his fist up as it glowed white. Sceptile then proceeded to Dragonite and jumped over him ''ice punch'' he yelled hitting the back of Dragonite with its ice punch that was powerful that usual. Dragonite then fainted as it fell to the ground from a large height. Sceptile's eyes glowed green again as he commanded the frenzy plant. The roots softened as held the falling Dragonite and placed it on the ground.

All the Pokémon looked in horror as Sceptile walked past them throwing a menacing glare 'those fools...it was a nice show...at least they will now know that there is someone here to burn them to cinders if they didn't obey orders.' thought Sceptile as he walked to Dragonite.

He then lifted the dragon and sped off to the lab and beyond the vision of other Pokémon. "Sceptileeeee'' it said placing Dragonite under a tree.

Sceptile used synthesis as he touched Dragonite. After several minutes Dragonite stir up.

''Whoa...what a nightmare.'' said Dragonite.

''Wow...you i never knew you've learnt draco meteor'' said Sceptile ''you didnt even teach me''

''Heyy grass type, shut up'' said Dragonite ''i've thought you enough dragon types moves already. This one i learnt new and you have to be a genuine dragon to learn it.''

Sceptile just huffed ''i can learn it'' said Sceptile.

''Zip it not even your pal Charizard can'' said Dragonite ''so what about the ranch. I pretty much forgot every thing after outrage. And why did you ask me to.''

''Well, for two...actually three first to show off my power to the Pokémon and make them listen to me and secondly to make you look like villain''

"WHAT?'' yelled Dragonite.

''Yep and third and the result they will now listen to you due to fear. That will be useful for you when I've left'' said Sceptile snickering.

Dragonite looked furious. ''grr...watch your ass lizard...i may release a draco meteor at you''

Sceptile waved him off. ''Later perhaps in a good battle. But for now i have things to attend to. So please shut your self in the lab as you always do keep away from the Pokémon till im gone''

_back with the Pokémon._

Back at the lake Swellow and Noctowl had collected all the baby Pokémon as asked by Sceptile his during the battle. The other Pokémon thanked the two birds for their help and praised them for their bravery.

''The lizard planned all this...didnt he?'' asked Noctowl in murmur to Swellow as they enjoyed the compliments and praises.

''I don't know'' said Swellow ''i really don't know. What goes in his mind.''

''Never expected Dragonite to fight Sceptile like that.'' said Corphish ''he is almost like a great teacher to Sceptile.''

The devil appeared during the talk. Sceptile walked to the crowd of Pokémon. 'they all look afraid and shitless...perfect'

Sceptile then walked to the centre of the group. He looked at all the Pokémon as they slightly backed away in fear. '' hey its Ash's Sceptile'' said ones of Gary's Rhyhorn.

''Yah...he is'' said Gary's Nidoqueen ''i recognise him from the last time Ash came. He was really a kind hearted trainer''

The other Pokémon stopped shivering after they heard Rhyhorn and Nidoqueen's words.

Sceptile took the opportunity ''The ranch is now safe'' he yelled ''I've put down Dragonite''

The Pokémon yelled their names in joy as they recognised their hero. Many Pokémon went up to Sceptile and lifted him into the air.

''hip hip hooray'' ''hip hip hooray'' ''hip hip hooray'' yelled the Pokémon in unison bouncing Sceptile into the air.

'I could get used to this' thought Sceptile.

Corphish rolled his eyes ''i bet he planned all that and made Dragonite use outrage'' he said in a whisper to Noctowl and Swellow.

They just nodded. ''that lizard i say is far more intelligent than i thought'' said Noctowl.

Sceptile then got down and faced all Pokémon.

''Do you know why Dragonite attack at all?'' asked Sceptile to all Pokémon.

''Yah why did he attack us. He was professor's Pokemon right?'' asked a Bellosom.

''Yes he is.'' replied Sceptile ''Dragonite couldnt see you fight and tried to ask you many time not to. But he became very angry when you people stated to fight over territory on professor's land. He was also angry that you forgot all that your leader Bulbasaur...now Ivysaur told you back before you left. Its shows your disrespect for your leader Bulbasaur.''

''We don't disrespect him'' said an oddish ''he is really a good leader. Where is he any way.''

''He is really tired after the fight with the grunts so he was sent for a vacation.'' said Sceptile ''and not following any thing he taught you is only showing disrespect whether you agree or not.'' he said sternly.

''We are sorry'' said the grass and water Pokémon.

''Its Okay. I'll be leaving after a few days so tell me your problem and ill help'' said Sceptile.

''WHAT?'' yelled the group in unison. ''who will save us from Dragonite?'' asked an Oddish.

Sceptile looked at the small Pokémon with soft eyes ''don't worry kid. Dragonite uncle just got into outrage when every body was misbehaving. He doesn't remember anything that happened. He will not attack again unless your moms and dads mis behave'' said Sceptile to the baby Pokémon. Though Sceptile looked at the kid Pokémon while saying that, the other Pokémon listened too.

The baby Pokémon looked at the adult ones with stern eyes. Surprisingly the adult ones backed away nodding vigorously.

''So tell me your problem and why you are fighting?'' asked Sceptile bringing them back to discussion.

''Well the lake gets over crowded...'' a Politode was about to begun when Sceptile interrupted.

''So will everybody stop fighting if there were a new lake?'' asked Sceptile.

The other Pokémon looked in shock.

'That's why he asked me to search for water' thought Corphish.

The Pokémon looked at him disbelief, but nodded eventually.

''Cosphish'' Sceptile looked at the crab fish Pokémon.

Corphish nodded and walked to an open place at a considerable distance away from the lab.

''So there is water here?'' asked Sceptile.

''Yup...a lot just have to dig for a few days and we will reac...'' Corphish couldn't complete as he was lifted and thrown away ''heyyyyy''

''Keep your distance'' said Sceptile as he charged and absorbed humongous amounts of energy from the sun. The other Pokémon backed away and stared at the forest Pokémon in awe.

''Noctowl, Swellow come here'' asked Sceptile and the two birds flew to his side. ''Lift me into the air by my hands.''

''Do you think its safe?'' asked Swellow.

''Ill be fine'' assured Sceptile ''just do it''

the two flying types took a hand each _of Sceptile_ by their talons and lifted him off ground to a large altitude.

''Dude you are heavy'' said Noctowl struggling as Sceptile aimed at the ground below and fired a powerful dragon pulse. The repulse jolted Sceptile and the two flying type up. ''never mind that'' said Noctowl.

''Hold tight'' said Sceptile as he fired multiple dragon pulse and dragon rage on to the ground. The ground shook with tremors as the planned spot cratered haeavily on impact with dragon pulse and dragon rage. Soon there was a large and deep crater the size of a big lake and water started oozing up at random places.

''Oh wow...wish i could do that'' said Swellow wide eye.

''Hold still ladies'' said Sceptile as Swellow's grip loosened ''im not interested to get wet''

Sceptile then sent bursts of hyper beam at the edges of the lake to level to level the ground. ''Take me down'' he said. The two birds then landed Sceptile on the lakes bank.

''But there is less water'' said a Gyarados looking the work.

''Well there is still a very thin layer left'' said Sceptile looking at the geyser like fountains that were growing in number as they spoke ''perhaps you can help me by bringing your friends and using dig on the remaining layer.''

The atrocious Pokémon nodded signalling the other Gyarados to come. Then they jumped in to the lake and dug out the separation layer. Water oozed up and filled the entire lake with fresh water.

''Its beautiful'' said a Lapras ''and its really large.''

''We really need to thank you'' said the Pokémon gathering round Sceptile ''we cannot repay you for this help'' many said.

''Well, you can thank me by respecting your leader Ivysaur...i'll bet hes a Venusaur now...any way your leader will return after a few days...please show him some loyalty. And also respect Dragonite. Remember you are staying on its master's land and he means no harm. I'll ask Dragonite to stay out longer so that he can keep an eye on thieves.''

The Pokémon nodded vigorously.

''And one more thing'' said Sceptile ''never leave every thing on the leader. A good member of a family will always be responsible and help its leader. Do you know how bad Bulbasaur felt when he evolved in to an Ivysaur? And he did all that for you. I too lived in a large group back when i was in Hoenn when i was a tree co. And our family lived for centuries and is still existing...do you know why?...its because we looked after each other'' said Sceptile.

The 350 Pokémon that gathered there looked among themselves nodding. ''You must take responsibility and guard the lab and Pokémon against thieves.'' said Sceptile.

The mob got nodded and cheered for Sceptile as they shook hands among themselves. The grass Pokémon shook hands with the _water Pokémon._

'That's that' thought Sceptile tiredly as he turned around away from the Pokémon. He then came face to face with his three buddies

Noctowl, Swellow and Corphish looked at the lizard smiling. A hint of admiration on their face.

''What?'' asked Sceptile in confusion.

''The professor, the drawing book guy and the badass dragon tried for many days to calm the situation.'' said Swellow.

''And you did it in one day?'' said Noctowl.

'' I just did what Ash asked me to.'' said Sceptile ''he asked me to collect forces and control the ranch..and here it's done''

Corphish clapped its claws uncontrollably. The other three looked at the crab fish Pokémon in confusion.

''Guys I'm feelin' funny'' said Corphish quivering.

Then to everyone's surprise Corphish began to glow bright. In a few moments in place of Corphish stood...''crawdaunt'' said the rogue Pokémon.

''Wow...you've evolved...lucky dog'' said Sceptile congratulating the newly evolved dark/water type.

''Finally'' said Crawdaunt in a sore voice ''I've been feeling weird for the past few days''

''Ash is up for a great surprise'' said Swellow smiling.

''Aaachuuu'' sneezed Ash somewhere near the route to Oreburgh city.


	6. Power Vs Strategy

**Power Vs. Strategy**

* * *

The journey to Oreburgh City was everything but ordinary. First they had to pass through a forest. Ash saw a lot of trees and rocks, and recognized it as a great opportunity to train Starly in agility and swift movements. He made the normal flying type dive in quick from the air into the forest and asked it to dodge its obstacles. He wanted to improve its aerodynamics and the grace with which it flew. He always thought that a good flying type should not only fly a smooth flight with grace and agility but also have speed. The only Pokémon in Ash's flying type that had all the qualities was his Swellow, whose flying ability could outmatch most flying-types it came across.

He also taught Starley aerial ace. He was thankful to Vladamir and his Pidgeotto of Lilycove City to teach him training methods and stuff about aerial ace. After a lot of struggle Starley managed to learn aerial ace. The group then encountered a girl named Rosebay, a forest ranger and a Pokémon watcher. They enjoyed bird watching with her until she revealed that the number of flying-types had been decreasing exponentially every day. Ash and the gang tried to investigate the stuff by searching into the forest. After a lot of search, in a valley they saw a flock of birds being by a large mesh. After a lot of fight with a few poachers, they managed to free all the birds. The poachers however escaped. In all the mess Starley surprised everyone by evolving into a Staravia and even perfected the powerful move Aerial Ace.

The day passed by as the group reached a hill that they had to climb. They encountered a Nuzleaf that was hurt and lost. And Nurse Joy trying to get close to the Pokémon. Brock, though he went in to a crazy Brock mode first and brought back to senses by Crogunk, later offered to help and amazed nurse joy with his breeding skills when he got close to Nuzleaf and managed to calm it down. Later after Nurse Joy cured it the group offered to help Nuzleaf find its way back into the forest. After some trekking into the mountain they came across a large tree. A Shiftry saw the Nuzleaf with Ash and attacked the group. Nuzleaf finally managed to convince Shiftry that the group meant no harm but not before an intense battle between Shiftry and Ash. Shiftry easily over powered Staravia but when Venusaur came out the Shiftry didn't last very long. Finally they bade good bye to Nuzleaf and Shiftry. The group walked to the foot of the hill on the other side and came over a cliff. They finally felt relived when they sighted the city. And Brock's Bonsly evolved into Sudowoodo.

''Whoa. It looks like a bunch of factories to me,'' said Ash slightly surprised by all the high chimneys and factories.

''Yeah Ore burgh City is also called Miner's City.'' explained Brock ''It's is said that this place is a source of the best coal in the whole world.''

''Let's get to the Pokémon centre. I need my beauty sleep'' said Dawn tiredly ''If there is any Pokémon center here in the first place.''

It was already night and the moon high up glowing mighty. The city looked dirty even at the night. And added to the fact that it was at the foot of a high hill didn't make it a very safe place either. The group trekked to the city and finally got to the Pokémon centre. Nurse joy was very kind to provide them with good dinner and cozy rooms. But there was one problem.

''Ash. Ketchum. TURN OFF THE LIGHTS!'' yelled Dawn from the lower bunk.

It was 10 at night and Ash wasn't feeling sleepy at all. He just walked round and round the room with a weird expression. As for Pikachu, the rodent already fell asleep in Ash's bed.

''Yeah Ash you need to sleep too'' said Brock in a brotherly tone ''We traveled all day''

'' But I don't feel like sleeping at all'' he whined ''I'm so psyched that I want to battle the gym now''

''But do you even know_anything_about the gym leader?'' asked Brock raising an eyebrow. Ash stared at Brock with blank face.

''Either sleep or do some homework'' said Brock ''There is no use in being just excited. Good night Ash'' he said sternly covering blanked over his head.

Ash stared blankly for a moment and then turned off lights as he walked out of the room to the lobby.

'What was I thinking… I haven't even planned for the gym battle. I don't know about the gym leader' thought Ash 'Heck I don't even know what type of gym it is' he thought seriously as he walked through the corridor 'how can I be this irresponsible. Am I becoming big-headed again...'

''Ash'' he heard nurse joy's voice when he reached the central lobby ''Why are you up so late, get back to bed this instant''

''I'm not sleepy'' he said simply ''I wanna go out'' he said walking towards the door.

''Going out at TEN at night?'' she asked confused.

''Umm...yeah..I...I need to...ponder...yah ponder'' he said remembering the bard's words. Nurse joy looked even more confused. Ash then looked back at her ''Heyy...nurse joy tell me something about the Ore Burgh gym'' he asked expectantly as he walked to the front desk.

''Well the Ore Burgh gym is a rock type gym'' she said ''The gym leader is named Roark. He is a foreman to the miners and he's also a fossil researcher. I'm not really supposed to say what Pokémon he uses to battle though.'' she said.

''Thanks for the info nurse joy'' he said waving as he walked out of the Pokémon centre.

The night was even more darker, lit only by the crescent moon as he walked to a tree. 'So a rock type gym' thought Ash

''come on out you guys'' he yelled thrown his pokeballs.

''Crocro'' came out Totodile dancing. ''Cyyyyydaquiiiiil'' yawned Cyndaquill. ''Venusaur'' it reported standing firmly in the ground and looking at Ash. ''Staraviaaa'' landed the normal flying type on Venusaur's back.

''Hey you guys, guess what, we are gonna have a gym battle tomorrow'' he said cheerfully. They too cheered in return. Ash again turned serious ''It's a rock type gym'' he said. Staravia's face fell a bit.

''Yeah, So Staravia you cannot battle'' he said.

''Staraviaaaaaa'' it chirped sadly.

''Don't worry buddy next time ill surely use you in battle...return'' said.

''So gym battle's are usually three on three.'' continued Ash ''Venusaur and Totodile you both are obvious choices...and Pikachu will only have iron tail useful. And Aipom...I don't think his grace would take us anywhere in the battle. But I think we can build some strategy with you, Cyndaquil'' said Ash looking at the Johto fire type.

''Cyndaaaa'' it nodding flaming up.

''You have really agile movement but we just need to work on your attacks.'' he said.''And teach you a variety of them''

It nodded again. ''Let's see your moves'' said Ash as he took out his Pokédex.

''_Cyndaquil, the Fire Mouse Pokemon. Cyndaquil are usually timid, but are capable of defending themselves by using the fire on their back. The Fire grows stronger as Cyndaquil become more aggressive and angry. Moves - Tackle, Dig, Smokescreen, Ember, Quick Attack, Agility, Flame Wheel, Flamethrower, Swift.''_

Ash looked at Cyndaquill ''Cyndaquill you can evolve into a Typlosion'' pointed out Ash in shock.

''Cyndaaaaaa'' it looked disappointed.

''Don't you want to evolve buddy?'' asked Ash cautiously. Cyndaquill then shook disagreeably as it clenched its body. A white light came and then disappeared. '

'Cyndaaa'' it cried in disappointment again.

''You are not able to evolve?'' Ash looked at it in shock.

Dexter then piped up_''Some Pokémon need good __**battle **__experience to evolve'' said dexter._

Ash looked at Cyndaquill. He did not train Cyndaquill for a while. All the time he was in other regions after Johto he forgot about the fire type. It was really irresponsible of him to not train his Pokémon. 'It's because of me Cyndaquill could not evolve' thought Ash sadly.

''So ready for some special training Cyndaquill'' Ash asked determinedly.

''Cyndaa…'' it yelled firing up.

''Okay... Totodile GET OFF MY HEAD and spar with Cyndaquill'' said Ash removing the 'dile form his head. Another best example of his ignorance. The instant he placed Totodile on the floor it jumped in joy and started dancing again. Ash couldn't help but smile at the happy water type. ''Oaky Totodile begin''

"Tototodileee!" it said launching a furious hydro pump at Cyndaquill. ''Cyndaaaaaaa'' it yelled falling back.

_Pokespeech_

''Heyy Totodile take it easy'' said Cyndaquill taking a battle stance.

''No way. It's an all you can eat buffet'' it said dancing. It then shot out furious hydro pump at Cyndaquill.

Cyndaquill took to heels and easily dodged the attack. A nerve twitched in Totodile as his powerful attack missed. It then shot several hydro pumps consecutively.

To Totodile's displeasure Cyndaquill dodged every attack.

''Your aim is as bad as your dance'' said Cyndaquill taunting the water type.

'Toto!' the Totodile narrowed it's eyes on the fire mouse.

''Agility...agile your way out of this'' said Totodile as he opened his mouth screeching loudly.

''Wow! Totodile you've learnt screech'' said Ash slightly surprised.

''Damn!...That's hard'' said Cyndaquill as he stood frozen covering it ears. Cyndaquill then fired a flame thrower at Totodile making it stop the screech.

Totodile then took the chance and attacked again with hydro pump. The hydro pump over powered the flamethrower and hit Cyndaquill. Cyndaquill looked dazed. Totodile then hit Cyndaquill with tackle. Cyndaquill hit to a tree hard and struggled to get up.

Totodile on the other hand jumped and danced, turning to Ash, already declaring his victory. In a few moments his face got burnt by a flamethrower.

''To...To'' it said puffing out smoke.

''You forgot to have your dessert'' said Cyndaquill getting up ''After all its an_all_you can eat buffet.'' It mocked turning on it's flames.

''Then I must thank you for the good service'' Totodile replied looking furious and then attacked with a powerful hydro pump.

Cyndaquill dodged as usual and sped towards Totodile for a tackle.

Meanwhile the stray hydro pump hit the bottom trunk of tree and pierced through it ripping the tree off. The large tree swayed for a few moments before it started falling in the direction of Totodile and Cyndaquill.

''CROO...CROO'' it yelled its eyes widened as it saw the tree falling on both Totodile and Cyndaquill.

''LOOK OUT GUYS'' yelled Ash flailing frantically ''GET OUT OF THERE''. But the tree already fell on the two Pokémon. Totodile was trapped under the large trunk and Cyndaquill was nowhere to be seen.

''Cyndaquill, Totodile NOOOOO'' yelled Ash in fear. The tree then began to burn with Cyndaquill's flames and the lower part started in huge flames.

''CRO...CRO...CRO'' yelled Totodile as the fire began to move towards the trapped water type burning the tree. On the other hand everybody was sure that Cyndaquill was under the large fire at the bottom.

Venusaur rushed to Ash's side and tried to help but the flamed looked at it threateningly. Ash didn't care about his safety as he lunged into the fire to save the fire type burning under the large broken tree. ''Venusaaaur...Veennuuuuuusar'' it yelled for its master in worry. Ash coughed violently as he tried to search for Cyndaquill. Meanwhile the tapped Totodile tried to use water gun. It was difficult to aim as his face was looking down. He tried to wet the ground as much as he could to halt the fire.

''Cynda..quil...noo'' murmured Ash almost fainting due to lack of air. His clothes already burnt completely as he tried to rescue the fire type in vain. Ash then began to lose consciousness.

Venusaur looked in horror as its master fainted on the trunk. It the quickly shot out razor leaf to cut the tree trunk and prevent the fire from moving to Ash. But the attempt was futile as the fires were near Ash already. Totodile was now flailing and yelling loudly as the tree got burnt more and more. But Ash was unresponsive.

Then the scene suddenly lightened up as the fire shone brighter than normal. Venusaur and Totodile looked confused about what might be happening under the flaming trunk. The bright light then went off.

They yelled in horror when the whole tree was thrust into the air at incredible speed as it blasted away into cinders high in the air. In the earlier place of the burning tree and fainted Ash stood a slender volcano Pokemon on its four legs with its eyes closed and burning flames on its head and rear.

''Quilavaaa'' its said opening its eyes. The other two Pokémon looked at the newly evolved fire type's massive power in awe.

Quilava then looked at the fainted form of Ash and licked his face. Even after licking many time Ash didn't respond.

''Quilava...Quilavaaa'' it yelled worriedly looking at Venusaur. Venusaur nodded and both Quilava and Totodile with the help of Venusaur's vines placed Ash on Venusaur's back.

They then rushed towards the town's square looking for any building. Unfortunately they didn't know where they were as they weren't out when they were brought out from the Pokémon centre. And it was pitch midnight. Quilava ran madly to each building and hit the door opening only to find that it was just a storage or a warehouse.

''Cro...cro'' yelled Totodile pointing towards a huge building with large doors. The building had high upper windows. They could see that the lights were turned on. The Pokémon trio rushed towards the building with Ash still unconscious.

''Venusaaur...saur'' ''Crooocroooo'' ''Qui..laaaavaaa'' they shouted trying to call out someone from the building. But there was no response. Unfortunately the doors were large for Quilava to just dash in.

After a few futile attempts the grass and water type backed away, as Quilava leapt back into a defence curl, it then used rollout and sped towards the door that was more like a barrier. ''Quilaaaavaaaa'' it yelled hitting the door breaking it open.

The trio then rushed into the building. They passed by the front desk and into a large room that looked like a huge battle field. Two men then rushed to the field on hearing the noise of the blasted door.

One of them was wearing an overall and other was too wearing an overall and a mining helmet. They looked confusedly at the Pokémon trio.

''What are these Pokémon doing here Ian'' asked the man with helmet.

''Dunno Roark.'' replied Ian. His eyes then fell on Ash. ''HOLY MEW, it's a boy...on Venusaur'' he yelled.

''Get him down Ian.'' said Roark ''It looks like something happened to their trainer.''

The two men then lifted Ash off Venusaur's back and took him into a room. Totodile and Quilava followed them as Venusaur stayed behind on the field, thanks to his size.

''Don't worry Venusaur your trainer will be alright'' assured Roark as they took Ash inside.

''Saaaur''

''He seems to have breathed in a lot of carbon'' said Ian examining Ash's body.

''Yeah...'' nodded Roark ''and look at his clothes. They are burned completely, he must have been in a fire accident.'' concluded Roark.

Roark checked his pulse. It wasn't normal ''Quick get the emergency oxygen form the infirmary.'' he said.

Ian ran and rushed back with emergency miners equipment. He then hooked the oxygen mask to Ash. The machine pumped in cool and humid medicated air. To Ash's lungs. Quilava and Totodile looked with worried expressions on their faces, at Ash. The group breathed a sigh of relief as Ash's breathing became normal and rhythmic.

After several minutes Roark and Ian changed Ash's burnt clothes into some spare khaki uniform like dress.

''Doesn't he look familiar from somewhere?'' asked Roark with mild interest.

''Yes sir. I think I know him'' said Ian, trying to remember.

''Lets search for his ID'' said Roark as he searched Ash's burnt clothes for any ID. A red Pokédex fell out from Ash's shirt.

''A dex. He must be a challenger'' said Roark.

''Ah...two challengers the same day'' pointed Ian. Roark flipped open the Pokédex and pressed a button.

_''I am dexter, programmed at Oak laboratories by professor Oak and programmed to serve as trainer Ash Ketchum's Pokédex.''_Said the robotic voice displaying Ash's Photo ID.

Both Roark and Ian looked surprised. "Ash Ketchum..of pallet Town'' said Roark.

''The same one that defeated the Pyramid King?'' asked Ian.

''Precisely...Brandon talked non stop about him the last time I met him'' said Roark. ''And that Venusaur out there must have evolved form bulbasaur of the team that took down Brandon.''

''You will have to be on your toes when you battle him sir'' said Ian. "He can be a real challenge''

''Well, Ian I have a surprise for him as well at the ready,'' said Roark getting up from Ash's bed ''But for now he needs rest...Why don't we go and finish that movie?''

''Yes sir...I don't want to miss the climax'' said Ian as they walked away into the other room.

Tododile looked guiltily at Ash as Quilava just laid his face on Ash's torso waiting longingly for its master to recover. It was already 2 PM and the Pokémon were looking tired themselves. They ate the bowls of poke chow and poffins that Ian gave them and stayed by Ash's side.

''Its my fault Quilava'' said Totodile looking guiltily ''I shouldn't have gotten that angry and release hydro pump''

''Don't worry about it. It was my fault too. I shouldn't have provoked you'' said Quilava with placid eyes ''I just wish Ash will be okay''

''He will be fine. He's been in worse situations.'' said Totodile ''You must have seen him jump into the fire looking for you. He cares a lot for us...We can't have a better master''

''He did that for me?'' asked Quilava looking at Ash. Its eyes dilated with affection and suddenly turned to determination ''We are going to win tomorrow's gym battle for him'' said Quilava in determined voice.

''Yeah...Not only tomorrow...We will train extra hard and win all the battles that we face'' said the dile dancing again. ''By the way what was that attack you used on the tree? It was really cool and...powerful too'' asked the Totodile curiously.

''It's called eruption.'' said Quilava. ''My mom used to use it to ward away Pokémon poachers...I knew how to use it, but I had to evolve first to learn that attack''

''Well tomorrow is gonna be a big day. We might as well get some sleep'' said Totodile jumping onto Ash's other side.

Two Pokémon slept with their trainer in good hopes of his recovery.

* * *

_After several hours_

Ash and Brock were having their breakfast in the Pokémon centre lobby. It was seven in the morning and Ash hadn't still returned.

''Where is Ash I'm beginning to get worried'' asked Brock.

''I don't know'' said Dawn ''Nurse joy said that he was like 'I have to ponder' or something the last night.

Brock looked with a weird face ''Pondering? I'm not sure if Ash is even capable of doing that.'' The duo chuckled at their own joke.

The air in the Pokémon center lobby became eerily quiet. The two of them heard footsteps from the corridor. They looked to see who it was. Out came a purple headed trainer with a gruff look.

''Paul,'' said Dawn in slight shock. Brock was shocked too. And Paul was a bit surprised too to find them here.

''Well if it isn't the loser corporation,'' he said walking to Dawn and Brock.

Dawn frowned ''Look who's talking about being a loser. Don't you remember how Ash swept you off''

Paul didn't look like he cared ''Speaking of which, where is he?''

''We don't know, he left in the midnight and never came back'' said Brock ''I thought he might have gone to gym''

''What?..I have my battle today.'' said Paul in a frustrated ''He can't go in there ahead of me...I'm off'' he said walking away to the door.

''We are coming too. Who knows he might really be there'' the trio then walked out of the Pokémon center and headed for the gym.

After a few minutes walk they came across a burnt tree. They just ignored it. Then Paul led them to a huge building that was built attached a large rock. The door was badly broken and unhinged.

''Something happened here last night'' said Paul with narrow eyes. ''It wasn't like this when I came here yesterday''

''So its a rock type gym'' said Brock looking at the rock like structure of the gym.

Paul looked at them weirdly. ''don't tell me you didn't know that already. Does that fool even know about it, did he at least train.''

Brock just shook his head ''I don't know about the training part but he doesn't know that its a rock type gym..''

''How pathetic, can you be'' said Paul in a high tone. The group walked in to be greeted by Ian.

''Oh...hello Paul its good to see you again.'' said Ian smiling. ''I'm sorry but you'll have to wait for your battle. Roark is not here. He went to the mines on some work.'' Said Ian.

''No problem Ian. I'll wait at the Pokémon center'' he said turning off and walking towards the Pokémon center when Brock piped in.

''Hey Ian...did a trainer named Ash Ketchum check in?'' asked Brock.

''Umm...in fact yeah...'' said Ian ''friends I presume?'' he asked.

Brock and Dawn looked surprised and Paul too stopped. ''Where is he now'' asked Dawn.

''Well what happened was...'' Ian told them the whole story. ''He is resting now''

Brock looked aghast as he heard the whole thing. 'You cant close your eyes even for a minute' he thought. The duo rushed into Ash's room followed by a disinterested Paul. Their eyes fell on Ash.

''ASH'' yelled Brock without a concern that he might be sleeping.

Ash's eyes opened and shot up from the bunk. He pulled off the oxygen mask, throwing it away looked at all sides in shock ''Cyndaquill...WHERE ARE YOU?'' he yelled in a worried tone.

''Ash calm down everything is under control. The commotion woke up Totodile and Quilava who were resting.

''Cro..cro'' yawned Totodile in a sleepy with its big mouth and then started dancing suddenly on seeing Ash conscious. Due the disturbance the bed legs gave up and broke. The two Pokémon and Ash fell to the ground. ''TOTODILE stop doing that'' he said. His eyes then fell on Quilava ''Cyndaquill...is that you?'' asked Ash looking at the fire type.

''Quilavaaa'' it yelled jumping into his arms.

''Your alllll riiiight'' he yelled wrapping his arms around the fire type.

Brock and Dawn looked bewildered but adored the trainer Pokémon affections.

"PATHETIC,'' said Paul out of nowhere. "A dancing water type and an over emotional Mongoose. If that's how you are planning on winning against Roark then you are just pathetic.''

''Shut up, Paul!'' said Ash in an angry tone. ''At least I don't dump Pokémon like you do'' said Ash remembering his encounter with Paul in Rowan's lab and bewildered forest''

''They were weaklings'' said Paul simply ''Just like your Pokémon. And your victory against me was just a fluke. Getting closer to your Pokémon only spoils them by pampering. And that's what happened to your Quilava and Totodile.'' Totodile looked furious but Quilava looked calm and placid towards Paul.

''I'll give up being a Pokémon trainer anytime for my Pokémon'' said Ash ''And the way you behave with your Pokémon, you don't even deserve to be called a trainer.''

Paul just smirked causing Ash to frown. ''Whats there in it to laugh'' asked Ash angrily.

''Its just that you talk so stupid. I told you that already'' said Paul causing Ash to heat up even more ''Take your loser philosophy some where else...loser. It's just a matter of time before I become more powerful and show you who really a trainer is.'' he then turned to Ash ''For that matter, why don't we have a battle just now and see who really is good''

''I'm ready bring out your pokemon'' said Ash jumping up and glaring at Paul.

''Not now Ash you still need to rest'' said Ian coming from behind.

Ash looked at Ian and he was confused even more. First he was here in someone's room and in someone's bed with an evolved fire type and then Paul. Now some stranger comes calling out his name.

''Excuse me sir, may I know who you, are and why I'm here?'' asked Ash.

Ian introduced himself and told Ash what happened. ''...your Pokémon must really like you..you must have seen their worried faces when then rushed in blasting the gym door.'' said Ian smiling. Ash smirked looking a Paul.

Paul just huffed and walked away. ''I'm off to Pokémon center'' he said to Ian.

''I'll inform as soon as Roark gets back'' said Ian as Paul left.

''So where is Roark?'' asked Ash.

''He is off mining'' said Ian.''We can go meet him now. It seems That he has discovered something new.''

''Really? Let's go'' Ash as he returned his Pokémon. The gang than walked out of the gym and to the mines. Ash adjusted his collar ''Uh..Ian what happened to my clothes?'' he asked in confusion.

Ian smiled ''They got burnt completely so we had to change...and we only had this uniform.'' said Ian.

''Is my hat alright?'' asked Ash expectantly.

''Negative'' said Ian.

''Don't worry big guy you look much better in a uniform'' said Brock. As both Dawn and Ian broke out into laughter.

''Gee...Thanks Brock.'' he said.

Finally they reached the Mine. Roark was directing a crane as it landed a large rock somewhere in front of him.

Ash ran up to him ''Hello Roark. Its nice to see you. I'm here for a gym battle'' he said determinedly. The group face faulted at his over enthusiasm.

Roark just put up his palm, stopping Ash from talking and closed his eyes as he rubbed the fossil. ''Not now Ash I'm talking to the fossil.''

Ash made a confused expression. ''How can you talk to a fossil?'' he asked dumbly.

''It's telling be about its century'' said Roark.

''It looks like a plain old rock to me'' said Ash matter of factly.

''Grr...Look closely Ash'' said Roark.

Ash looked at the large rock more closely. He then observed a few ridges and lines and then a face. The face had bulged head and eyes. ''It looks like a face'' exclaimed Ash in shock.

''Yeah now you've got it'' said Roark ''It looks like a new Pokémon. I just made a new discovery.'' he said fist pumping.

''A new pokemon'' said Ash as he flipped open his Pokédex.

_''Rampardos. The headbutt pokemon and the evolved form of Cranidos. Its headbutt attack is so powerful that it can pulverize even the sturdiest of objects with one hit.''_Said dexter's robotic voice.

Roark looked aghast. ''What the hell. How did your Pokédex know that?'' Roark asked.

Dawn flipped opened her Pokédex and pointed at the fossil. ''_No data'' said the dex simply. N_ow even Dawn was confused

''I dunno.'' said Ash ''Well, dexter is programmed by professor Oak. Professor does all kinds of research''

The group including Roark returned to the gym after Roark was finished with securing the fossil. To their surprise Paul was already waiting at the gym.

''Roark. Took you long enough'' said Paul gruffly acknowledging his presence.

''Just got caught up in some stuff Paul'' said Roark ''Ready for the battle?''

Paul just scoffed as he walked to the battle field followed by the Roark and the group.

Ash, Pikachu, Dawn and Brock took the sidelines as Ian referred.

* * *

_Roark vs. Paul_

''This is a three on three official gym battle between challenger Paul of Veilstone city and Gym leader Roark. Only the challenger is allowed to substitute the pokemon. Begin.'' Yelled Ian.

''Geodude come on out'' said Roark throwing Geodude's pokeball. The golem rolled on to the field and glared at Paul.

Paul looked unfazed ''Azumarill stand by for battle.'' he said throwing the pokeball. The aqua rabbit Pokémon stood determinedly on the field facing its opponent.

''So Paul caught an Azumarill'' said Dawn looking at the water type.

''You have the honour'' said Roark.

''Azuarril use hydro pump'' commanded Paul ordering a super effective attack.

But Roark didnt look fazed ''dodge and then rollout'' he said. Geodude curled up and rolled on the field easily dodging the hydro pump and hit Azumarill in the torso. Azumaril was lifted off into air. Paul took the chance of being in the air and ordered another hydro pump thinking that geodude cannot hit it again with rollout.

''Geodude hidden power'' said Roark. Paul's eyes widened as geodude's hidden power hit the hydro pump easily nullifying it and hit the airborne rabbit.

'Azuuuuu' it yelled falling down. ''Geodude hit it with rollout again'' said Roark. Geodude rolled out and took the advantage of his speed and some inclined rocks to flu up and hit the falling Azumarill.

''Azumaril use water gun'' yelled Paul not really caring about the status of his Pokémon. Azumaril tried to get up and tried a water gun.

''Get it right or else...'' he threatened Azumarill.

''That jerk'' seethed Ash under his breath.

Azumarill fired a water gun again only to be countered by hidden power and then before Azumarill could recover Roark ordered ''Rollout''

Geodude hit Azumarill and it fainted instantly.

''Azumarill is unable to battle Geodude wins'' said Ian.

''Elekid stand by for battle'' said Paul tossing out a pokeball out of which came the arrogant electric Pokémon.

''Why would he use Elekid?'' asked Dawn. ''Doesn't that put him at disadvantage?''

''Well, Elekid is one of his strongest pokemon'' said Ash ''He probably wants to use it's power. Its just like Paul''

Roark was a bit surprised too. ''An Elekid, it's attacks won't be really effective on my Pokémon what has he got up his sleeve'' said Roark to himself.

''Use rollout'' ordered Roark.

Paul wasted no time ''Brick break'' he ordered to Elekid.

Elekid's paw glowed as he used used the super effective fighting type move on the rolling Geodude. The move was very effective and Geodude was knocked out in one hit.

''One hit?'' looked Roark in shock. The spectators in the stands didn't believe it too.

''Geodude is unable to battle'' said Ian ''Elekid wins''

''I understand your battle style'' said Roark ''You use the right move that works at the scene and type disadvantages doesn't mean any thing to you.''

Paul smiled.

''Does it sound familiar?'' asked Brock smiling at Ash. Ash just narrowed his eyes at Paul.

''Onix on to the field'' yelled Roark throwing a pokeball. A large stone serpent stood ready for battle growling.

''This Onix can do it'' said Brock.

''What! How can you say that by just looking at the pokemon?'' asked Dawn

''Because I raised one myself'' he said. ''And by the way it looks. I can say that it's been through many rough battles.''

''I'll be with Elekid'' said Paul. "Use brick break''

''Dodge and use slam'' said Roark. With surprising speed the huge Onix dodged and slammed the electric Pokémon.

Elekid wailed in pain and fell onto the field.

Roark wasted no time ''Double Edge Onix'' he yelled. Onix Glowed Yellow as it soared towards Elekid with a powerful double edge.

''Protect'' Yelled Paul. Elekid covered himself with protect as Onix hit hard. The power struggle continued for a while but finally the protect shield gave up and Elekid was hit hard. Elekid yelled in pain as he was blasted away form the spot.

''Get up elekid or you are out of the team'' threatened Paul. Elekid looked for a moment at Paul, then turned back to the battle filed mumbling something.

''Stealth rock'' said Roark smirking. Several rocks materialized near Onix and dug themselves around Elekid.

''Did he say stealth rock?'' yelled Paul in horror.

''You should have changed your Pokémon earlier. Stealth rock hits your next Pokémon when you switch'' said Roark grinning.

''Slam'' Yelled Roark. Onix slammed Elekid only to fall on the ground hardened.

Now it was Paul's time to grin. ''Looks like you've got some static'' said Paul. Elekid's special ability static paralysed Onix.

''Don't get to comfortable with static'' said Roark seriously ''Double edge'' Onix's body glowed yellow again as he hit the off guard Elekid with sheer force. Elekid fainted.

''Elekid is unable to battle'' said Ian ''Onix is the winner''

Paul looked irritated as his most powerful Pokémon fell.

''Grr...Chimchar stand by for battle'' said Paul throwing pokeball. Out came Chimchar with determined look.

Suddenly to Chimchar's surprise the stealth rock unearthed themselves and made a hit. Chimchar cried in pain and fell to the floor panting.

''Chimchar use dig'' yelled Paul. Chimchar complied and dug into the ground. It reappeared from under the paralyzed Onix and hit from below. Onix bellowed in agony from the super effective attack. ''Dig again'' yelled Paul. After repetitive digs Onix ultimately gave up and hit the floor.

''Onix is unable to battle so Chimchar wins'' declared Ian.

''Probopass Battle time'' said Roark. The face like Rock/Steel type took to the field.

''A part steel type'' said Dawn ''Chimchar has to have an advantage''

''May be'' said Ash ''It's both a steel**AND**rock type and can also use electric attacks'' said Ash.

''Probopass use thunder bolt'' yelled Roark. A powerful thunder bolt race up and hit the tired Chimchar. Chimchar was thrown back, but maintained his composure.

''Chimchar use flame thrower'' yelled Paul. Chimchar yelled and let out huge flames that hit Probopass right on and it flinched back. ''now use dig'' yelled Paul.

This time Chimchar's super effective move didn't work. "Magnet rise" said Roark calmly. Probopass levitated into the air and Chimchar's dig failed and he was open for an attack.

''Use earth quake'' said Paul. Probopass stopped levitating on Chimchar and slammed on it. The monkey was thrust into the same hole from which it came out and a was followed by a vigorous earthquake. The ground shook violently and then Chimchar never came out.

Most of the people who saw this came to a conclusion that this was over for Paul. All..._except Paul._Paul looked unusually calm.

Ian stared at the hole for a moment and declared ''Chimchar is unabl...'' he was unable to complete his sentence when the hole glowed beneath Probopass. The next second Probopass was blasted away from the hole as fires erupted from the hole.

''Whats that?'' said a surprised Ash.

''Chimchar is still in the battle'' said Brock confused how that was possible. The fire monkey then came out. It looked completely beaten and out of shape but its tail glowed furious fires more than normal.

''Blaze'' pointed Brock ''Paul was waiting for this moment. That explains why he was calm when he was about to loose. Blaze powers up the fire type moves of Chimchar dramatically.''

Roark looked at Chimchar in awe. Probopass replicated it's trainer. Paul just smirked ''Flame Wheel maximum power'' he said pointing to Probopass and Roark.

Chimchar fired up and erupted into large flames. It then rolled five times the normal flame wheel and attacked Probopass with high speed collision. Roark just moved away in time to see Probopass blasted away into the back wall.

"Probopass is unable to battle'' said Ian eyeing Chimchar, ''Chimchar wins and the battle goes to the challenger Paul''

Roark looked at Paul for a movement but congratulated him. "Good work Paul. Here's the coal Badge'' said Roark handing the badge.

''Thanks Roark I'll see you later'' said Paul walking away.

''WAIT'' stopped Dawn. Paul looked back at her. "Don't you want see Ash battle'' asked Dawn.

''Why should I. With those puny Pokémon he doesn't have a chance'' said Paul.

Ash looked a bit angry but kept his cool. ''I feel pity for your poor analytical skills'' said Ash. ''You are up for a surprise...if you think they can't do anything...and even more if you know their record.'' he said. Paul tried to keep his indifferent face but a hint of curiosity was clear on it.

''Hey Ash'' interrupted Roark rubbing the back of his head. ''Do you mind having our battle tomorrow? I didn't expect this kind of show down. They are completely wiped out. They need some rest. Ash nodded ''Thanks'' said Roark.

Paul turned and waked away.

''Do you think he will come tomorrow?'' asked Dawn.

''Who cares.'' said Ash indifferently ''but I'm sure he will'' he added. ''Lets go back to the Pokémon center.''

Suddenly a minner appeared out of nowhere. "Sir we need your help. The fossil reserve was broken into'' said the miner worriedly ''an Aerodactyl, Kabutops and an Armaldo escaped from the age simulation station. They are on the loose'' he said.

''Report officer jenny immediately'' said Roark ''I'll be there at the mine immediately.'' The miner hurried away immediately. As Roark picked up his pokeballs and then remembered. "They need rest'' he murmured to himself.

Ash noticed that. ''We will come, too, Roark'' he said ''I can help''.

''Thank you Ash'' he said smiling ''That would be great'' The group rushed to the mine for the second time of the day.

* * *

_At the mine_

''Sir we managed to capture Kubotops and Armaldo but the Aerodactyl is giving a lot of trouble. It's causing a terror attacking the mines. Two mines already collapsed and there are people trapped in them. Its continuing to attack the other mines too.

The group looked at the prehistoric Pokémon as it destroyed the surrounding with hyper beam.

''Aerooooooooo'' they heard a yell come to their direction. Aerodactyl headed their way. Roark, Ash and Brock jumped away but Dawn couldn't react fast and was hit by the Aerodactyl. The Aerodactyl then picked up Dawn and flew away.

''Dawn!..Nooo'' yelled Brock.

''Pikachu Thunder bolt'' yelled Ash. Pikachu let loose a huge thunder bolt that hit Aerodactyl. Aerodactyl didn't flinch. But Dawn was hit.

"I'll kill you Ash'' screamed Dawn flailing madly from Aerodactyl's claw. Aerodactyl took to a higher altitude.

''Ash we need to do something'' said Brock worried ''Johanna will kill us''

''I know I know...and we need to do something about the trapped miners too or else they will be killed''

Ash had been in such situations before and he prided himself in operating that kind of intense situations with calm mind. As for Roark he couldnt think this could go any worse. He just stood there stunned.

''Only Charizard had experience with an Aerodactyl'' said Ash.

''What! You fought with Aerodactyl before?'' asked Roark shocked.

''Yea many times, I was even almost killed by my own Pokémon when he fought an Aerodactyl that captured me just like this.'' he said ''Guess what he didn't fight to save me, he evolved and attacked Aerodactyl just for pleasure'' said Ash sweat dropping.

''That's ridiculous'' said Roark with weird and stunned face ''Just do something now''

''I can't summon Charizard now, but I have a better option, I just need a pokeball teleporter'' said Ash looking at Roark.

''There's one in the control room'' said Ian ''We use it to transfer mining pokemon''.

''Good lets see it'' said Ash.

The group rushed to the control room. Ash then went to the video phone and dialed professor Oak's number. After a few rings professor Oak came online with a wide grin ''Oh hello my boy..what's up?...I was waiting for your call.''

''No time professor, emergency...I need Swellow immediately'' said Ash pulling out Staravia's pokeball.

Professor's face turned serious ''I'm sending her immediately'' said Oak ''You know what to do''

Ash nodded and placed Staravia's pokeball into teleporter. The machine buzzed and Staravia's pokeball was replaced by a dark blue and white apricorn ball.

Ash then ran outside. ''Swellow I need your help'' he said as he threw the pokeball. The Hoenn flying type came out and stood on the ground facing Ash.

''Swellow, an Aerodactyl flew away with my friend...I need you to engage it with medium high attack power and prevent it from landing anywhere where. If he lands he will try to consume Dawn. It escaped to the city. Drive it back to this place and I'll take care of it'' said Ash issuing orders.

Swellow nodded and took off at mach speeds towards the city leaving the group in dust.

''Wow! That's some speed'' exclaimed Roark.

Ash walked past him. ''Venusaur I choose you'' he said throwing a pokeball.

''Venusaaaur...'' Venusaur came out and awaited orders.

''Roark where are the two mines?'' Ash asked.

Ian brought out maps ''Look here'' Ian motioned pointing to an under ground map ''There are 17 mines in all, and mine numbers 8 and 9 on the north near the lab have been affected with nearly twenty miners under ground.''

Ash thought for a minute ''I was wondering if you people had any Pokémon that can use slash or cut?'' he asked.

''Well, why do you need em'?'' asked Roark.

''I'll explain later'' replied Ash.

''We have 20 to 25 Scyther that we usually use to cut down and clear forest for mines'' said Ian.

''Perfect'' nodded Ash.

After a few minutes of walk they reached the mine entrances. ''Venusaur collect energy'' ordered Ash.

''Venusaurrrr'' it nodded and used sunny day. The sky grew brighter as it used synthesis and solar beam's recharge to collect huge amounts of energy.

''Ash will you tell us what you are planning to do?'' asked Brock.

''Well, You will see it in a few minutes. Just be patient'' said Ash folding his hands and looking at Venusaur as it collected huge amounts of energy.

''I'ts too much power'' warned Roark ''It's dangerous to use that much energy in solarbeam''

Venusaur collected so much energy in just ten minutes that it was completely shining white. Then suddenly to the surprise of Roark, Ian and Brock all the energy disappeared from Venusaur momentarily and then the grass type burst out into huge green flames.

''WHAT THE HELL IS THIS'' exclaimed Roark in unison.

Ash rolled his eyes ''I'ts called over grow'' he pointed the obvious.

''We know that Ash'' Roark looked a bit offended ''How the hell did it go to that stage without losing any energy?''

''Some math...'' said Ash ''I'll explain later.

''But now. Venusaur use frenzy plant - under ground'' said Ash.

''VENUSAAAAAAAAAAR'' it yelled slamming the ground with its fore heels. The four men fell to the ground as an earthquake like tremors shook for a while. After the tremors ceased they could see a few roots coming out slightly from the ceilings of the two mines.

Ash then proceeded to explain. ''Venusaur charged a lot of energy first from the sun. Then dissipated it back. As a result, it lost a major part of the energy that it charged through synthesis. This huge loss triggered its ability_over grow_.'' the group nodded as Ash continued to explain. ''Now he has his normal power and overgrow activated, so his grass type attacks are now more powerful than possible. I used it to generate frenzy plant.''

''Then you strengthened the caves in the mines using an under ground frenzy plant'' pointed Roark.

''And you wanted those Scyther to cut down them to reach to the trapped men'' added Ian smiling.

Brock looked with a shocked face for a few minutes. Then he blurt out ''WOW..genius Ash pure genius'' he complimented. ''I take back all the times I called you dumb'' he said.

Ash looked up proudly as his nose grew comically with pride. "Unless you copied this from someone'' added Brock.

Ash fell down comically '' I DIDN'T COPY THAT'' he screamed as the others rolled out laughing.

Roark and Ian took the help of others and they used the Scythers to chop down a little fraction of frenzy plant that got in their way as the rescue team searched for the trapped miners. They were brought out safely and admitted to hospital for recovery.

Ash looked into the sky and waited for his faithful flying type to return with the Aerodactyl. The group waited for an hour or so when they heard Dawn's loud cry.

''STOP ATTACKING'' yelled Dawn's voice. They looked into the sky to see a frustrated Aerodactyl trying to shake off an elegantly following swellow. Aerodactyl still held on to Dawn.

''DAWN BRACE YOUR SELF'' yelled Ash.

Dawn immediately stopped yelling and turned into curled position as she held on to Aerodactyl's leg

''Venusaur use razor leaf'' commanded Ash.

'Venusaaaaaaur...' it attacked sending out a two huge razor sharp leaves aimed directly at the flying Aerodactyl. Aerodactyl dodged one by a hairline but the other hit it square on chest.

'Aerooooo..'' it bellowed in pain letting loose of Dawn.

Dawn started screaming again as she started falling from one and a half mile high.

But Swellow dived and caught her in mid-air. Dawn fell on Swellow's back with a mild jolt. She hastily held on to Swellow's neck.

Swellow took a deep dive and headed for Venusaur. The bird then flipped in mid-air throwing Dawn to Venusaur. Venusaur caught Dawn easily with Vine Whip.

Swellow the got back into the air and tailed Aerodactyl.

''I'M GONNA KILL YOU'' Screamed Dawn in utter shock.

"Ash Aerodactyl is getting away'' Warned Roark.

He ignored Dawn's ranting and concentrated on Aerodactyl

''Swellow use hyper beam on Aerodactyl'' he yelled to the airborne pokemon.

The dive bomber bird then formed a large sphere of orange energy in its beak and fired at the speeding away Aerodactyl. It hit Aerodactyl on its weak spot and he was blasted from the sky.

''Quick Attack and Aerial ace'' he ordered again. Swellow increased it's speed with quick attack and then switched to aerial ace. She successfully landed a hit on Aerodactyl.

Aerodactyl flinched a bit but then it turned around in mid-air facing Swellow meters away. It glared at the flying type.

Swellow took the warning and tried to make distance by flying apart. But before it could do that it was hit by hidden power from Aerodactyl.

The super effective attack hit Swellow at point-blank range and now, she was the one that was blasted out of the sky.

Swellow wailed in pain as it sped towards the ground.

"Swellow No!'' yelled Ash in desperation. He then got an idea ''Swellow extend your wings'' he said. Swellow complied as struggled to extend its wings. The drag from the wings prevented Swellow form falling all the way down.

''Use endeavour'' commanded Ash.

''Endeavour?'' Ian looked confused.

''Yeah. It's a good move to have up your sleeve'' said Roark ''Endeavour brings down the opponents HP down to the user's HP. ''Now that Swellow is really out of lot of energy, Aerodactyl's energy will be equated to Swellow's'' explained Roark.

Swellow's eyes shone as it's body covered with white outline. She hit Aerodactyl head on with endure. As a result of lot of depression in Aerodacty's power it started to fall to the ground.

''Swellow thunder armour'' yelled Ash confusing every one including Brock.

''Ash but Pikachu didn't use thunder bolt'' said Brock.

''What is thunder armor?'' asked both Ian and Roark.

''Is it some kind of electric attack?'' asked Dawn.

''Well I don't need Pikachu here I re designed the move independent of him, and thunder armor is...well, see the live show, and Dawn yes it's an electric attack that I developed'' said Ash answering the three.

Aerodactyl regained his flight and headed for Ash and the group, his face full of fury. Ash looked unfazed as he already calculated the result. As a good measure Venusaur stood shielding Ash and readying solar beam.

Swellow on hearing Ash's command and mustered up enough power to gain an incredible altitude. She searched for any thunder clouds. She found one above. Swellow then dived into the cloud and dived out of it. The spark that occurred between Swellow and the thunder-cloud triggered a huge thunder bolt.

Roark Ian and other miners watched in horror as the thunder hit Swellow. Swellow yelled for a sec but then began to enjoy the thunder. Soon it began to shine golden-yellow as the thunder-cloud stopped charging it.

The people on ground looked in awe at the beauty of the golden bird. ''Now aerial ace'' yelled Ash.

With the power of thunder and in the blink of an eye Swellow hit Aerodactyl with a powerful aerial ace. The rock flying type, despite its type advantage, took the maximum damage from the disastrous attack.

It was first executed with an unusually powerful aerial ace. Then electrocuted with several thousand volts, then took a fair amount of static and got it's body paralysed. It lost it's ability to fly due to paralysis.

Aerodactyl then fell to the ground bellowing. It slid the remaining distance on the grass towards Ash and stopped right in front of him. The group backed away at the proximity of the monstrous beast. But Ash knew that it couldn't do any harm as it was paralyzed.

He pulled out an apricorn ball and tossed it at Aerodactyl. The Pokémon vanished with red light into the ball. The ball blinked for a few times and after some struggle Aerodactyl gave up and the ball looked stable. It turned Gray and purple signifying the completion of capture. He then tossed the Aerodactyl's ball to Roark. Roark caught it and looked at the ball reluctantly for a few moments. But then put it away in his pocket.

The whole gang and the crowd of miners cheered in victory. Many of them thanked Ash personally for saving their lives. It was an understatement to say that Ash was having his day.

The sun gave up and went for a nap as the day turned to night. Ash, Brock, Dawn, Roark and Ian went to the Pokemon center for the night. They had a nice dinner together.

The mines were closed down for repairs and a few head miners to joined the group in Pokémon centre to take some notes from Ash as to how he used those combinations to strengthen the mines. He just gave them dumb answers but Ian was good enough to explain the math involved in the combinations.

Ash thanked Swellow and sent her back to Oak Ranch for a well deserved rest. He spoke to Professor Oak explaining the incident.

"Excellent work Ash..you have developed a lot'' said professor Oak.

''I must really thank Swellow and Venusaur'' said Ash ''They worked really hard especially Swellow''

''How is the ranch Professor?'' he asked finally.

Oak then looked at ash with a sense of relief then shock and then face palmed.

Ash looked confused at the Professor's mixed expressions ''Was there any problem there Professor Oak? If I knew Sceptile well, then the ranch must have already gotten calm.''

''Every thing is alright Ash. Sceptile silenced the ranch in a few short hours'' said Oak.

He then yelled ''You won't believe what he did. First he faked a fight with**my**Dragonite and made it use**OUTRAGE**. They had this huge battle and Sceptile won. He was instantly recognized as a super power in the whole ranch. He then made a**LAKE.**A WHOLE MOTHER F****IN LAKE. DO YOU**BELIEVE**IT? A WHOLE DAMN LAKE.''

Ash smiled and sweat dropped at the yelling professor. He never saw the professor using that kind language. He must really be pissed off. 'Sceptile must've done somethin' cool again.' He thought.

''And now all the Pokémon are having a time of their lives. WHILE**I**SIT HERE AND SIGN ALL THESE LAW SUIT PAPERS AND POLICE COMPLAINS ABOUT THE DAAAAAMN LAKE'' said the professor draping a large pile of papers on in front of the screen. ''I've got complains on_land swiping, noise pollution, illegal lake, disturbance, illegal construction, possible natural calamity.''_

''I'm sorry professor'' said Ash jovially. But his tone sounded more like he was praising Sceptile.

_''N_o problem Ash. I'll excuse you for this time'' said Oak ''Luckily lance came to the rescue and he too was thoroughly surprised by the lizard's work. He gave me immunity from law...and also wanted me to ask you_if_could let him train Sceptile. But Sceptileflatly declined.''

''Well then, everything went well?'' asked Ash

''Yep...You can say that'' said Oak ''And one more news. In this mayhem your Corphish evolved into Crawdaunt'' he said chuckling.

''FINALLY'' sighed Ash. ''He decided to get of his lazy butt. Great news Professor. Thank you''

''Well Ash, anything from your side?'' asked Oak.

''Any news about Gary?'' asked Ash.

Oak's face brightened up. It was very rare that Ash asked about his grandson. ''Gary is doing quite fine. He is doing his research on Pokemon fossils with Professor Rowan and his notes have produced really good hypothesis.'' said Oak. He then scratched his head ''He is also apparently dating a girl'' said Oak.

''Oh! So now he has a girl friend'' Ash was thoroughly surprised that the so called play boy finally managed to get**one**girl friend. ''Who is she?''

''I'm not really sure. Gary was rather reluctant about giving me a name.'' he said, remembering his conversation with his grandson. "Although he did say she was a Pokemon Trainer."

Ash eyes widened. Was it possible that he was dating that girl they had met on the cruise to Sinnoh?

''Say... when are you going to get a girl friend Ash?'' asked Oak smirking.

Ash looked embarrassed and blushed but feigned drowsiness. ''(yaaaawn) Okay professor I'm gonna go sleep. I'll call you again tomorrow after the gym battle'' he said cutting off the call.

* * *

_Ash vs. Roark_

Ash stretched his legs and hands in his spot on the battle field warming up. Dawn and Brock took seats on the sidelines. Pikachu wore a kimono cheering for Ash. Dawn too wore a cheer leading outfit.

''Dawn why are you dressed like that?'' asked Brock.

She grinned ''Ash cheered me up for the contest. So, I'm cheering him up now'' she said cheerfully.

He looked away from her and cheered for his master "PI-KA-CHU-PI-KA-CHU PIKAPI'' he cheered swaying the fans.

''So Paul didn't come after all'' said Brock looking at the battle field.

He was startled by a voice from the back seats. "Wrong." Paul said neutrally. ''I'm here to watch how Ash battles."

"Hopefully you might just learn something." Dawn quipped, glancing at Paul.

"Hn." Paul closed his eyes and smirked. "That coming from a cheerleader playing at trainer."

Dawn stopped cheering abruptly. The boys could see her shoulders shudder as her blood boiled and her face turned red with rage. She slowly turned to Paul "What was that?"

"You don't know the first thing about what it takes to be a Pokemon Trainer. Coordinators are nothing but show offs that gloat about how pretty their Pokemon is."

''Shut up! You don't know anything about being a Coordinator!" Dawn shouted at Paul. "How dare you insult Coordinators and our profession!"

Paul opened his eyes and glared at her. Dawn gulped and turned away.

Brock just sighed.

''So Ash, are you ready for battle?'' asked Roark

''Yep'' he said. ''Never felt more ready''

''I have a request'' said Roark ''Let's have a four on four...I have a new Pokémon that i'm itching to try on you.''

''I can take any thing'' said Ash. ''Pikachu come down here''

'Pika pi' Pikachu jumped to Ash and standing by his side.

''This is a four on four official gym battle between Ash Ketchum of pallet town and Roark the gym leader of ore burgh gym. Only challenger is allowed exchanges. Begin'' yelled Ian.

''Onix Come on out'' yelled Roark throwing pokeball on to the field. The large serpent came out roaring.

''Totodile I choose you'' said Ash throwing the lure ball. 'Crocro' it danced coming out of the pokeball.

''What a happy and care free pokemon'' said Roark smiling ''You can make the first move'' he said.

''Thanks...Totodile Hydro Pump'' he ordered. Totodile prepared and shot out a surprisingly powerful hydro pump. The Onix miscalculated the speed and took the full hit. It wailed in pain but it was nothing it couldn't take.

''Onix use double edge'' yelled Roark. The serpent glowed bright yellow as it shot for the dile.

''Totodile dodge'' yelled Ash.

Totodile could not dodge the overtly large Onix and took the hit. ''Croo...crooo'' it yelled falling on the ground flat on the face.

''Get up Totodile'' yelled Ash. It slowly got up. ''use screech'' yelled Ash.

'Crooooooooooooooooooo' the voice reverberated throughout the whole field as Onix yelled in pain closing its eyes.

''Onix use your own screech'' commanded Roark through the sound. Onix opened its huge mouth and screeched, its screech was so loud, thanks to its big mouth that it made Totodile's screech sound more like a squeak.

Ash noticed that Onix still had its eyes closed. ''use water pulse'' commanded Ash. Roark's eyes widened as he noticed a watery orb released from Totodile's mouth and speed towards Onix. He couldn't listen to Ash command the attack as his Onix was screeching.

The pulse hit Onix and the super effective water attack made a perfect hit as Onix wailed in pain. Plus the side effect of confusion also made Onix trash about on the field.

'That smug bastard' thought Roark looking at the dancing Totodile and its grinning trainer.

''He used Onix's screech against Roark and made a sneak attack'' pointed Paul slightly wide-eyed.

''What happened to Onix?'' asked Dawn looking at the trashing serpent.

''Water pulse always confuses its opponent'' said Brock smiling.

''Onix calm down'' yelled Roark in vain.

''Totodile use super power'' said Ash.

''Cro...cro'' it said as its body turned on a blue aura. He the picked up a huge rock and threw it at confused Onix.

The attack being a fighting type did a huge damage to Onix. And also brought it out from confusion. It roared glaring at Totodile. Totodile kept dancing.

''Onix use dig'' said Roark. The rock snake Pokémon compiled and dug deep into the ground.

''Use water gun into the hole'' said Ash.

''Checkmate'' said Roark grinning as Totodile rushed to the hole ''Dragon breath'' he yelled.

Before Totodile could use water gun he was blasted away by a huge dragon breath from the hole.

Totodile was hit to the ceiling ''Croo...Crooo'' it said falling down from the ceiling on to the battle field with swirly eyes.

''Totodile is unable to battle...Onix wins'' said Ian.

''You fell for my trick'' said Roark smiling ''Nice skill you've got there though you had me on my toes''

_'He never congratulated me like that'_ thought Paul _'He didn't even use screech or Dig__**or **__Dragonbreath while fighting me.'_

Paul growled keeping his anger to himself.

''Totodile return'' Ash called back the fainted Totodile ''Quilava, I choose you!''

''Quilaaavaaa'' Quilava fired up.

''A fire type eh... so confident?'' said Roark.

''There is nothing like type advantage in this kind of battles'' said Ash ''Take the first hit.''

''Use dragon breath'' yelled Roark. The serpent spewed out green flames. But they were too slow...at least for Quilava.

Onix got mad as its attack missed its mark. It then proceeded to fire dragon breath continuously without any command, getting more and more furious with each loosing hit. Quilava's eyes looked placid as it concentrated completely on the battle field and Onix's movements.

After trying all kinds of moves that Roark had in Onix's dictionary –_double edge, rock throw, rock slide, iron tail, dragon breath and even screech_. He ultimately gave up as Quilava swiftly moved out of the way of each attack. Onix panted heavily as he used a lot of attacks continuously not to mention all the mental struggle he was facing that he could not even land a single hit.

''Ash can your Quilava even attack or is he just gonna dodge'' asked Roark with tired face.

''You wanna see?'' asked Ash smirking ''Quilava use dig'' yelled Ash. Quilava used the attack and went under ground.

Paul smirked as he saw Ash use his own technique. But he didn't know that he was up for more surprise.

''Quick Onix he is gonna come under you get your double edge ready'' yelled Roark not wanting to fall for the same trick in front of his previous challenger. Onix glowed white waiting for the fire type.

''ERUPTION'' yelled Ash. The ground shook madly beneath Onix.

Then after a few moments ''GRRRRRRAWWWWWWW'' bellowed Onix as he was blasted away. A hole was created into the ceiling as the large rock serpent was blasted through the ceiling Then a loud bang signaled that Onix fell on the roof. There was no noise afterwards.

''Quilaaava'' cheered the fire type jumping out of the ground. Roark, Ian and the spectators looked at the large hole in the ceiling wide-eyed.

''Uhh..do...do I have to pay for it'' asked Ash dumbly.

''Yeah and for the bed too'' said Ian sarcastically.

''Ian do you mind getting Onix from the terrace for me?'' asked Roark tossing the pokeball to Ian.

''Very well Ash. There goes my first pokemon'' said Roark, seeming emotionless. ''Geodude your turn'' he said throwing Geodude's pokeball.

''Quilava return'' said Ash returning the volcano Pokémon. ''Pikachu..are you up to it?''

''Pikaaaa'' it yelled thumping its fist.

''Geodude roll out'' ordered Roark.

''Dodge with quick attack'' said Ash.

Pikachu's speed was always unrivalled. Before rollout made even half the way, Pikachu was nowhere to be seen.

''Wow that's some speed'' exclaimed Roark. ''Earth quake'' Geodude bounced on the field few times generating earthquakes. Pikachu stopped in his tracks and struggled to balance himself. This revealed Pikachu's position. Without any command Geodude used rollout on Pikachu and it made a powerful hit.

''Pikaaaachuu'' screamed Ash as he saw Pikachu hit the ground hard.

''Geodude stone edge'' commanded Roark. A few stones circled around Geodude before the hit the already dazed Pikachu.

Pikachu looked clearly pissed. Attacked twice continuously. ''Pikachuuuuuu'' it yelled getting up and released a thunder bolt.

''Rollout'' commanded Roark. The bounder readied himself for a rollout but Ash never commanded. When Geodude was near to Pikachu. ''Double team'' yelled. Pikachu used its speed to create mirror images of himself. Rollout missed.

'I need to take that roll-out down' thought Ash 'it's Geodude most powerful attack. If I mange to disable...hey wait a sec' ''Pikachu use thunder on the ground maximum power'' yelled Ash. The group gasped not understanding his order.

''Whats he up to?'' asked Paul. ''He must have a plan,'' said Brock

''Go Ash Go if you cant do it no one can'' yelled Dawn.

''Graaawwww'' threatened Ursaring towering over Dawn.

Pikachu complied immediately without any question. It let out a huge thunder bolt. The thunderbolt destroyed the whole field littering it with rubbles.

''I don't know what you are up to Ash but this ends now'' said Roark a little confused ''Geodude use rollout'' commanded Roark. Geodude used rollout but the attack failed. The boulder Pokémon just kept rolling in the same place. Roark looked in shock as he understood what Ash had done.

''He used thunder to destroy the field so that Geodude can't use rollout'' said Paul in slight shock.

''Pikachu volt tackle'' Ash said. "Pika pika pika pika pikachuuuuuu' yelled pikachu hitting the stationary Geodude with its most powerful electric attack.

''What do you plan doing by hitting a rock Pokémon by an electric attack?'' asked Roark. His questions were answered soon when Geodude sparked and looked in pain. ''static'' he said wide eyed. ''Use double edge'' Roark said involuntarily. He got used to order double edge when ever his Pokemon was paralyzed.

''Thought so'' Ash grinned ''Pikachu Iron Tail''

The two attacks collided but Pikachu's iron tail to Geodude's body first. Iron tail's power was increased exponentially by double edge's speed and the Geodude was down.

''Geodude is unable to battle so Pikachu wins'' declared Ian.

''Good work pikachu'' appreciated Ash.

''Pikaaaa'' cheered Pikachu slightly panting.

''Probopass battle time'' yelled Roark throwing the ball.

The face like rock/steel type compass Pokémon took to the field.

''Volt tackle'' ordered Ash. Pikachu charged up for another Volt Tackle and took off for Probopass. "Pikaaaa'' it yelled making a hit. The attack didn't seem to have any effect nor did Probopass look like he took some static.

Pikachu instantly took off and created distance.

''Pikachu quick attack'' yelled Ash. Pikachu took to high-speed and charged for Probopass.

''Gravity'' yelled Roark. The compass Pokémon glowed black and Pikachu's quick attack stopped in the middle as he was jolted to the ground.

''Pikaaaa...Chuuu'' it struggled to gain speed but gravity did a good job.

''Use zap cannon'' ordered Roark. Probopass created a powerful dark orb of energy and thrust it to Pikachu. Upon contact with Pikachu it blasted into thunder. Now Pikachu tried to move but he couldn't. It wasn't the gravity ''Paralysis'' thought Ash.

''What happened to Pikachu?'' asked Dawn in a sorrowful tone as Pikachu fell face first on to the ground as it's thunderbolt tail stayed up in the air.

''Zap canon always paralyses it's opponent if it hits'' said Brock. ''It's was Roark's way of getting back. Earlier Ash used water pulse and volt tackle to induce confusion and static to Onix and Geodude disabling them. Just like that Roark used zap cannon on Pikachu and aimed for Pikachu's main advantage point -_speed_.''

''It's not only Pikachu's main point but also Ash's'' said Paul ''most of his Pokémon seem to rely on speed and his weird tactics''

''Precisely'' confirmed Brock.

Pikachu stood there on the field motion less. Sparks oozing out of its body. It glared at its expressionless faced opponent. "Pikachu thunder bolt maximum power'' Ash could order nothing else. All the attacks that relied on speed were cut off. Now he had to rely on thunder bolt.

'I should have taught Pikachu some new moves' thought Ash as he saw pikachu using thunder bolt in vain.

''Give up Ash Pikachu is only losing energy'' said Roark ''Probopass use hyper beam and max it out'' the compass Pokémon hit the electric type with a powerful hyper beam. It was over. Pikachu fainted and blasted away. Ash caught his faithful Pikachu and gave it Brock. Brock nodded and took Pikachu for treatment.

''Quilava I choose you'' yelled Ash throwing the ball. 'Quilaaava..' it said firing up instantly and facing the face Pokémon.

''Now that dodging of yours won't work'' said Roark grinning ''Gravity is still on. So your Quilava's agility is nothing now''

Quilava's eyes were as calm as the ocean as it gazed at its opponent. Ash too replicated the Pokémon as he thought of what he was missing. After a few moments he remembered one move Probopass used against Paul 'hell yeah...I got it' he thought to himself.

''Quilava flame thrower'' yelled Ash.

'Laaaavaaaaaaa...'' The humongous flame thrower soared through the air towards the compass Pokémon.

Roark had to do something to get away from the super effective attack. "dodge'' he yelled. Probopass dodged sideways escaping the large flames by an inch.

''Shift to fire blast'' commanded Ash calmly. Quilava without stopping spread the flamethrower into many branches and almost covered the entire field leaving nowhere for the Probopass to go.

Roark looked tensed.''Magnet rise'' he ordered hastily. The compass Pokémon glowed white and took to the air.

'Yes now is my chance' thought Ash ''flame wheel'' he yelled.

To everyone's surprise Quilava got his speed back as he spewed out huge flames and turned into a wheel. Then he wasted no time and rolled out towards Probopass and landed a hit. The super effective attack nailed down Probopass in one blow.

Probopass fell to the ground with swirly eyes.

''Probopass in unable to battle, Quilava wins'' said Ian looking confused.

''Bu..but how?'' asked Roark in confusion ''How did Quilava get away from Gravity''

''Simple'' said Ash ''Magnet rise and Gravity cannot be used at the same time. Magnet rise cancels out gravity or gravity cancels out magnet rise. What I did was cover the ground completely with fire blast and made you use magnet rise. Even if you didn't use magnet rise, fire blast would have taken care of Probopass. Either way it was a goner. A checkmate.'' he said grinning.

Roark was thoroughly impressed. He smiled ''Nice thinking Ash. Great strategy.'' Roark said ''You know, you are well capable of being on this side of battle field. You brought out the most of my skills and managed to keep me on my toes. That's what a gym leader does''

''Thank you Roark.'' said Ash ''I'll take that as a compliment''

''Now There is only one short coming in your skills which I think you will need to work on a lot'' said Roark surprising Ash.

''What is that Roark ?'' asked Ash with curiously.

''This next Pokémon will show you better that I can explain'' said Roark.

''Rampardos to the field'' he yelled throwing a pokeball.

"RAM..PARRR'' the Pokémon stood grazing its leg. It looked like a bi pedal black and blue dinosaur with spikes all over its head and knees.

Ash looked in shock ''It's ... its the same Pokémon from the fossil'' he said recognising. He said pulling out his pokedex.

_''Rampardos. The headbutt Pokémon and the evolved form of Cranidos. Its headbutt attack is so powerful that it can pulverize even the sturdiest of objects with one hit.''_Said dexter's robotic voice.

Roark grinned ''your continuing with Quilava?'' he asked.

''Quilavaaaaa'' Answered the fire type determinedly before Ash could answer. Ash just nodded.

''Quilava use flame thrower'' ordered Ash.

''Quilaaavaaaa...''


	7. Dexter

**Dexter**

* * *

"Professor. Do you think it's ready for use already?'' Asked the Pokémon watcher with an apprehensive look. ''We still need to run terra bytes of tests before it can be publicly used by anyone.''

''Don't you worry Tracy. I've worked on it for a very long time now.'' Replied Professor Oak tiredly. "And it's going to be a great help to him. Oh...he is in for big surprise."

''He is inexperienced with such things. Don't you think you will find someone else, much more useful in testing that thing of yours?'' Asked Delia perplexed.

''No one can test it to it's limits better than him.'' Said Oak matter-of-factly ''Besides, the kind of things he keeps running into, no one else seems a better option.''

* * *

_Ash Vs. Roark Continued..._

Paul watched intently at the newly released Pokémon. Roark never used it against him. '_Probably caught it just yesterday_' he thought. 'B_ut what does mean by battling Ash with a newly caught Pokémon_' Ash had already shown a lot of skill in his battling style. Although he gave a tough time the rock type gym leader who, Paul barely beat, Paul couldn't quite appreciate Ash's method of training or his Pokémon or battling style. '_pathetic' _was all he thought about Ash and his Pokémon. Ash never understood why Paul never gave him any credit he deserved. But the answer would soon come to him in this battle.

Qullava panted as it launched a third flame thrower at the resilient Rampardos.

''Use head butt'' Ordered Roark. Rampardos headed towards Quilava for the attack.

''Dodge'' Gave Ash the obvious command.

Roark smirked. ''Flamethrower Rampardos'' he commanded his rock type.

It opened its mouth for a furious flamethrower. Involuntarily Quilava tried to dodge it too. But the flamethrower was too large for the mongoose Pokémon to escape. Eventually Quilava got hit by the unusually large flamethrower and was nailed to the ground.

''Quilaaaavaaa...'' it cried in pain hit my the massive flame thrower. Luckily the move being a fire type didn't amount to critical damage.

''Quilava You can do it. Get up!'' cheered Ash. Ash looked worriedly at his fire type.

''Humph..'' Paul scoffed ''Pathetic. Does he really think that he can get his Pokémon to battle by cheering and encouraging. It's getting more and more perfedaic.

Dawn glared daggers at Paul. She received a glare from his Ursaring. She gulped and looked back at the battle field.

''Amazing'' exclaimed Brock ''That Rampardos is so powerful that, Quilava cannot even dodge it's attacks. It's powerful attacks are overwhelming Quilava's speed. This could be a serious problem for Ash. He's always been relying on speedy and agile Pokémon for battles.''

''And that what is so pathetic about him'' said Paul out of nowhere ''That's what Roark was talking about 'his missing skill. That he has a lot to work on'. ''

Brock looked at Paul for a moment. He was true. Even Roark noticed it. Ash's only chance of winning this battle is using his Venusaur 'That is if he could use Venusaur correctly in his battle' thought Brock.

Quilava struggled to get up after the hit.

"Quilava you can do it'' Yelled Ash ''Use Smoke screen as camouflage''

Quilava's eyes shot open on hearing his trainer's voice. He could never let down his trainer. ''Quilaaaaavaaaa...'' It let of huge cloud of smoke towards the field. The entire field was now covered by blinding thick black smoke.

'I don't think Quilava has any strength to power up an eruption, Besides fire type moves don't seem to have any effect on Rampardos' Thought Ash "Use Rollout''

The smoke whirled as the fire type clenched into a defence curl and powered up its roll-out. It then sped towards the head-butt Pokémon.

''Use focus energy and then Zen head butt'' Roark ordered.

Qullava's target glowed aura blue and then the Rampardos outlined yellow as it hit rolling Quilava head on. The psychic type head-butt move collided fiercely with the lava Pokémon. Quilava was again hit fiercely to the ground many feet away.

''Quilava get up.'' Ash looked really worried at Quilva as he pulled out its pokeball.

The smoke cleared. Quilava took at look at its opponent and then to the surprise of every one it covered in fear.

''Zen head-butt not only being the most powerful of the head butts but it also scares its opponent and prevents them from attacking'' explained Brock.

Roark looked really confident now. ''Rampardos use Ancient power'' He called out. Rampardos raised its hands and it was then circled by a few glowing rocks. Quilava quivered.

But before Rampardos could really attack. ''STOP'' yelled Ash in worried expression ''Quilava cannot battle.''

The attack disappeared as Rampardos put down its hands. Roark smiled at Ash ''Ash its really good thing that you put the well-being of your pokemon before the battle. It's shows how close you are to your pokemon'' He said.

Quilava looked at his master with both Disappointment and Admiration.

''Ash I was just making you battle Rampardos to tell you something'' continued Roark. Ash's head rose up as he looked at roark "I really admire you as a skillful battler and you have an enviable quick thinking. But your Pokémon lack in the power department. I know power is not every thing but, Power is not..._nothing_...It's got to play a very important part in battling. I know that you are a really experienced trainer. Your record says too. But when it comes to high caliber battles like these, where the two players are almost at the same skill level, Who ever has the bigger stick takes it all.''

Ash looked in understanding as he slightly nodded his head. ''Quilava return'' He returned his faithful fire type. Obviously he had a lot of thinking to do.

''As I said earlier, I was just making you battle Rampardos, Just to tell you that.'' said Roark. ''You can have the badge now as you've already defeated my three Pokémon. After all you deserve it after you saved my men from the mines.''

Ash smirked at this. ''Thanks for the offer Roark...But no thanks. I'll battle my way out.'' He said determinedly.

Roark shrugged his shoulder "Have it your way. But I'm not going easy'' he said.

''I don't want you to. I'll make sure of that'' Said Ash tossing a pokeball ''Venusaur I choose you''

Out came the oldest of all his grass types with a mighty roar echoing through the walls. ''Venusaaaar...'' It stood on it's four legs with a loud thud.

Paul's eyes widened "How many Pokémon does he have?'' He obviously didn't witness the past day's misadventure. Come to think of it he didn't even see his Sceptile. He was too ignorant about contests to talk about them let alone watch Ash's Jubellife city Contest on the TV.

''Finally'' sighed Roark ''Rampardos head-butt'' Rampardos complied immediately as it lunged at the grass/poison type for a head butt.

''Venusaur. Use protect'' Ash countered. Venusaur purposefully over did it as it activated protect and grew it beyond normal. The protect's green wall collided with the incoming head-butt. Rampardos within a blink of an eye was trashed into a wall.

But it was nothing that Rampardos couldn't take. It's pulled itself out, hands first and jumped on to the field glaring at Venusaur. Venusaur kept on it grumpy look.

''Nice way to use a defensive move as an offensive'' said Paul. ''It looks like Venusaur is just playing. If ash could use it in a better way. The battle will end in a few minutes.'' Brock nodded agreeing.

''Rampardos use Ancient Power'' commanded Roark. The revolving stones reappeared as they launched for Venusaur.

"Razor leaf'' ordered Ash. His mind was not really into the battle. It wasn't because he was over-confident in Venusaur's abilities. He was distracted by what Roark said earlier. He really needed to change his training style. The only problem was when ever he thought about training his Pokémon to raise power, It remembered him of Paul. Ash gritted his teeth. Brock noticed this.

Meanwhile the razor leaf pulverized the ancient power. Roark took Ash's distraction to his advantage and attacked with a head-butt. This time the head-butt hit and Venusaur took full power of it. "saaur...'' it slightly bellowed.

"Ash, Concentrate on the battle'' Yelled Brock from the sidelines.

"Oh...sorry...'' He said sheepishly ''Venusaur...''

''Use zen head-butt'' he was cut off by Roark's voice. Roark could't give Ash a chance. That would be a foolish thing to do even after he saw what his venusaur do at the mines.

Ash reacted quickly remembering the disastrous effects of the Zen Head-butt. ''Frenzy Plant''

The rock type was caught dead in mid air by many roots. It flailed vigorously to get out but its attempts proved futile.

''Sleep powder'' Said ash calmly. A shimmering cloud of dust appeared form Venusaur's Bulb, which it sucked and blew at the struggling rock type. Rampardos's eye lids became heavy, they eventually closed and the head-butt Pokémon was silenced. Venusaur threw it like a piece of trash into a nearby wall. That throw may have been nothing to venusaur. But it obviously did something to Rampardos, as it was declared unable to battle.

''Rampardos is unable to battle, Venusaur wins so the winner of this gym battle is Ash Ketchum of pallet town.'' declared Ian. Roark grinned.

Paul stood up. He never expected Ash to use sleep powder and finish off a powerful Pokémon like Rampardos 'I expected a solar beam or at least a hyper beam' he said inwardly as he walked away. Dawn and Brock Just grinned looking at the exiting purple head trainer. One thing they didn't know was that, Paul still didn't respect Ash's battling methods.

Roark too looked a bit surprised at the now cheering Ash. He too expected some sort of booming finish. 'He will learn some day' he thought. Roark then walked to Ash. ''Ash I gladly present you the coal badge'' he said handing Ash the badge.

Ash took the badge and made his victory pose. ''I got a Coal Badge'' he said triumphantly. "Pi Pikachu" "Venu...Saaaur"

_Pokémon Centre - that evening_

The group was having dinner in the Pokémon centre lobby. While Pikachu was having his pokechow, with extra ketchup of course. The door to the centre opened and came in Roark.

''Hey Roark what's up?'' Asked Ash slightly surprised by his presence.

''Hello Ash. Nice to see you again'' he said grinning ''I forgot to give you something'' he said putting his hand in his pocket.

''Whats that?''

''I think you should have this'' he said handing Ash the purple white Apricorn ball of Aerodactyl.

Ash gulped inwardly. ''heh...why do you think so. You can keep it Roark. After all you revived it'' said Ash.

''No Ash. Firstly, you were the one who caught it. We couldn't have saved the miners without your help. I tried to control the Aerodactyl for a while now. But I couldn't.'' said Roark ''It rightfully belongs to you'' he said.

Ash just smiled. ''Thanks Roark'' he said putting away Aerodactyl's pokeball 'Gee...thanks Roark' he said to himself.

The night went peacefully. Nurse joy remembered something later that night. She searched the storage for a small package she received that morning.

''Ash. I've got a package for you this morning'' she called out to Ash.

''Huh?'' Ash looked a bit perplexed ''Where from?''

"Kanto''

The over excited Brock took the package from Nurse joy and then proceeded to hit her. His actions were nullified by Gunk. Dawn snatched it from the paralyzed Brock and was about to rip open the pack when hey eyes caught onto a note latched onto it.

There was a picture of Professor Oak with a "CALL ME" written in blocks.

Ash took the note and the package and walked to a video phone. He dialed a number and after a few rings Tracy appeared on the screen. "Professor...He's here'' He called out looking side ways. Professor Oak came in to the screen.

''So Ash..I presume you've won the gym battle'' he said.

''Yup'' replied Ash. "I've got the coal badge'' he said posing.

''And I also take it that you got the package?'' he Asked.

''Yeah...What's in it Professor?'' he asked eyeing the package curiously.

''Well, why don't you just open it.'' Said Oak. Ash opened the Package and found a Watch. The watch was Red and Blue in color and was an apt size for Ash's hand. He slipped on the watch on his left wrist. It automatically latched itself onto his hand.

''Wow...What the hell is this'' he said trying to get the watch off.

''It's a Nano Dex'' Said Professor Oak ''I've been doing research in nanotechnology and thought 'Why not I apply it to pokedex' I developed this device for the past one year. Nano Dex is basically a multi purpose watch. It acts like _a Pokedex, Poke gear(phone), Pokémon teleporter, GPS, PDA and Personal Intelligent Assistant. _I programmed it to contain DEXTER, your pokedex into it.'' explained Professor Oak.

Ash Just stared at the videophone screen for a few moments and looked at the watch. He then pressed a button on the watch. The watch came to life as it's backlight lit up.

Then Dexter's robotic voice said "_DNA recognised and locked. Trainer Ash Ketchum From Pallet Town. Hello Sir it's nice to meet you. You can call me by my name DEXTER'' _it said.

Ash looked Aghast. 'The freakin' watch is speaking' he exclaimed inwardly. "He..Hello Dexter. I'm pleased to meet you'' he stuttered.

''S_ame here sir'' said Dexter._

The Pokémon center's video phone went off when Oak cut the call. Then suddenly Ash felt his hand vibrate.

"_A call from Professor Oak sir. Do you want me to answer it?'' asked dexter._

_''Yah'' _said Ash reluctantly. A holographic 3D Professor Oak's Upper half appeared over the watch. Professor Oak grinned ear to ear watching Ash's shocked expression.

''Ash how do you like Dexter'' Professor Oak asked.

''It's really cool professor. Thank you very much'' He said sincerely.

''We want one too'' Said Brock and Dawn in unison at Oak.

Professor Oak rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Sorry the both of you." He said in an apologetical tone. ''It's just a prototype. I don't know if I want to make anymore of these. It took me long enough to program Dexter'' he said.

''Aweee..'' Sighed Brock and Dawn.

''OH...How was the battle today?'' Oak tried to divert the topic.

''I't was really good.'' Said Ash ''Roark was a tough opponent but the Pokémon nailed it. Talking of whom, I better return Venusaur and bring back Sceptile.''

''Well, I've been waiting to see my old friend'' Said Oak ''What you need to do is ask dexter to change the team and he will do it in the background.''

Ash looked at his watch. ''Hey dexter I need to make a change in my team'' he said.

Dexter spoke up _"Your present team is – Aipom, Staravia, Venusaur, Quilava, Totodile and Aerodactyl. Name your new team''_

Professor Oak's eyes Widened ''Ash when did you get an Aerodactyl and where is your Pikachu?'' Pikachu looked confused and came in to Oak's view confirming his presence. "Why didn't Dexter say your name?'' Asked Oak.

''Professor, Firstly I think that since Pikachu is out of his pokeball Dexter can't count him.'' Explained Brock "And Ash caught Aerodactyl just yesterday. Remember? The one from the mine. The problem is it's behavior. It's acting very hostile and we're unable to calm it down'' said Brock.

''Well, it's an Aerodactyl. So, that kind of behavior is not surprising.'' Said Professor Oak ''Any Ideas Dexter?'' Asked Oak to the Watch.

_Dexter cleared is throat "Yes Sir, there is one solution. Ash is eligible of having Apricorn Balls, isn't he? One of which is Friendship Ball, A pokeball made from green Apricorn. It's known to be effective in making angry Pokémon friendly when captured. Then there is Love Bal...''_

"No thanks Dexter I'll stick with Friendship Ball'' Said Ash cutting off. "Good bye Professor Oak. I'm gonna call Kurt right away. I'll Make the necessary Pokémon transfer later'' he said as Dexter cut off the call.

''Dexter, Call Kurt, Azalea town. From Jhoto'' Asked Ash.

"_Right Away''_

After a few rings Kurt appeared on the screen. ''Hello! Ash. Long time no see'' He greeted smiling.

"Hello Kurt." Greeted Ash ''I need your help.'' He said not wasting any time. "I have an angry Aerodactyl out of control. I was wondering if you may have any Apricorn balls called 'The Friendship Balls'."

''I have them alright.'' Said Kurt "I'll send a few of them. Say what number are ya speaking from?''

"It's my personal Phone number. You better note it down and message me later.'' Said Ash "I just got this thing from Professor Oak so I don't know my number. Oh..and by the way. You can send the Friendship Balls to this same number.''

''I'm on it Ash'' he said cutting off the call. After a few moments three Friendship balls and a message containing Ash's number appeared.

Ash yawned putting the balls away. He was feeling tired and sleepy already.

''Ash you can battle Aerodactyl tomorrow morning fresh.'' Suggested Brock "Remember. You have to release it first if you wasn't to capture it with another pokeball. That means a battle again''

"What do you mean?'' Asked Ash in shock.

''Well, it makes sense'' Said Dawn "When you release Aerodactyl it becomes a wild Pokémon and then it has that temper so it will not listen to you. If it gets away again...ooo...I can't imagine."

Ash had a sleepless night once again. Though he was tired from the day's battle, Brock's words kept him pondering over his next course of action with Aerodactyl. Dawn and Brock slept peacefully but Ash just laid on his bed thinking of what he should do.

'Should I risk freeing Aerodactyl just to gain its friendship. Or should I just forget about it and leave it dormant in the pokeball. If I release it and fail to recapture it again them I'm doomed. It will get back to the city and destroy everything. But I'm not sure if I can capture it again. I'm positive that Aerodactyl will not fall for Thunder Armour again and...No this is all nonsense. I just have to figure out a fool-proof plan.'

He thought for the whole night. Then remembered an old Battle with an Aerodactyl.

"Dexter?" he called to his nanodex.

''_Yes sir" Replied Dexter._

"Make a call to...Charisific Valley..."

* * *

_The next day_

"Ash we need to get to Floaroma Town. My next contest is getting nearer by the day'' Dawn said worriedly.

"Yeah Ash we need to get going.'' Said Brock.

The trio was still The Oreburgh City Pokémon centre. Ash paced around on the floor. As Dawn and Brock Impatiently sat on the couch.

''Do you mind telling us what we are waiting for?'' Asked Dawn.

"An old friend" Replied Ash.

Brock looked confused. "Who is it Ash?'' his question was answered by a deafening roar from outside.

The trio rushed out of the centre. They looked into the sky from where the roar came. A Dark Dragon flew towards them. Dawn gasped at the massive dragon and Brock just smirked. ''So he's back'' Said Brock. "It's been a while" 'But there's something different about him.' Thought Brock.

The dragon sent out a burst of flame that instantly gulped Ash. ''Ahhhh...'' Ash screamed in slight pain before sighing. His Sinnoh outfit was burned to crisp the other day and he had to put back on his Hoenn outfit.

"Same old Charizard'' Said Ash smiling at his fire type.

''Grrrr...'' the Fire/Flying type landed before it's trainer. ''Pika Pika Chuu'' Cheered Pikachu waving to it's old friend.

Dawn stood wide-eyed as she stared at the new dragon. She instantly pulled out her pokedex.

_''Charizard, the Flame Pokémon. Charizard's powerful flame can melt absolutely anything''. _Chimed Dawn's pokedex.

''Hey Ash, is that your Pokémon?'' Asked Dawn.

''You bet. Charizard and I go way back. He is the most powerful Pokémon I have." Said Ash. "I don't use him in battles unless it's absolutely necessary. But when he battles I can guarantee that I won't need to use another Pokémon."

"Oh Wow!" Exclaimed Dawn. "But the Charizard that pokedex shows is orange in color''

That was right. The Charizard that now stood in front of her was greyish black in color. The underside of its wings were red in color and its belly was yellowish white. The other part looked dark in colour. The tail flame burned furiously with mixtures of Yellow, White and Red.

"_A Charizard turns darker if it had experienced very harsh and fatal battles. It can also do so by leveling up by rigorous training." Explained Dexter. "Although I must say that it was the former.''_

"Shut the hell up Dexter'' Yelled Ash. Charizard looked pissed off beyond all reasons as it glared at the watch. "Sorry sir."

Dawn never saw Ash look that angry. He was looking really serious. That sent down shivers down Dawn's spine.

Ash then took a few moments to calm down. He then turned to the duo. "Sorry for the outburst. You continue to Floaroma town." Said Ash. "I'll meet up with you guys.''

Brock and Dawn Nodded and walked Away.

* * *

"What's with him. And what exactly happened to his Charizard?" Asked Dawn when they were a fair distance away from Ash and the fire type. She had many questions running in her mind.

Brock looked at her ''You see Ash left Charizard to train in the Charisific valley, The last time we saw it was when Ash used it to battle Pyramid King Brandon. It then returned to Charisific Valley. A few weeks later something really bad happened at the Charisific Valley. Charizard couldn't take it and went on a rampage." Explained Brock. "At least that's what I heard Ash say. But he doesn't tell the full story. When ever anyone tries to ask him, he gets all angry and pissed of"

''Wow..That's some story." Said Dawn. "I wonder what happened"

* * *

_''_Charizard let go for a ride. What do you say?'' Asked Ash. Charizard nodded and bowed down to let Ash get on. Pikachu hopped on Ash's shoulder. And they took off at high-speed. They flew over the forest and gained high altitude. Charizard Then relaxed and they glided peacefully in air.

"It's good to have you back Charizard.'' Said Ash. Charizard roared in reply. (Great to be back)

"I see the scars have died off.'' Said Ash examining the dragon's body. "Everything alright at the valley now?'' Charizard nodded.

"How about Charla and Liza?'' He asked. Charizard roared and put a thumbs up. "So do you wanna travel with me Again?" He asked. It nodded again. Ash smiled.

"Let's do some tests. Dive" Commanded Ash. In a blink of an eye the dragon took to the ground level and soared back into the air. "Flame Thrower." It released a powerful fire from it's mouth. The sky was lit up by the attack as Charizard produced flames ten times it's own size. "Dragon Breath" Charizard opened its mouth and spit out large green flames that mirrored the power of flame thrower. "Dragon Pulse" It formed a green pulse in its mouth and shot out. This pulse looked smaller than sceptile's dragon pulse but it packed more serious punch. It was demonstrated when the blast from it echoed into the whole sky.

''Well, Charizard you've grown from a weak Charmader to the most powerful Charizard'' Said Ash from its back. "I'm real proud of you buddy."

''Charizard today we need to catch an Aerodactyl are you up for it?...'' 'Grrrww..'

"Aerodactyl...You are out." He said throwing out its pokeball. The fossil Pokémon was brought out of the ball with a blue outline signalling its release. It immediately started to fly away.

"Flame thrower..."

* * *

_A Few Days Later_

Dawn and Brock finally reached Floaroma town. The town was small but had large fields of flowers and gardens. As the name said it was famous for its variety of flowers that grew there. Dawn got all crazy at the sights in the beautiful town. Brock just sighed at her girlish attitude. The contest was to be held the day after tomorrow that meant they had two days full of free time. Ash hadn't still returned as he said he would. But Brock was absolutely sure that he would be back before the contest.

They found a poster about some poffin classes. Dawn didn't have to force Brock as Brock was always ready to learn something new about cooking. Wannabe Greatest breeder he was after all. The only problem was that the teacher was a _girl _Forsythia. Brock without any surprise went into his crazy girl mode only to be silenced by his Crogunk. After many futile tries, Dawn finally learnt how to bake poffins properly. She almost became an expert in that department as her Pokémon got addicted to her poffins. Brock on the other hand got a few notes jolted town about poffins.

They also met Forsythia's shy Roserade. The duo finally managed to earn the grass type's trust. The rest of the day went by as Dawn and Brock played with Roserade and a Lotad as they helped Forsythia take care of the berry plants and the flower pots.

* * *

_Meanwhile_

Two black dragon like Pokémon flew somewhere in the skies above the route from Ore Burgh to Floaroma town at incredible speeds.

"So that's how Roark told me that, leveling up your Pokémon is as important as gaining skill." Said Ash flying on the back of Aerodactyl. The other day Charizard had made a quick work of Aerodactyl and Ash captured it with the Friendship Ball that Kurt gave. Aerodactyl, if the bad temper removed, was a good Pokémon. Just with a low IQ. It agreed to work with Ash and train with him. Ash was glad too. They trained for the past two days.

Charizard was flying in formation beside Aerodactyl listening to Ash. Pikachu was perched on Charizard's back. Charizard and Ash were catching up with each other about the lost times. Charizard was happy to hear that his old friend Bulbasaur finally evolved into a Venusaur. He was amazed by how powerful Sceptile had become. The last time he met the lizard was during the Pyramid Challenge. Some lizard needed a good trashing, thought Charizard. Charizard also flared up when he heard about Paul and the ill-fated Chimchar. He was itching to give the purple head trainer a piece of his mind.

Dexter beeped periodically as he helped the flying, _Stupid Trainer_ whom he now called _sir, _keep away from deviating from the path to Floaroma town.

After a few moments. "Pika Pi" Called Pikachu catching Ash's attention.

"What is it Pikachu?'' Asked Ash turning to the rodent. It pointed to the ground below. Charizard and Aerodactyl immediately slowed down and glided in circle above the place where Pikachu pointed.

There was a little wood house with a small garden. A girl the age of Brock was watering the flower bed. A Kirlia and a Gardevoir were beside her helping with the chore. Then out of nowhere a Salamence landed in the spot startling the girl and the two Pokémon. A dark uniformed woman jumped from the Salamence's back and glared at the Gardevoir. She then pointed a gun, clamped to her, at the Gardevoir shot a beam. The girl immediately came to the rescue of her pokemon and jumped in the middle.

Ash's eyes widened as the beam hit her and the girl turned to stone. "Charizard, Aerodactyl Fly down and..."

"_Sir! I'd not do that if I were you. Please stop!" Said Dexter. _Ash knew better not to argue with a computer. He ordered the two dragons to keep a float from a safe distance as he watched the scene narrow eyed.

The woman then froze the Gardevoir. A Black carrier truck arrived to the scene and carried the frozen Gardevoir away. The woman ordered something to the grunts in the truck and flew away with her Salamence.

"You better explain this Dexter." Said Ash with a seething tone.

"_Right...The uniformed woman on that Salamence in named HUNTER J. She is a very dangerous Pokémon hunter. She uses her methods, as you just saw, to ruthlessly stone Pokémon and people alike and sell the Pokémon on contract basis. She is on the wanted list all over the world and the champions too fear her. Your barging in without any knowledge was an act of foolishness.'' Explained Dexter._

Ash blinked his eyes. "Gee. Thanks Dexter."

"_Thats what i'm here for sir. Now we need to save the girl before something happens." Said dexter. _Ash nodded and ordered Aerodactyl and Charizard to land.

He then ran towards the girl and checked her stone-like form. "Kirlia...Kirlia" cried the emotion Pokémon at her master's fallen form. "Don't worry Kirlia. Your trainer will be fine'' Said Ash comforting Kirlia.

Suddenly they heard foot steps of something running. Ash turn around and saw an Arcanine running towards them. On the Arcanine was office Jenny with a serious look. She approached them and examined the girl. "Was a Pokémon stolen?" She asked Ash.

"Yeah Hunter J stole a Gardevoir." Said Ash.

"And who are you?" She asked sternly.

"I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town." Said Ash.

Officer Jenny blinked twice. "THE Ash Ketchum. It's an honour to meet you. I'm Nurse Joy from Floaroma town. I need your help." She asked softening. "You probably know Hunter J. She is now on a contract and is targeting Pokémon here. We need to get the Gardevoir back and catch her."

"I can help but this girl needs help. Do you know how to get her back to normal?" Asked Ash. Officer Jenny shook her head in disappointment.

"_Sir I'm contacting Professor. He has some knowledge on this." Said Dexter dialling Oak's number._

After a few rings Professor Oak came on-screen. "Hello Ash. Any problem?" Asked Oak. Ash explained the situation to Oak.

"Your mom will kill me if she knew that you confronted Hunter J" Said Oak wide-eyed.

"What is it professor?'' Delia's voice could be heard in the background.

"Um...Nothing Delia wrong number" Bluffed Oak rubbing the back of his head. He then whispered to Ash. "Listen, you be careful and do nothing stupid. You are lucky very lucky that I have a lot of faith in you Ash, or else you would be back home. Now about the girl, Use Hidden Power on her and she will come back to normal. You see hidden power will boost the aura in her body and help it overcome the suppression from the beam J used. Good luck"

"Thanks Professor." Said Ash cutting off the call.

He then turned to Aerodactyl. "Aerodactyl will you use hidden power on the stone idol?" Asked Ash. It nodded and lifted its hands. A few shining orbs appeared and circled. They then sped towards the girl and went into her body. She glowed Yellow first and Dark Blue and then she was back to normal.

She got up holding her head and looked at grinning Ash and Jenny. "Help me that crook took my precious Gardevoir." She tackled Ash to the ground.

Ash got up and dusted his shirt. "Please calm down." Said Jenny. "We are searching for her."

"Yeah" Said Ash. "Ask your Kirlia to use futuresight and see where Gardevoir is."

She looked worriedly at Kirlia. Kirlia nodded and then spread her arms. Her eyes glowed silver and then a scene appeared in front of everyone. Hunter J landed with her Salamence near a house situated at a stream.

"I know that place it's just a walkable distance from here – It's the water wheel." Exclaimed the girl Melodi.

Ash returned Charizard and Aerodactyl fearing for their safety and ran with the group to the said position of Hunter J.

"Stop! You're placed under arrest." Ordered Joy to J. The grunts behind her were now lifting off an Absol in a case, the Pokémon similarly stoned.

"Give me back my Gardevoir." Yelled Melodi. 'Kirlia'

"And the Absol too." Said Ash growling. J's eyes fell on Ash and his pikachu.

"Well, It's a surprise that you found me." Said J "And what a good looking Pikachu."

"He'll teach you a Lesson." Said Ash. "Pikachu Volt Tackle" "Arcanine Flame thrower" Attacked Ash and Jenny in Unison.

But J was Quick to React. "Salamence use Hyper Beam" The hyper beam easily overpowered flamethrower. Arcanine was thrown away to the ground. J then aimed her gun and fired a beam at the volt tackle. ''A Pikachu that uses Volt Tackle. This will surely fetch me a good price." She said as the stoned Pikachu was levitated and captured by the grunts.

"NO! Pikachu." Yelled Ash in anger and shock.

"Arcanine use fire blast." commanded Jenny.

"Not that again. Salamence use Dragon Pulse." Said J. The Dragon Pulse hit Arcanine and nailed it down for good. The attack created a lot of smoke and dust. Ash used this to his advantage and crept under the truck and hung to its underside. The truck rode away.

Ash waited patiently for the grunts to go away from the truck. After a few minutes he heard the doors of the room shut close. He then sighed and fell to the ground below the truck. "That was a close one, eh Dexter."

"_Yes sir, wait until I tell Mrs Ketchum." said Dexter._

Ash glared at his nanodex for a moment and then got up from under the truck. He looked at his surroundings. It looked like some sort of a Hangar. It held many Trucks and vehicles all coloured in Gray and Black. A large portrait of Hunter J hung on the wall. The walls and floor seemed to made of metal and canvas. Ash looked outside the window and understood. "We are in her air ship." He said.

"_Yes sir, Hunter J and her company uses a large air ship to reach their air ship features an invisibility shield that prevents anyone from the outside to see it." Said Dexter."Sir, Do you want me relay the ship's position coördinates to Officer Jenny?''_

"You can do that?" Asked Ash in shock.

"_Yes sir, I can connect to Oak Laboratory's GPS satellites and locate our position. That's how I show directions."_

"_Oh!" _Ash understood in realisation. "Do it dexter. And do you think you can use those satellites of yours to get the layout of the ship?'' Asked Ash.

"_Yes Sir." _Ash was amazed by the things Dexter can do. He can be really useful at times like this. He made a mental note to thank the Old Goat Professor Oak for this kind of invention.

"_Sir signal is being relayed to jenny and I've calculated the layout of the ship." Said Dexter. "Pikachu and other captured pokemon are in the other hangar in the storage with little or no security. But the ship is a maze of shit with many locked doors. The ship's trajectory suggests that its headed for their head quarters. We need to get out of the ship fast before they reach their destination, or we are doomed. ETA to destination 4 hours and...counting."_

"Dexter stop scaring me. Quick teleport Quilava and Sceptile and Craw daunt here." said Ash. "We need some support."

"_Teleport complete." Dexter confirmed." Sir, Are we going in for some kind of pokemon rescue operation. I'm excited." Said Dexter in a rather excited tone._

"_Shut the hell up Dexter! You will give away our position." Said Ash silencing the nanodex._Ash pulled out the respective pokeballs and tossed them.

Quilava, Craw daunt and Sceptile stood out and awaited orders. "It's nice to have you guys back. Sorry that we had to meet like this, but Pikachu is in trouble." Said Ash. He explained the situation and asked them to be cautious of J's beam.

"We will have to move in quick. Are you guys ready?'' Asked Ash. The pokemon nodded.

The troop moved out of the hangar through the automatic door. They took the left corridor following Dexter's suggested path. It led to another door. But as Ash walked to it, it didn't open. "Quilava...use.''

"_Sir wait. I'm hacking the ship's database." _Dexter then showed a code on the watch's screen.

"Is there anything that you cant do?'' Asked Ash.

"_Shut the hell up SIR! You will give away our position." Dexter repeated Ash's words emphasising the word Sir. _Ash growled as he rammed the shown code into the door's control panel. The door opened and three grunts looked surprised at Ash's presence.

"Hey. Kid stop right there." The grunts said running towards Ash.

"_Well, I can't fight for one thing." Said Dexter gulping._

_''_Quilava flame thrower and Crawdaunt swift." commanded Ash. The said Pokémon did their attacks and the grunts were knocked down un conscious. Ash then went into the chamber that divided into three corridors. He took the middle one and then ran into a few more grunts. Sceptile made a quick work of them. A few doors and knock downs later they came into another corridor.

A Drapion came out and blocked their way. "draaa..." it growled noticing Ash. Drapion then attacked ash with pin missile. Crawdaunt then jumped in front of Ash with a metal claw and used it as a shield. Quilava then jumped above Ash and attacked with a flame thrower. The scorpion Pokémon flinched on contact with the super effective attack. But it seemed to be more resilient. "It must be at a very high level." Said Ash.

Drapion then crossed its arms and attacked with cross poison. Sceptile powered up his X-Scissor and nullified the poison type attack with his poison type attack. Sceptile then jumped to the other side of Drapion and used bullet seed. The scorpion Pokémon got pissed off and turned 180 towards Sceptile leaving its back open for attack. Ash took the chance and "Over Heat" He ordered. Quilava's back flames lit up and it glowed red aura. It let out a powerful over heat. The dense flames and lava hit Drapion. The ultra effective attack rendered Drapion unconscious in one blow.

The group then proceeded to another chamber knocking out a few more grunts they entered another corridor. This time an Ariodos fell from the ceiling and blocked their path. It glared Ash and the Pokémon trio.

Ash was about to attack but then he stopped when he heard a few foot steps. From the end of the corridor came Hunter J. She looked at Ash with an angered face. ''How dare you enter my ship. You will not leave this place alive.'' She seethed.

"_(Dexter whistled) Feisty." He said._ J was momentarily distracted by the speaking watch. She looked at the nanodex with a surprised expression.

Ash hastily commanded before she looked back at him. "Fire Blast" Quilava reacted as quick, by unleashing a torrent of blazing flames. It hit the poison/bug type. Ariados burned in smoke as J covered herself from the attack.

Ash quickly turned in the other direction to run back. But a few grunts came form the door through which Ash came earlier. He was blocked on both sides.

"_Sir! The air shaft." Said Dexter."At 9' O clock."_

Ash turned to his left and punched the grill to the air shaft. It gave up and fell to the floor. He let Quilava and Crawdaunt first and Sceptile helped him into it. Sceptile then climbed in after Ash.

"Quick they went into the air shaft." J pointed the grunts towards the now open shaft. Ten to Fifteen grunts squeezed themselves into the shaft. Only to be flushed out by Sceptile's Dragon Breath. J then growled as her men were rendered unconscious. He walked away to the control room.

"Dexter are we headed the right way?'' Asked Ash. He was now crawling through the air shaft behind Quilava and Crawdaunt and were followed by an uncomfortable Sceptile.

"_Yes Sir. I now know the ship like the back of my hands.'' Assured Dexter._

''But you don't have hands'' whined Ash.

"_Sir, sometimes I wish I had a face to sweat drop.'' Dexter said wearily._

Quilava then blasted their way through another grill and the group came into another chamber. Luckily no one was there and it looked like a store-room.

"_This is the room sir." said dexter._

Ash nodded.

"Scep..sceptile.'' Called out Sceptile. Ash looked at Sceptile pointing to four large glass jars. In one of then was Pikachu frozen in stone. There others contained Gardevoir, Absol and..." What's that Pokémon?'' Asked Ash pointing to the fourth Jar.

"_SIR!" Yelled Dexter in an unusually high tone. "Please don't free that jar. It's a very dangerous Pokémon. I can't believe they caught it. And what the hell is it doing in Sinnoh?''_

Ash backed away immediately from the Jar. ''Wh..What pokemon is this?'' Asked Ash in shock.

''_I'll tell you later but someone's coming." warned Dexter. Ash Quickly barricaded the door to the room with boxes fearing that it was J. "Pull down the button on the jars.'' said Dexter._

Ash heard banging on the door. He quickly pulled the buttons on the respective jars and freed Pikachu, Absol and Gardevoir. Gardevoir looked around in confusion. "Don't worry Gardevoir i'm her to help you. I take you to Melody soon. Just help me." said Ash.

"Gardevooir.." The emotion Pokémon nodded.

The door finally blasted open. Four grunts barged into the chamber and and ran for Ash. He skillfully dodged them. "Sceptile Hyper Beam on the wall." Ordered Ash. Sceptile complied and shout out a hyper beam on the wall. The metal wall blasted open and the cabin de-pressurized as the hole opened to outside the ship. Ash returned Sceptile, Quilava and Crawdaunt. He then hung with the unopened jar of mysterious Pokémon and Pikachu.

"Gardevoir use Psychic on Absol, This jar and your self and levitate down to the ground. Can you do that?" Asked Ask. Gardevoir nodded and instantly the fourth Jar, Absol and Gardevoir were enveloped in psychic energy and they levitated out of the door.

Ash held on to Pikachu and jumped out of the hole too.

"PIKA PIKAA." Yelled the electric type flailing, shocked by Ash's actions.

Ash in his free fall called out Aerodactyl and Charizard. The two flying types looked shocked. Ash grinned sheepishly. Charizard caught the raven head trainer and the yellow rodent on its back.

"Charizard, Aerodactyl follow the ship.'' The two flying type took off, with Ash onboard the fire type, for the ship.

In a few seconds they levitated near the same hole. "Turn this place into shit.'' Commanded ash. "Charizard Dragon Pulse Rapid fire and Aerodactyl Giga Drain on the turbo fans."

The still hanging grunts looked scared as Charizard shot out deadly Dragon Pulses relentlessly. The hangar was being damaged severely. Aerodactyl used giga drain on the turbo fans of the air ship. The fans slowed down to the point of stopping as the ship was loosing altitude

""""""""

""""""""

''Ma'am we are loosing power.'' Said a grunt in the control room.

"Quick activate the invisible shield." Ordered Hunter J.

"Roger." The invisible shield was activated and J sighed in relief as they got away from Ash.

''Ma'am. Hangar 3 is damaged and it's taking us down.'' Said the pilot.

"Detach it immediately.'' ordered J without any concern.

"But Ma'am we have a few men of our's down there." He said.

"I don't care." She said. "Now do it." The pilot looked shocked by her attitude and detached the damaged hangar. He could hear the yells of his comrades as he reluctantly pressed the detach button.

"Who is that kid?'' Growled Hunter J. "How the hell did he cause such trouble to us?''

"Ma'am his name is Ash Ketchum. The champion of Battle Frontier." Answered the pilot.

J's eyed widened. "THE BATTLE FRONTIER!" She exclaimed. "I thought they were not targeting us." she said worriedly.

"Yes ma'am we still are not on their black list. But this kid is not with them.'' He said. "He just came to rescue his – _Pikachu_." "Grr" J growled in frustration.

On the outside Ash was far away. "Where are they?'' He asked Charizard and Aerodactyl. They roared a don't know. "Well, let's get back to Gardevoir."

* * *

Unbeknownst to Ash, high up from all this action. in the skies levitated a Rayquaza. The ozone Pokémon roared its signature roar. A man in his ages of 20 – 25 sat on the dragon. He had red eyes, red hair and wore a red and dark blue dress. He too possessed a nanodex similar to Ash.

"Interesting. Very interesting." He said watching the whole scene unfold.

''_Sir, you have a call from Professor Oak. Do you want me to answer it?'' Said a female nanodex voice._

"Yes"

"Is everything Okay?'' Asked professor Oak.

"Every thing went fine Professor." Replied the man. "But Hunter J escaped. Do you want me to follow and destroy her?''

"Not now. It will raise suspicions." Said Professor Oak.

"There is one more problem." Said the man.

"I'll die of anxiety at this age if you keep me in suspense. Tell me quick.'' Said Professor Oak with a worried face.

"I'll won't tell you.'' The man said simply. "But Ash can't handle it now. Just call him and you will understand. But just to let you know I'm dropping him a _Master Ball_."

Professor Oak frowned. "A master ball? What for?"

"I'll call you later Professor." Said the Man. "Bye"

"Good Bye Red." Professor Oak said cutting off the call.

Red called out his Pidgeot and tossed it a Master Ball.

* * *

Ash waited patiently for nurse Joy and Melodi to come. He couldn't ask Gardevoir to carry the _so called_ dangerous Pokémon all the way to them.

Unfortunately they were very far away and were coming as fast as Jenny's Arcanine could run with them.

Ash tapped his foot impatiently waiting for them. The two pseudo dragons stood on either side of him just as impatient. Gardevoir, Absol and Pikachu stared intently at the Pokémon in the huge Jar. It had Six wings, an abruptly ending tail and legs. It's face had dark eyes and was surround by petal like formation. The most intriguing thing was that it's hands had no fists. Instead the were two faces. Totally it looked like a three faced dragon. They had never seen such a Pokémon. Even in stoned form it looked like a scary monster.

A pidgeot then flew by at an incredible speed over Ash's head. It threw a purple and white Apricot ball towards Ash. Ash caught the ball. The Pidgeot then spared high up in the sky and disappeared.

"A MASTER BALL!" Exclaimed Ash in utter shock. Master balls were the rarest of apricot balls and Kurt didn't make them. Only A select few champions had them.

Then Professor Oak called. "Hello Ash'' He greeted cheerfully. "Every thing went well I presume?'' he asked.

Ash nodded. But before he could say something Dexter interrupted. _"Professor. We have a problem look over there."_

Professor looked sideways to the Jar. His eyes widened. "Ash! That Pokémon is still frozen isn't it?''

"Yeah. But will someone tell me what the hell is that?'' Asked Ash frustrated.

Professor Oak sighed. "That's a pseudo legendary dark/dragon dual type." Professor Oak said. "It's called HYDREIGON..."

''Say what?...A pseudo legendary?'' Ash looked a little shocked. "Do you want me to hand it over to Jenny?''

Oak waved his hands in a hasty no. "Don's Ash. The police cannot handle that."

"So, do you want me to catch it?'' Ash asked.

"Well, you saved it from J. I don't have a problem if you caught it. But I don't think you powerful enough to do that." Said Oak.

Ash looked a bit offended but understood what the Professor said. "Now i'm sure that you got a master ball?'' Asked Oak.

''Bu...But how do you Know?'' Asked Ash in shock.

"Let's say I have my sources." Said Professor Oak shrugging off. "Now be careful and the Pokémon by unfreezing it. Then teleport it back to my Lab."

Ash nodded as he readied the master ball.

"In the future, as soon as I feel that you are ready, I will send it back to you can battle to capture it." Professor Oak said. "And it will be better if you keep this between us."

Ash nodded and cut the call. Aerodactyl and Charizard caught a hand each of the stoned Hydreigon. Gardevoir enforced their effort by holding the tri headed pseudo legendary dragon in a psychic grip. Ash stood directly in front of it a few feet away with the master ball at the ready. Crawdaunt slowly crept and held the Jar's switch with it's right claw.

Ash let out a breath and nodded to Crawdaunt. Crawdaunt pulled the lever. The Hydergion came to its senses and glared at Ash with deadly eyes. It roared a deafening roar. To Ash's horror it pointed its two head like hands towards Aerodactyl and Chatizard. Then there was a deadly blast with a loud noise as the Charizard and Aerodacyl were hit by a powerful purple beams that looked like ten dragon breaths attacked at a time.

It then and levitated breaking away from Gardvoir's psychic as though it never existed. It then charged a blinding tri beam for pointed at Ash. Ash looked petrified at the sight of two of his most powerful Pokémon knocked out in one blow.

"Crawdaunt...Crawdaunt." Cried Crawdaunt frantically bringing Ash back to senses.

"Oh! Right. Master Ball go" He yelled throwing the purple apricot ball at the pseudo legendary. It vanished in red light. The ball blinked for two minuted before it became stable. Ash took the master ball and "Dexter teleport it to Professor Oak" he said. Dexter complied and the Master Ball vanished.

Ash stared at his gloved hand where previously a master ball with a pseudo legendary Pokémon existed. 'What just happened. Is professor Oak Hiding something from me. How did he know I got the master ball. And what did he mean by sources. Will I be powerful enough to train Hydreigon?'

Many questions popped in Ash's head as he clenched his hand. He still had a long way to train. The way that Pokémon knocked out Charizard, his most powerful Pokémon, he definitely had a long way to go.

''Ash! Is every thing okay?" Asked Jenny.

"No sweat.'' Lied Ash.

"Gardevoir." Cried melody as she hugged the psychic type. Gardevoir replicated.

* * *

Ash was in flight again. This time he was on Charizard. And only one dragon flew. Pikachu dozed off peacefully as they rode Charizard to Floaroma Town.

"It Was a heck of a day wasn't it.'' Ash asked Charizard. Charizard just roared a yes in answer.

''We really need to train more Charizard." Said Ash. "And we will.'' he said determinedly. "We will win the Sinnoh league." He yelled in determination.

"Grrrrrww..." Roared Charizard.


	8. Anabel

**Anabel**

* * *

_Sylph Co._

"What is this meeting for?" Asked an impatient Lucy. "I don't have time for chit-chat."

The high security Sylph Co. Building in Viridian city served as a meeting place for the Frontier Brains and Champions where top-secret and confidential meetings were held.

Six frontier brains, Lance, Cynthia and Scott waited patiently at the long table in the conference room. A large screen hung blankly with the KBF (Kanto Battle Frontier) Logo in it.

''Where is this guy? He does this in every meeting'' Complained the frustrated Frontier Brain Boss. "I'm gonna cut his paycheck into half." Threatened Scott. Cynthia giggled. Lance just rolled his eyes. Noland slept drooling with his head on the table, Tucker was adjusting his bow tie. Greta was chatting with Lucy.

Spencer was staring at Anabel. Anabel was lost in her thoughts as Espeon slept on the table. Spencer broke her out her trance. "You know Anabel, reality isn't that bad place either." Spencer said.

Anabel broke out of her thoughts. "Sorry Spencer. I was just thinking is all.'' Spencer looked at her skeptically. "Is it about Ash again?" Anabel looked a bit shocked and embarrassed. "Well, its been five months since I last saw him. And now the first news I hear about him is this, about him and J." She said in a worried tone.

"He will be fine." Piped up Lance. "A good friend of mine is keeping track on things." The other brains looked a bit confused. A good friend? Lance barely talked to anyone let alone had a good friend. "I just meant that he's under a watchful eye." Lance replied. His tone prevented any further extension of the conversation.

The screen lit up. A brown uniformed and slightly grumpy man stood with a serious face. The sounds of turbines clearly heard in the background. "Its about time you came" Said Scott. "You're late Brandon" he pointed.

"I'm sorry." Said Brandon softening a bit. "The radio signal is quite bad at this high altitude. Anyway why did you arrange this meeting? I told you I was flying to Sinnoh today." he asked with the grumpy look back on his face.

"You will know soon." Said Scott turning to the group. "Good morning every one. It's the third meeting we are having this month. I'm really glad that G-MEN of PLA (Pokémon league Association) has joined hands with KBF in its quest against crime." He said looking at Cynthia and Lance.

The two champions smiled and nodded. "I'ts a pleasure to work with such well reputed trainers." Said Cynthia. "Even though you people are not from Sinnoh you've come to its aid in its time of need. Thank you."

A few moments of silence later Scott continued his speech. ''As we all know the Sinnoh region is now being plagued by Crime conglomerates. Team Galactic's research is now focused on something dangerous related to the legendary beings Dialga and Phalkia. As the two legendary beings represent the most sensitive elements of our world namely Space and Time it is in turn a sensitive matter to every one.

PLA has engage intelligence departments against Team Galactic and the international police is squeezing out as much information as they can from the named crime syndicate. However KBF's Intelligence wing has sighted some very suspicious activity at mount Battle in the far away Orre region. Cipher of Team Snagem in Orre is conducting illegal research on Pokémon. The hacked files show something on the lines of Shadow Pokémon.

It was also found that Cipher has Joined hands with Cyrus, the leader of Team galactic. Weather or not Cipher is going to work with him in Sinnoh now is not known. But we need to keep a close eye on the two organisations.

Another problem we have is the Pokémon Hunter J. She too is currently operating in Sinnoh. We all are well aware of her methods. She too poses a major threat to the PLA. The champions need to be careful with their Pokémon. Hopefully, their training will help them stay on their toes against her. But we cannot entertain such kind of treatment to the Pokémon. The main problem is that there is a chance she will be hired by Team Galactic at a very good price. So we need to eradicate her.

Scott finished his speech and looked at the group. "Recently she captured Ash Ketchum's Pikachu." he said. "But surprisingly the boy not only managed to get back his Pikachu but inflicted significant damage to her ship and her men.''

The brains smiled not much surprised by the news. "This is a video taken by his PDA. The Professor Oak was kind enough to give us." Scott inserted a Disk.

The projector turned on and the video played. Apparently Dexter had recorded the entire ordeal and sent to Professor Oak. It played the whole incident, from Ash's rantings with Dexter to his attacking J's airship."

The group watched in awe, the thirty minutes video.

"The Professor doesn't reveal about the strange Pidgeot or who supplied Ash with a master ball.'' Said Scott. However a Rayquaza was spotted at higher altitude in the same area by Larousse City's Ozone radar.

Lance's eyes narrowed at this. The mere existence of Red was a mystery. The only people who knew that he was alive was Lance himself and Professor Oak. The Champion from pallet had shrouded himself in mystery under the false pretense of death. Red now acted only under the orders of his mentor Professor Oak. Lance knew this only because he was the best friend of Red. They both contacted occasionally if not very rarely to catch up.

Scott continued. "But Oak doesn't mean any harm so we can ignore it. The only problem is Ash's arrogant actions.'' He said in an anxious tone. Brandon smirked at this. "I told you. That foolish kid acts before he thinks."

"Hey! Don't talk about him like that." Anabel shot up suddenly. "Well, Anabel, I understand you don't want to hear anyone say anything about your _boyfriend_ but let's face the facts." Said Brandon his smirk growing even more.

"He's not my boy friend." She said. A slight hint of disappointment was clearly visible on her face.

''Crush" Corrected Scott. Anabel's face turned beet red. "I-I don't have a crush on h-him." She muttered. "Yeah right." Scott countered sarcastically. The other brains giggled causing her to become more embarrassed. She sat back down, taking Espeon into her lap.

Scott continued ''As I was saying, this hunter J is a nuisance. And we cannot lose Ash Ketchum. Though he has declined the frontier brain offer, it is very important that he help us. His adventures in Hoenn against Team Aqua and Magma are notable examples.''

"We need to have a close eye on him. Someone needs to help him and look after his back at times like this." He said referring to the paused video of hunter J.

"I want one of us stay full time with him on his journeys. At least till J is put on leash or he finishes competing in Sinnoh league." Said Scott. "Any one?" He looked the group.

"I will!" Blurted out Anabel raising her hand with a wide smile. The whole meeting broke out into fits of laughter. Anabel's face turned red for the second time. "I-I mean if that's okay.' She covered.

"Well Anabel, for one thing I'm really glad for you." Said Scott. "Yeah, You can join him in sinnoh."

"But what about her Battle Facility?'' Asked lance.

"Don't worry.'' Assured Anabel. "I'm sure my assistant Maron can take good care of the Battle Tower. As for the challengers I'm the sixth brain so not many reach me. Even if they do I can teleport back to my facility to battle them."

"Teleport from Sinnoh to Kanto?'' Exclaimed Noland "That's impossible. No Pokémon can do that." "When did I say I was gonna Pokémon." Anabel said calmly. "My good friend Sabrina is a psychic type gym leader in Kanto."

"Your Point?"

"She is a psychic. She can teleport anywhere regardless of distance." Said Anabel. "She would be glad to help." Brandon shook his head. "Psychics. I forgot. It's a whole different story about them." "Thanks. You can say that again." She said smiling.

"What excuse will you make to travel with him, kid." Asked Brandon. "You've got a point." Said Scott scratching his head. "I'll take care of that." Said Cynthia. "Anabel's brother Lucian is a Sinnoh Elite 4 and a good friend of mine. I have an idea."

* * *

_The next day._

Our heroes were in Floaroma town. Well, at least two out of three. Dawn snored loudly as she slept on her bunk in the Pokémon centre's room. Brock too lay motion less. It was 10 in the morning and they were still asleep. Well, no body could blame them. The previous day was all hyper active in the beautiful town.

A baby penguin Pokémon wearily fell out of Dawn's bed. ''Pipluuup?'' it looked at the clock getting up from the floor. It's eyes widened. "Pip...lup...pip...lup...pip...lup."

''Ow Piplum stop pecking me!" Whined dawn. Her eyes too widened as she looked at the clock. "BROCK get up. We'll be late for my contest." She yelled to the breeder.

Brock wasn't a sound sleeper. It was clear from the way he shot out of the bed and ran into the bathroom overshooting Dawn. "I can't believe it, Forsythia comes into my dreams too. I dreamed of being married to her." He shouted from the bathroom turning on the shower.

Dawn sweat dropped. She looked at her watch anxiously. A mischievous smile crept on her face. "Hey, Brock, Forsythia's in the Pokémon center. She said she wanted to see you." Dawn said to the breeder in a sing-song tone, from outside the door.

"WHERE?" The bathroom door shot open as Brock rushed out of the room wrapped in just his towel.

_Several Minutes later._

The duo was now outside the contest hall. There were a lot of coordinators and their Pokémon.

"Brock does Ash plan on coming at all?'' Asked Dawn. She was getting a bit worried about his behaviour the other day when he left. Does it take this much time to capture an Aerodactyl?

Brock looked a bit confused himself. 'He should be here by now.' He pulled out his poke gear. And dialled Ash's number.

_''Hello Dexter here" Answered Dexter's robotic voice. A background noise of blowing wind would be heard distinctly. _"Hey Dexter. Is Ash there? The contest will begin in an hour. Were are you any way?" Asked Brock. "_Sorry sir, Ash is asleep, he hasn't slept for many hours. We ran into bit of trouble on our way to Floaroma. Presently we are flying Charizard and the estimated ETA is thirty minutes." Dexter said. The said Dragon roared in agreement._

''Okay'' Brock raised an eyebrow. "Meet us at the Contest hall." "_Yes sir." Dexter cut off the line._

"He'll be here in half an hour." Said Brock Looking at Dawn. "So Dawn which Pokémon do you plan on using?'' "I"ve got it all planned." She said cheerfully. "Piplup, Pachurisu come on out." She said tossing out two pokeballs. The said Pokémon cried their names and elegantly landed on the floor."

Dawn looked surprised. It were their eyes. "Piipluup" "Chu paaa" the Pokémon chirped with puppy dog eyes. "Oh! I know what you want." Realised Dawn. "Poffins" She said smiling as she tossed two pink poffins to her Pokémon. They gulped it faster than she picked them out of her bag and looked back at her for more.

"NO" Said Dawn firmly. "Not until we win the contest." Piplup face dropped in disappointment but Pachiurisu didn't give up. It used it's newly learnt discharge on the group. Dawn looked distraught at the squirrel Pokémon. She had worked hard on her hair the whole morning and now she looked again like an electrocuted vampire.

"Hey DEE DEE.'' said a stranger's voice. Dawn perked up. "Only one guy knows that name.'' She said in shock and turning to where the noise came from.

"Kenny" She said surprised. A boy an inch shorter than her appeared. He wore a green V neck shirt with a grey pants and green sneakers. His tone was soft and placid just like his eyes. But his attitude packed a lot of maturity.

"I'm loving that hair style." He said looking at her shocked hair. "Anybody can have a bad hair day." She said, hastily setting her hair.

"Dee Dee is all grown up." He said taking a good look at her. "Kenny stop calling me Dee Dee." Whined Dawn.

Brock looked a bit confused. "Dee Dee?'' "Brock This is Kenny." Said Dawn introducing. "And he is Brock a Pokémon Breeder whom I'm travelling with." "Hi Brock" "Hello Kenny nice to meet you."

''Kenny and I are child hood friends. We went to the same nursery and played a lot. I'm trying to remember your first Pokémon." She looked thoughtfully at Kenny.

"I'll show ya." Kenny pulled out a pokeball and tossed it. "Prinplup come on out and meet everybody." The said Pokémon materialized and uttered its name in pride. "So that means you choose a Piplup." Said Brock looking at the water type.

The two sat down on a table outside the hall. "I'll leave you two alone." Said Brock leaving the two and walking away.

"I saw you use Piplup in the Jubellife City contest." Said Kenny. "Really? Were you just watching or participating?" Dawn asked. "Nope your match was on TV I was just watching. Anyway I participated in another contest earlier. My first contest. And unlike you I reached the finals." Kenny replied. "Wow you reached finals?" Dawn looked in awe.

"Yeah just when I thought I was going to get my first ribbon I lost it. A coördinator came up in finals. And she was so powerful that I didn't stand a chance. She had a Glameow and her name was Zoey." Dawn grinned at this. "Wow so you've met Zoey."

"Yeah. Zoey swept you off, too, in the Jubellife didn't she." Said Kenny. Dawn nodded. "But who was that coördinator in the finals? He swept the whole thing and even Zoey without even breaking sweat." Asked Kenny curiously.

Dawn sweat dropped. Obviously Ash was infamous for that contest. "His name is Ash Ketchum and he is not a coördinator. He is a really skillful battler but surely not a coördinator."

"How'd ya know?'' Asked Kenny. "I Know because I'm travelling with him and Brock." Replied Dawn.

Kenny looked aghast. "You're travelling with him." This raised many questions in his mind. But he shook them off.

* * *

_Contest hall washroom._

"_Yck" _Lucian threw up into the washing basin. He washed his mouth and sighed looking into the mirror. Anabel and Sabrina grinned sheepishly. "We must have warned you brother." Said Anabel in a young sister tone, chuckling.

"I felt like I was in a crazy roller coaster accident." Said the Sinnoh Elite 4. "But may I Ask why we teleported into a wash room." "For three reasons." Sabrina raised a finger. "One, I knew you would throw up. Two, I don't like to be seen teleporting. Three," Sabrina ran into a cubicle and

Shut the door. "I needed to use the washroom. Just to let you know, this is a ladies washroom. So, get out before anyone notices you."

"WHAT!" He exclaimed running and shutting himself in another cubicle. "Don't you have any concern for my reputation. What if someone sees a Sinnoh Elite 4 walking out of **ladies** toilet. I'll be ruined." He pressed the last words.

* * *

After a lot of convincing Lucian escaped out of the ladies toilet and the psychic trio reached the registration desk.

"Ma'am I'd like to participate in the Floaroma contest. Could you please register my name?" Said Anabel. The registration desk lady was slightly surprised by her formal manners. "Y-Yeah sure. Please show me your pokedex."

Anabel pulled out her _Lavender coloured_ pokedex and handed to the lady. She inserted the dex into the machine. A long profile ran on the screen. "Damn! A Frontier Brain?'' She exclaimed in horror. "Salon Maiden Anabel. I'm honoured to meet you. Are you really into coordinating now?"

"Nope Just this once." Anabel replied grinning. "Don't worry I don't plan on winning. I'd appreciate it if you'd hide my profile during contest." "Umm.. Sure." She replied. "Which two Pokémon do you plan on using Ma'am?"

Anabel was slightly embarrassed by someone calling him ma'am. "Well, lets see. How about Milotec and Metagross." "Beauty and Power. Perfect." The lady said. "That would be all." She said returning the Dex and coördinator pass, two ball capsules and seals. "Umm..don't you wan't to wear any costume?"

Anabel looked weirdly. "I'm sure that they never wore any in Kanto." "In sinnoh it's different. If you don't have a costume you can take one from the hall's store." She said smiling. "Good luck."

The trio then searched for Ash. Eventually they walked out of the hall. "Where the heck is he?'' Asked Sabrina a bit frustrated. "These crowd of weakling coordinators is testing my patience." "Calm down Sabrina." Said Lucian. Anabel looked around and then she heard a soft roar from above.

She looked up into the sky. A dark dragon flew elegantly above the forest into the direction of the hall. A raven head trainer and his Pikachu perched on top of it. "There he is.'' Anabel pointed into the sky.

"What kind of Charizard is that?'' Asked Sabrina slightly confused. Lucian just smirked.

Then they heard Brock's voice calling to Ash from the ground. Charizard descended slowly and landed before Brock. "That breeder is still travelling with them?'' Said Sabrina tilting her Head. "Lets go meet them. He made a great doll the last time he came. I didn't properly thank him." Anabel and Lucian gulped staring at her. They walked to the duo.

Ash and Brock were surprised by the approaching trio. He rubbed his eyes for a reality check "Hey Anabel and Sabrina?" ''Yes, you knuckle head." Replied Sabrina. "And this is Lucian of Sinnoh Elite 4." Ash's eyes widened at the sight of an Elite Four and Lucian thoroughly enjoyed Ash's shocked look.

Anabel stared at Ash's eyes for a moment. Ash noticed this and stared back at her. An Awkward silence filled the air. "I-I'm really glad to see you again Ash" Anabel said not believing her eyes. She then abruptly hugged the Raven head trainer surprising everyone. Ash was a bit surprised too, by her sudden out burst but reciprocated anyway by wrapping arms around her head and waist. He could've sworn that he heard slight sniffs from the girl.

The group giggled under their breath. "Enough. This is public, you love birds." Said Lucian sternly. "What!" the two exclaimed in unison breaking apart and blushing furiously.

''So, how come you are here Anabel?'' Asked Ash breaking the awkward silence. "I thought you would be at the Battle Tower. Are you on a vacation?'' "You could say that Ash." She replied. "I just came to Sinnoh."

Lucian took his cue. "Hey sis why don't you travel with Ash. I have some business to attend to." He said.

"SIS !" Ash was, for the second time that day, shocked. "Anabel. Is Lucian your brother?'' He Asked.

''Yeah. He is." She said matter-of-factly. "Don't you see the resemblance?"

"Well, that explains the lilac hair and Polite manners." Said Ash. Anabel blushed. "That's really nice Ash. I'll take that as a compliment." She said.

"And I'd love for you to travel with me." He replied. "It's been a long time since we last saw each other. We'll have lot of fun." he said cheerfully. "Thank you Ash. Are you gonna participate in the contest?'' She asked. She knew that he wouldn't but his friend Dawn would. She had a few questions about the new girl Ash was travelling with. Not that she was jealous. But, she better know that before hand.

"Yeah, you should participate in the contest Ash." Said Brock. "Aipom hasn't come out a long time. He's probably itching for a good show now." "But I don't wanna." Whined Ash. "It's boring."

Anabel pulled out her contest pass and showed it in front of Ash. "Say that again." She smirked. "Where is the registration desk?" He asked with a determined look.

After getting registered they walked into the store for a change of clothes. Ash put on his aura guardian costume that he used in the first contest. "Ash you can't use those. The judges will recognize you from the first contest." Said Brock. "Then there will be a lot mess. You being a full-time trainer and all. The judges won't appreciate your presence."

Ash's eyes widened. "You're right. What should I change into." A devilish grin appeared on Brock's face.

* * *

_Several minutes later_

"_AHHH_!" Ash yelled looking into the mirror. Anabel and Brock grinned ear to ear.

"_Sir, you look cute." Dexter said. "What do I call you?" _"Pika Pi Chuu." Chirped Pikachu from Anabel's arms showing a victory sign. ''Pikachu. You too?" Whined Ash.

"Dexter call him Ma'am now." Instructed Brock "Or you will blow his cover. And Pikachu stay with me." He then worked on his face by using some spare make up kit he found in a closet. "Meet Ashley." Brock finally said looking at Ash in the mirror with pride. Ash turned to Anabel with a grim expression. She just smiled at him sympathetically.

Ash's eyes suddenly fell on the costume Anabel had on. She was wearing a lilac strapless gown that matched her hair and a white choker. Ash just stared at her awe struck. Never did he see her like that. In her formal dress she more or less looked like a boy. He had to compliment her about her beauty. "Y-you look pretty, really pretty." Ash blurted out involuntarily in a zoned out state.

Brock just looked wide-eyed as Ash said that. "He's completely mesmerised" He said looking at Anabel. "Thank you. Ash." She cheerily.

"Ash choose your second Pokémon." Said Brock bringing him out of trance. "Not too powerful" "Well then I can't use Sceptile or Charizard or Aerodactyl. Hmm...Crawdaunt" Said Ash.

Anabel looked shocked as he mentioned his Pokémon. 'Charizard, Sceptile, Aerodactyl! How powerful is he now?' She thought.

"I haven't used Crawdaunt much in battle after he evolved so I wanna try and give him some experience."

* * *

The group walked into the Waiting room. Dawn and Kenny greeted them.

"Hello I'm Anabel from Tojo Falls, Kanto. Nice to meet you." She said extending her hand. "Hi I'm Dawn form Twinleaf Town here in sinnoh" She greeted back taking her hand. "And i'm Kenny. I'm from Twinleaf Town too. Nice to meet you." He said.''Is it your Debut?"

"You can say that." She replied calmly. "But you look so calm." He asked surprised. "I was scared to death in my début." "If you first learn how to use a bicycle then, learning any other two-wheeler is a singe." She said winking. Dawn and Kenny looked confused but ignored it.

Ash disguised as Ashley approached them. He then proceeded to stretch his legs and arms and began to ease his neck. He received weird stares from the other coordinators.

"Whats with her?'' Asked Dawn looking at the supposed female acting so strangely. "Sorry don't mind her." Apologised Anabel pulling Ash by arm. "Her name is Ashley, from Celadon City. She can be weird at times." She said nudging Ash to stop. Ash then realised his mistake and spoke in a high pitch. "Ow...I'm sorry." He said bringing his hand to his mouth in apology. "Just excited about the contest is all." She said.

"Is this your first time?" Asked Kenny. "You have the newbie vibes ya know." He said. "Yeah. In this disguise." He slipped, immediately covered his mouth. "Dis guy's too." Ash covered by pointing a random person and ran away. "Weird" Said Dawn Looking at the running away Ashley. "Doesn't she seem familiar?"

Luckily the announcement from a speaker ended the conversation.

_All coordinators are requested to get ready. Our first coördinator is. "Dawn from Twinleaf town.''_

"_It's my turn." She said Running out of the waiting hall._

Dawn used Pachurisu in the appeals round. It had a few difficulties with the stage fear as it was its first time on the stage. Dawn finally managed to take control of the situation by showing a poffin to Pachirisu. With the help of the newly learnt discharge attack they made a decent performance.

As for Ashley she went to the stage unprepared as always. Aipom's sheer dedication to contesting and its natural contest abilities combined with Ash's on the spot weird tactics caught the attention of every one. The judges branded her(his) performance as Unique, Powerful and Suspenseful.

Kenny brought out an Alakazam. He used its psychic powers to full extent to show off weird and daring moves. Anabel too was impressed by how much extensively he used its psychic powers. The judges were impressed, too.

Anabel was the last coordinator to participate. First off all her new outfit made every body cheer wildly. She realized that she might have dressed overtly for the occasion. Then nobody expected a milotec to be on stage. She didn't use many attacks. The natural beauty of he Milotec were mesmerizing. However the coordinators couldn't understand how the pokemon acted on its own without any commands. She was the only one given a full score that day. Not even Ash managed to get a 30.

* * *

The top eight coordinators were then decided by the judges and displayed on the screen. Dawn, Kenny, Ashley, Anabel all got through the preliminaries.

The display then paired up opponents for the first battle round.

Kenny Vs. Dawn Anabel Vs. Ash And two other pairings.

The place filled with dead silence as the group stared at the screen in shock. Anabel looked at Ash blankly. The same could be said for Ash. They wanted to battle each other. But not right away in the first round.

"Wow. Its like having the finals first" Brock Aptly described it.

"Prinplup is unable to battle so Piplup wins to the winner of this round is Dawn." Declared Marian.

The childhood rivals brought up Prinplup and Piplup. Both being of the sam evolutionary line. Everyone expected Kenny and his Piplup to win. And it almost looked like he did. But Dawn kept on using Bide and Quilava's tactic of dodging. Though she lost a lot of point in the appeal department of the battle her tactic proved to be successful in the end. The intense fight ended with Dawn winning by a hairline difference in points. Kenny looked a bit disappointed but he felt good for his friend. He just congratulated her.

* * *

_Ash Vs. Anabel_

"On to my left is Anabel from Tojo falls." Introduced Marian. The crowd cheered wildly for her. She looked really pretty for one thing, in that gown she was wearing and she did a beautiful Appeal with her Milotic.

"On to my right is Ashley from Celadon city. Both of them debuting in the contesting field so give then a big hand" Marian somehow she seriously doubted that. A Milotic! and that Aipom looked familiar too. And both the Coordinators looked so confident too. What is with these kids today and their nerve.

"Metagross Come out my friend." Anabel tossed the pokeball. Out came A large Metagross with a glaring eyes. It momentarily stopped when it recognised Ash. Apparently the Pokémon identified Ash better than people.

"Crawdaunt. I choose you." Ashley said in a high pitch. The rogue pokemon materialised on to the battle field. It looked at Anabel for a second. Anabel smiled recognising the Crawdaunt as the same Corphish she battled during Ash battle frontier days. Then to everyone' surprise the Crawdaunt jumped on Anabel with a cry of joy. She fell to the floor as the crowd laughed at the sight of Crawdaunt tickling Anabel. Anabel laughed uncontrollably as the rouge pokemon tickled her sides.

"And what a surprise. That Crawdaunt must be really friendly or it's just a trick" Said Marian narrowing her eyes.

Ash approached and picked up his Crawdaunt. He then helped Anabel up. "I'm sorry." He said.

"No problem Ashley." She said keeping in mind not to blow up his cover. "I haven't had such a good laugh in a while."

"Why is her Crawdaunt acting like that?'' Asked Dawn. "And Anabel acts like it's nothing."

Brock just grinned as he remembered the day when Ash and Anabel played with corphish in the lake. They were just like kids enjoying and having the time of their lives. He always knew that Anabel had feelings for Ash. Actually of all the girls Anabels was perfect for Ash. Or at least that's what Brock thought. Ash was always a bit dense in these things. And Anabel's calm and placid mind and her ability to understand others feelings and thoughts complimented Ash's disadvantages. "Only if they were together." Brock wished to himself.

Ash and Anabel took their respective positions.

"You can attack first." Anabel said waving her hand. ''Crawdaunt. Use Bubble beam." Ordered Ash. Crawdaunt's pincers glowed white as it sent out harsh bubble beam towards the Psychic/Steel pseudo legendary.

Metagross looked unfazed just like its trainer. 'Metagross divert the beam using psychic.' Anabel commanded telepathically.

The spectators gasped as the bubble beam was diverted from its path into a closed curve directly to Crawdaunt.

"Hmf.." Smirked Ash. He saw this before and knew perfectly how to use it to his advantage. "Crab Hammer and spin." He said.

Crawdaunt's pincers glowed again as it readied its crab hammer. Then it rotated on the ground like a spinning top. The crab hammer continuously hit the stream on incoming bubbles. That gave an amazing light show.

"Wow that Crab Hammer is Defending and showing off at the same time." Said Marian slightly impressed. Anabel's points went down significantly. She gasped as she looked at the score board. Ash rubbed his nose smirking. Already a minute was over. Anabel didn't understand how she lost points.

"Ana you lose points if the opponent's moves are good looking." Ash shouted to the salon maiden.

Anabel understood and nodded. "Oh Okay." She smiled. 'In that case Metagross use psychic on Crawdaunt.'

Crawdaunt was lifted of the ground and thrown into a wall. The wall cratered as Crawdaunt got stuck in it.

"Crawdaunt quick use Dark pulse." The crab aimed its pincers at Metagross and fired a powerful dark pulse.

"Metagross quick dodge." She urged her pokemon. It just escaped from the super effective attack. Crawdaunt struggled and got out of the wall.

"You see that?'' Pointed Brock to Lucian. "Crawdaunt is one of the examples of Ash's slow Pokémon. Ash doesn't seem to be able to battle with slow Pokémon."

Lucian nodded understanding. "That is a serious problem." He said.

Crawdaunt stood panting on the field while its opponent seemed perfectly fine. "Use crab hammer." Yelled Ash. Crawdaunt Lunged for metagross with a crab hammer. 'Psychic' She used the same attack for the third time. Crawdaunt was caught in the mid air and lifted to the ceiling.

"Use bubble beam." Ash commanded. Crawdaunt in the middle of psychic hold released a powerful torrent of bubble beam. This time it hit Metagross as it lost the psychic hold momentarily and flailed. Crawdaunt then started falling.

"Crawdaunt use Crab hammer again." just when Crawdaunt was inches away from Metagross it used crab hammer. "Meteor Mash" Anabel countered out loud.

The power struggle began as Crawdaunt's Crab Hammer and Metagross's Meteor Mash collided and each struggled for the fall of other.

Ash blinked an eye 'of course' he realised "Water Pulse" he yelled. Anabel's eyes widened. Crawdaunt used the other hand and prepared a powerful water pulse.

Anabel knew that it would be the end if that water pulse hit. The water will not do much damage but the side effect of confusion will be the end of a Pokémon as powerful as Metagross. Shen then got a brilliant idea. 'If he uses proximity as advantage so will I.' She thought. Just before the water pulse hit Metagross at point blank range she ordered 'Lock on'

A red ring left Metagross and converged on Crawdaunt. Ash blinked in confusion as to what that was, but shrugged it off. He was quite enjoying the effects of water pulse's confusion. Metagross was now thrashing madly in to the ground causing shock waves.

"Water pulse's side effect, confusion has hit Metagross and it's out of control." Said Marian. "Anabel is losing points very fast. But she seems to be smiling."

True Anabel's points were almost nil.

Ash looked at the lilac haired girl. "Whats there to smile Anabel?'' He asked. "Are you giving up?"

"Not in a million years Ash. It was clever of you to use proximity as your advantage but two can play that game." She said. "HYPER BEAM maximum power." She commanded.

Metagross levitated up in the air and aimed at the spectators in its confusion. It then charged as huge orb of orange energy aimed at the audience.

"Anabel stop." Yelled Ash frantically. "It's aiming at the stands."

It was too late. A thick and dense hyper beam was unleashed which sped for the audience. All of them yelled and shouted in panic trying to get out of the way. Marian looked stunned at Anabel's orders, she dropped her mic, as she watched the hyper beam proceed, with open mouth. The judges too got out of their seats in panic.

To everyone's utter surprise the hyper beam took a turn and shot at Crawdaunt. Crawdaunt was lifted off it's feet and thrown to the wall again. This time the wall gave up as a large hole formed through which Crawdaunt flew out of the hall.

Sheer silence took over the entire hall. As every one stared at nothing in particular with open mouths. After the adrenaline rush started depleting, a person in the stands spoke up. "That was cool" he exclaimed out loud. His words were back by the echoing applause from the spectators.

Ash looked really impressed. He called back his fainted Crawdaunt and walked up to he. "I dunno about the coördinator part, but you are a super battle girl." He said making her blush. He then whispered. "_Go easy on Dawn, if you understand what I mean."_He said and walked away.


	9. Confidence And Independence

**A/N**

It's been a week or more since I've last updated. Just had a few Exams. And a few things to ponder over regarding where this story was going. I really don't want to screw up my first story. So, read and enjoy.

Read and Review

* * *

**Confidence and Independence**

"Buiii..." The Sea Weasel wailed as it was thrown across the water into a boulder. It then thawed itself out of the stone and hastily escaped the incoming attacks by diving into the water. Tightening the grip on it's twig Sceptile too dived into the water and followed Buizel with surprising swimming speed for a non water type Pokemon under water.

Ash and Anabel watched intently at the water. As for the others, they stood, their mouth wide open at the duel between the two elements. Suddenly a spot on the water surface glowed. A cannon of water erupted out of the lake and thrusted it's way high up into the air. As the airborne stream of water died down, Sceptile could be seen in it's place in mid air. The forest Pokemon glared at water.

Then another stream burst out of the lake into the air. This stream moved more elegantly. "Aqua jet" Ash recognised the attack narrowing his eyes. Riding the aqua jet was the same weasel. But something was different about it physically...

* * *

_The Earlier Day_

Our group of, now, four people two trainers, a coordinator and a breeder were now stationed at the outskirts of the Floaroma Town. It was late evening and the sun shone its beautiful orange light on the campsite. Two tents stood erect on the banks of a smoothly flowing stream. The long and crooked stream ran all the way into Floaroma Town from a source somewhere further away from the campsite.

Ash was cleaning the scratches off the Crawdaunt's priced pincers. The locked on hyper beam by Anabel's Metagross caused a considerable damage. Ash still could't believe how powerful the psychic type was to defeat a dark type.

Brock flipped a pancake on his portable town happily humming away some tune about his long list of crushes.

"My first ribbon. I can't believe it." Cooed Dawn for the umpteenth time of the day as she twirled with the new _achievement _in her had.

Ash rolled his eyes momentarily and warily got back to his work.

Brock chuckled lightly at the girl's childish attitude. "Good work Dawn. Now don't lose it." He said.

Although the crowd could't believe as to how a newbie Piplup of Dawn could take down a veteran's Milotec, Dawn was declared the winner over a supposedly fainted Milotec. Unlike Ash or Anabel Brock was considerably satisfied with Dawn's performance in the contest. He even shared Dawn's pride for her victory despite the knowledge that Anabel lost on purpose. Personally he thought that having Dawn battle with veteran trainers was an over kill as she was just a beginner.

The time passed and the night fell. A half moon took the position high in the sky dimly lit the terrain. Brock made a few pancakes and rice balls. "Hey Ash!" Called out the breeder. "Where is Anabel? Dinner is almost ready."

Ash woke up from his half sleep "H-huh?...Oh yeah. Anabel went upstream to the lake." He stammered. "Anabel said that the wanted to see the water fall. She asked us not to wait for her."

"Ookay." Brock replied apprehensively. 'What is she doing there this late?' He thought.

The trio ate the dinner near a campfire with some soda Brock picked up the previous day at the town. The dinner was great as expected if not more delicious, which Brock accounted to Dawn's first ribbon celebration.

"Haaw" Dawn yawned signalling the bed time. Pikachu already dozed off beside Ash.

Brock didn't look any better. It's was a tiresome day that added to his already heavy responsibility of babysitting the group.

"Ash." The breeder called out tiredly. "I think i'm gonna hit the hay now. I'd like for you to supply Anabel with some dinner." He said packing and handing her dinner to the raven haired.

Ash nodded in agreement and proceed upstream. A few minutes of steady walk later Ash noticed the stream widen and finally enlarge into a considerably large Lake. A tall but humble sized hill fueled the lake with fresh and flowing water. The sound of the water fall echoed beautifully into the listeners ears.

He looked around for the lavender haired girl and finally found her sitting on the banks of the lake with her legs soaked in the water and face looking into the open air above as she gazed the stars in the clear blue sky.

Ash walked curiously to her. "Hey Ana. What are you doing here up so late?" He asked.

"Hi Ash." She acknowledged his presence with a smile. "Just enjoying the view."

"It's just like you to say something like that." He said. "Wanna have some dinner?" He asked unpacking her food.

She took and bite of the rice balls and yummed. "Delicious.." She said. "I've never eaten this kind of stuff outside a gourmet restaurant."

"That's Brock for ya." Said Ash. He then folded the legs of his jeans and took a space beside her, soaking his feet too in the water. The water was little warmer than expected. It soothed his legs. The cool breeze on the other hand relaxed the body. A few moments later "Wow...this feels good." He said pleasurably.

"Isn't it? I do it all the time at Thojo Falls." Anabel said cheerfully. "You must visit my home once in a while. Thojo falls is at a walkable distance from my villa. It can be a really blissful place in the nights. The Luke warm water, cool breeze, the sound of the water fall and many trees. It's almost a heaven at Thojo Falls at nights. And this place reminds me of those waterfalls and my home." She said in a tranced voice.

Ash smirked at this. "Looks like someone's home sick already."

"No it's not like that." She defended hastily. "Anyway Thojo is nothing compared to what I've gained by coming here and being with you." She said slipping back into her absent mind again.

Ash looked a bit confused. "Huh? What do you mean?" He asked. "What can you possibly gain by being away from Battle Tower?"

Anabel's face flustered suddenly as she realised what she said. "Oh! It's just this vacation thing and all." She lied.

'I need to be careful around him when I speak. Almost said that I missed him.' She thought weakly. She then flew back into her thoughts thinking how lucky she was to meet him again.

* * *

_Anabel remembered all the times she spent with him in the two days, five months ago. The met one another in a bizarre coincidence at the Thojo River. Ash was training with Pikachu. He ran into a Beedril nest and the Beedril protective of their offsprings attacked him. He and Pikachu ran for their dear lives. They then bumped into Anabel. That was the first time Ash saw her use empathic powers as she calmed down the Beedril._

_Anabel was really fascinated by how close Ash was to his Pikachu. Not many Pokemon she met told her about their trainers like Pikachu did. She was again impressed by him when he took Seviper's Poison Tail just to protect Pikachu, a feat not many trainers did. His care and concern for his Pokemon was shown over and over again his battles against her as he took a Volt Tackle from Pikachu just to save it from hitting a wall in it's confusion._

_She offered to help him wash his Tauros the next day after he lost the battle. The help ended up into a water splash fight between Ash, Anabel and his Corphish. She couldn't remember having that much fun in many years._

_Ash's confidence did not falter when he failed to beat her the first time. He came back again the next day with even more determination and rightfully earned the Ability Symbol. His unquenchable zest for achieving his goal, care and love for his Pokemon, all this made an admirable image of that raven haired trainer in her mind. Soon he was her first crush. _

_**Look into my eyes. Can you read what's in my heart? **She asked him with her eyes dilating. Any fool could've understood that. She came face to face with his denseness in the matters of love that day. Somehow she found it cute and termed it as his innocence. She had to openly confess to him._

_She then looked back into his eyes for any feelings. But all she could see was an empty and endless void. 'I-I can't read his mind.' She thought surprised. That was the first time she saw her powers fail. 'But what if I tell him and he rejects.' She thought in horror. 'I'll ruin my friendship with him._

_Then came the day of departing. He shook her hand and bade good bye. A strange feeling of loneliness took over her soul when he walked away. Loneliness was nothing new on her. Her brother away in Sinnoh, Parents no more. But she got used to it quite well. Accompanied by her Pokemon and her empathic abilities to speak to them she got more than what she could ask for._

_But this loneliness when he left was different. She felt an urge to hold his hand and pull him back. _

_'It's Just a Crush. Just a passing crush.' She tried to shake his thoughts off and get back into her normal schedule. But soon her battling skills started faltering and her facility duties got clumsy. Luckily her assistant Maron was there to take care of the of the later. But what good is a frontier brain without the former._

_Being empathic gave Anabel a lot of abilities that others could only envy. Reading minds, Giving non verbal commands, Telepathy, and the ability to handle any kind of emotions like sadness, happiness, hurt, excitement, anger, being just a few of them. All those abilities built her strong persona._

_She tried to use her empathic powers to erase the thoughts of him, to extinguish the feelings she had for him. But shockingly nothing worked. When ever she tried to use her powers on her thoughts and feelings of him, she would lose courage and involuntarily abort the attempt herself. That was the kind of longing she had for his image. She then gave up the idea of erasing her memories about him, and got used to feelings torture._

_He then slowly began to invade her dreams. She would dream, both of them playing in the lake with Corphish, Being chased by Beedril, Talking to each other in a cafe, Watching a movie together. The dreams were vivid leading her to absolute bliss but they eventually finished as vividly in the end. Always at the end he would be shaking hand and walking away. A dark ghost of loneliness would then engulf her and wake her up with a start. She spent many sleepless nights like that. Scott suggested a vacation. She went to Sabrina for treatment. _

_Then someone met her. He looked just like Ash and almost had the same Pokemon as him..._

* * *

''Yuu...Huu" Ash called her for the tenth time. "Any body home?" He knocked animatedly.

"Wa-What?" She stammered coming out of her thoughts.

"Are you alright Ana?" Asked Ash in a very concerned tone. "You looked like, you just saw a ghost."

"I don't know" She almost cried. "I'm really sorry Ash."

Ash looked shocked when she heard he sniff. "Anabel." He said weakly trying to comfort her. "You need to eat your food." he tried to change her focus out of her unknown thoughts. She spent a few minutes and finished her dinner silently without a question.

'I can't tell him.' Those few words ran harmonically in her mind as the spoon clattered with the empty plate.

Ash took the empty plate from her and shoved it away. "Shall we go back to the camp?" He asked getting up.

"No I think I'll stay for a while more." She whispered and laid flat on the grass facing the sky.

Ash frowned. "Then I'm staying here too." He said stubbornly and mimicked her by lying on the grass a few feet away. She giggled slightly.

"Well, at least you were laughing." He said smiling.

A few moments of silence later Anabel spoke up. "Ash will you try to read my mind again?" She asked in a hopeful voice.

"No use Ana." He said flatly upsetting the girl a little bit. "I'm not empathic. Remember?"

"Okay. But do you want to be one?" She asked. "I'll teach you. To understand Pokemon and talk to them telepathically."

(Silence) Ash tried to process what she just said. "What!" He exclaimed shooting up to a sitting position. "How's that possible. I thought it was a birth gift."

Anabel chuckled again confusing her even more. "You're right Ash." She said. "It's a sort of birth gift. But the way your close to your Pokemon and the way they love you. I'd say it's worth a shot to try. It may take a long time but if anyone could learn it's you."

"Alright!" Ash fist pumped. "I'm ready for anything." He said determinedly.

"Slow down tiger." She said teasingly. "Being close to Pokemon is one thing and understanding them is a different story. Al thought being close is one important perquisite, you still have a long way to go."

Ash couldn't care less. He fell back on the ground and looked at the sky deep in his thoughts as he anticipated his probable future with empathic capabilities. His face was glowing with excitement. Anabel felt good seeing his happy facial expression. 'Well, now at least I can distract myself with some useful work.' She thought to herself.

Several minutes later both teens involuntarily slipped into their sleep. Dexter automatically disarmed the early morning alarm system in the watch.

"Mo..om" Said Anabel unconsciously wrapping her arms around Ash and snuggling into his chest. A few minutes later Ash felt a soft pillow on his body. So he did the same and wrapped around the _soft pillow_.

"_Oh boy." Sighed Dexter weakly._

* * *

_Next Day_

"W-What?" Ash stammered twitching and struggling to open his eyes. A few sprinkles of cold water on his face caused mild tension. Then the sun shown brightly through the partially opened eyes startling the raven haired and forcing him for cover.

Ash tried to sit up. But was again forced down. "What! Anabel!" His eyes widened at the sight of the lilac haired lying on him. And towering them stood "Gary! Leaf!" Ash exclaimed again in shock and embarrassment turning beet red. He looked around and saw many people at the lake swimming, fishing and a few staring them both grinning and confused.

"Ashy boy! I never knew you had a girl friend." Gary said teasingly. "But this is no place for romance. It's a fishing spot."

"Anabel wake up." He whispered nudging her. But there was no response.

"Five minutes mom." She said wrapping him even tighter. Gary rolled on the ground trying to control his laughter.

Ash gingerly moved her sideways and got up composing himself. "Gary, Leaf what are you people doing here?" Asked Ash. "From when were you here?"

"Just came here." Said Gary. "And this."

"We heard this place was a nice fishing spot, and met Dawn and Brock too." Said Leaf Ponting to them. Dawn grinned like an idiot waving to them.

"They're here too?" Ash Asked slightly surprised. Brock and Dawn sat on the bank at a distance with their rods in the water.

"Now take her to the camp, get fresh and eat breakfast. Says Brock." Said Gary. Ash tried in vain to wake up Anabel. After all they slept just a few hours ago. "Guess you'll have to carry her." Said Gary grinning evilly.

"B-But"

"No buts Ash. People are looking." Gary tried to rush him.

"Alright" Ash sighed in defeat picking up Anabel bridal style. This caused Gary and Leaf giggle uncontrollably. Ash turned around blushing furiously and walked away with her.

* * *

_Several Minutes Later_

Even after the awkward incident Ash and Anabel looked alright. Ash tried to shake it off as nothing and Anabel was completely oblivious of it. They planned an early morning training session.

"Ash bring out your most powerful Pokemon." Said Anabel.

Ash pulled out a fiery apricot ball and tossed it. "Charizard I choose you." The said dark dragon roared and plated its feet on the ground with a loud thud.

Anabel looked a bit awed at the sight of the large black coloured dragon.

"So a fire type? Then bring out your Sceptile." She said. "I'll battle Charizard with it."

"What! Sceptile will get fried." Said Ash as he apprehensively pulled out Sceptile's pokeball. The lizard stood on the ground just as tall as its opponent and looked unfazed.

"Sceptile you will battle Charizard for Anabel. Do just as she says." Said Ash.

The grass type looked a bit reluctant to take Anabel's orders. His eyes widened when it heard Anabel speak to him telepathically. 'Ash thinks Charizard is his most powerful Pokemon. Have't you got something to do about it?' She telepathed trying to provoke Sceptile. Sceptile glared at the fire type.

'I've got a few tricks up my sleeve if you waaant.' Said Anabel telepathically. Sceptile nodded without a second question.

"Alright Lets begin Ash." She said out loud. Charizard and Sceptile took their respective positions.

"Flame thrower." Commanded Ash almost immediately. Charizard with an un rivalled reaction time spewed out a disastrously large flame thrower at the grass type.

'Protect' Commanded Anabel telepathically.

The dragon was sure that Sceptile was done for in one shot. So was Ash, until he noticed Anabel smirking. The smoke cleared revealing the grass type safe and sound in a dome of protect.

"Sceptile..." It said deactivating the shield and looking calmly at Charizard. Charizard grunted in disappointment.

-That should have easily killed you forest lizard- said Charizard sarcastically.

-Not this time Mister sorry excuse for a dragon- Sceptile replied coolly.

Anabel giggled at the conversing Pokemon. 'Sceptile use quick attack then pound.' She telepathed.

Scepile glowed a dim white as he launched himself to Charizard and twisted in mid air attacking it with a pound. Charizard involuntarily caught hold of Sceptile's tail and slammed the lizard to the ground. Sceptile slightly wailed in pain.

"What! I never gave a command to Charizard." Said Ash slightly shocked.

'Frenzy plant.' Countered Anabel immediately. Many roots came out of the ground from under Charizard and caged it. It's grip on Sceptile's tail loosened. Sceptile immediately took the chance and lunged away.

"Sky Attack." Commanded Ash. Charizard roared taking off into the air. It's wings glowed bright white as it sped for Sceptile.

'Detect' Telepathed Anabel.

Sceptile's eyes glowed yellow and Ash immediately recognised this move as Detect. "Feint and then Steel wing." Commanded Ash.

Chariazard disappeared momentarily and reappeared in front of Sceptile slamming it with steel wing.

"Sceptileeeee..." The grass type screamed in pain falling several feet away.

"Flame thrower." Said Ash. A Blast of flame immediately engulfed Sceptile burning the grass type.

Anabel looked very concerned. 'DId I do a mistake battling Charizard with Sceptile?' She thought. 'No that is not possible. I clearly sensed that Sceptile has much more than that. A-And Ash wouldn't attack that way if Sceptile couldn't take it.'

Sceptile struggled and got up front the ground completely burnt. 'Are you alright Sceptile?' Asked Anabel.

-Fine. Just a scratch mistress.- Lied the grass type.

'Sceptile I have an idea.' She said telepathically. 'Continuously charge your self up with synthesis as you battle. Just keep up the charing speed more than your fighting rate and i'm sure you can take all this.'

Sceptile nodded and used sunny day. Charizard smirked at the stupid move knowing that it will also power up his already powerful fire type attacks.

But Sceptile had something different in mind. His back pods shimmered brightly as it absorbed the energy from the sun and channeled it to it's body. All the scratches disappeared and Sceptile looked completely fine. But the pods didn't stop charging after that. They continued to shimmer and collect high dense energy.

The air became eerily quiet as the two Pokemon Charizard and Sceptile stood facing each other looking confident. So were the trainers.

'Sceptile use Extreme speed.' Telepathed Anabel.

-But I don't know that move.- said Sceptile.

'No problem just concentrate some energy into your feet and run towards Charizard. It's that easy.' Said Anabel.

Sceptile nodded and complied. To his own surprise he almost disappeared and reappeared in front of Charizard. Charizard's mouth dropped at the tremendous speed. Pikachu just looked disbelievingly.

And before Ash could even react. 'Close Combat' commanded Anabel.

Sceptile didn't need another explanation. He channeled energy into his feet and thrAshed the fire type with unusually powerful punches and kicks.

Charizard before knew what happened was thrAshed into a tree. It roared in pain.

'Extreme speed and then leaf blade.' Said Anabel. Sceptile disappeared and reappeared in front of the dragon again. Charizard just dodged the attack by swinging little sideways just in time. It's eyed widened when the large tree was cut cleanly into two halves. Sceptile Jumped back to Anabel's side.

Ash just looked with saucer sized eyes at the abnormal power and speed display by his loyal grass type. Sceptile somehow not only managed to increase it's attack speed dramatically, but also it's attack power, as though it had just added many years experience in a few short minutes. He looked at Anabel for answers but got nothing back except a sly wink.

'Sceptile. Do you understand how that works?' She asked the grass type. 'You can use extreme speed to not only increase your already high speed but also increase the attack's power exponentially when you put your speed behind the attack.'

Sceptile's face now glowed confidently. -Thank you mistress. If you don't mine i'll take it from here.-

'Sure. But i'll point out where ever necessary.' Said Anabel telepathically. Sceptile nodded.

Anabel relaxed as Sceptile sped for Charizard with quick attack. Charizard didn't look too happy. He cracked his knuckles and readied himself to counter the attack head on.

"Charizard dragon breath." Ordered Ash. Charizard then spewed out green flames at Sceptile. Sceptile just used extreme speed and dodged it, then powered up a dragon pulse and launched it the fire type.

"Dodge Charizard." Ash ordered hastily. Charizard flew up narrowly escaping a devastating blast. "Charizard use your dragon Puls..no wait." Ash realised that it was useless to use dragon pulse as Sceptile would easily dodge the attach with his new speed. "Drat!" Ash looked a bit irritated. Most of Charizard's moves were power concentrated. They usually failed on faster Pokemon. And now Sceptile was in it's own league.

Ash then got an idea. "Earth quake." He yelled. Charizard instantly slammed the ground sending out huge tremors.

"Oh no." Said Anabel understanding as Sceptile struggled for balance.

"Follow up with Seismic toss." Said Ash. Before Sceptile could react Charizard picked up the grass type and took to the sky. Sceptile flailed in struggle to get out of Charizard's strong grip. He looked at Anabel.

'Right' Anabel nodded. 'Sceptile use leaf storm maximum power.'

Charizard took Sceptile to very high altitude out of the sight of the both trainers and sped town with an incredible speed. Sceptile stopped struggling. Its back pods glowed green and sent out a powerful leaf storm.

The razor sharp leaves gave a huge damage to Charizard as it was in a very close range. Sceptile continuously used the attack.

Ash looked devastated at the sight. The two heavy Pokemon were falling out of the sky. Charizard looked battered as Sceptile continuously used leaf storm. Many scratched could be seen on its skin. Now Sceptile was holding Charizard tightly to not let it escape. Nevertheless Charizard looked determined to finish the seismic toss. He to tightened his grip on Sceptile as he struggled in the middle of leaf storm.

Just when they were a few feet away from the ground a miracle happened. The leaf storm changed it's shape when it contacted the ground. It formed a bed of air currents slowing down the two Pokemon's impact.. They broke apart. Charizard took most damage due to its weight as it hit the ground and added to that, the leaf storm almost drained it's whole energy. But on the other hand Sceptile got up from ground, in a few seconds a few glowing pods on its back got drained of their energy and turned green. That energy completely healed and powered up Sceptile. The pods then shimmered again as they continued collecting energy.

Ash's jaw dropped as he saw Sceptile get up looking just fine. "Charizard!" He yelled to the fallen dragon in encouragement. Charizard struggled and got up. It's tail flame got bigger and bigger.

"Blaze" Recognised Anabel. "This shows how close Charizard is to you Ash."

Then suddenly Sceptile burst out into green flames. "Over grow" Said Anabel. "Well this is unusual." Sceptile gave a thumbs up to her.

"Sceptileee..."

"Graawww..."

The two Pokemon took off towards each other and collided. A blast indicated the impact as dust clouds covered the arena. The dust cleared to reveal the two Pokemon having a hand to hand struggle to over power each other. The red flames of blaze and green ones of over grow struggled to engulf each other.

The two trainers watched intently at the struggle. Both of them were acting on their own without any commands from their trainers for a while.

"Sceptile..." The grass type shook Charizard off balance by kicking and displacing the dragon's leg.

Charizard lost control of the struggle as he grunted and started falling to the ground. Sceptile jumped into the air and twisted for a pound attack. He put a lot of weight on the pound and made a major hit.

But Charizard proved to be more resilient. He used his legs to counted the pound and finally managed to hit back Sceptile upwards. The grass type was thrusted by the dragon into the air.

Charizard mustered up strength and got air borne. He got hold of Sceptile.

"Scep..Scptile..Sceptilee." It struggled to free itself from Charizard's hands. Sceptile then remembered what Anabel said earlier and started leaf storm.

Charizard bellowed in pain but dragged the forest Pokemon into the air. Despite of the pain from the continuous leaf storm, it kept climbing and climbing until Both Anabel and Ash were invisible.

Suddenly Sceptile stopped it's leaf blade. A thin foil of ice started to form on its body. Charizard kept on climbing altitude until their surroundings became dark and the curvature of the earth could be seen. It became frigid cold. It didn't do anything to Charizard but Sceptile got most affected as his body got completely covered by frost and thick ice. Charizard climbed even more to make sure Sceptile was completely frozen. Finally the dragon too lost consciousness.

"Where are they?" Wondered Anabel looking into the sky.

"Oh! No." Ash's eyes widened. "Quick! Anabel any flying types?"

Anabel clearly understood the situation and pulled out a pokeball. So did Ash.

"Aero dactyl go." "Togekiss come on out my friend."

"Aerroo..." "Toge.." They awaited orders.

A few minutes later in the sky two figures appeared falling at high speeds. Charizard seemed to have fainted and Sceptile was covered with ice.

"Use whirlwind." The commanded in unison. The two part flying types sent out currents of air slowing down their descent. Charizard landed safely but fainted and Sceptile's ice broke up revealing the fainted forest type.

"They gave it all." Said Ash pulling out their pokeballs. "Do you think they are alright?"

"Don't worry Ash." Assured Anabel. "They are perfectly alright. Charizard and Sceptile can take more than that for their experience. Some rest is all they need."

Ash returned the two Pokemon.

"Wow...I've never seem them fight like that." Said Ash. "They didn't need us to command at all. I Wish all my Pokemon were like that."

Anabel smiled at what he said. "They will surely, in future. It's just the matter of self confidence and independence."

"Self confidence? Independence Ash tilted his head in confusion.

Anabel Started to explain. "You see. A captured Pokemon automatically becomes faithful and loyal to his trainer. That happens when it respects the trainer's skill to capture him. In battles, it give major credit of the victory to the trainer as he or she was the one that guided the Pokemon by commanding moves. The Pokemon if loses blames itself completely but not the trainer, because it knows that it's the one thats new to Pokemon battling, not him. It's a sort of inferiority complex.

So, they adhere to every command the trainer says in the battles. This kind of loyalty is due to fear of messing up. The cause of this loyalty then changes from fear of losing to love for the trainer. On the journey with the trainer they grow close relationship with the trainer. They don't want to let the trainer down. So, they adhere to every command again. The best example is your Pikachu.

But some Pokemon like your Sceptile and Charizard that are competitive by nature, have good knowledge of the battles. They are completely out of that inferiority complex. On the other hand they have confidence in their skills. They tend to act independently in battles if they feel it necessary. This autonomous behaviour comes handy when in high calibre battles where the trainer cannot keep up with the pace of the battle. The Pokemon can use moves on its own to defend or sometimes even attack it's opponent." She completed.

Ash listened to this intently taking everything in.

"I bet you never knew all these stuff." She said grinning.

"What is your age?" He asked simply. Anabel was about to say something when Ash continued. "More or less same as mine right? Then how come I don't know this kinda stuff."

"Well, for three reasons." Said Anabel. "Firstly, you don't use your mind that much."

"Heyy"

"Then, I come across numerous well experienced trainers from whom I learn a lot. An advantage of being a frontier brain. Lastly, I analyse Pokemon's behaviour practically and also read a lot of books regarding their psychology. That's an advantage of sticking to a place and properly scheduling your activities." She said smirking.

Ash rolled his eyes. Of the three reasons none of them seemed favourable to him. 'Lets face it, everyone says I act before I think, Then I meet all naive trainers all the day, only sometimes I meet any one posing a challenge, Then I hate reading books. Guess I'll have to do it the hard way.' He sighed thinking. 'I'm lucky to have her traveling with me.' He said looking at the lilac haired girl.

"Ana why don't we join the others." He asked. "I've got a few fishing rods." He said picking up two fishing rods. She nodded.

Then they heard a few approaching foot steps. "Ash you've got to see this." Came Gary running. "A Buizel just appeared out of nowhere and we tried to catch it but it knocked down all our four's pokemon."

Ash smirked and Anabel grinned, confusing Gary. "What?" He asked confusedly. Obviously Gary missed the Charizard Sceptile showdown.

Gary, Ash and Anabel ran up to the lake. "Sceptile use synthesis." Ash wasted no time and ordered Sceptile to heal itself and get ready for yet another exciting battle.

* * *

**A/N**

**Question 1** – Tell me something about this chapter.

**Question 2 **– Is this chapter length okay, Should I decrease or increase.

**Question 3** – A one shot on Anabel's feeling for Ash. It would be regarding the post happenings of battle tower after Ash left.

Would you like me to write that?

**Question 4** – How was Anabel's lecture on a Pokemon's confidence. I made that stuff up. Was that logical?

The story may seem incomplete by the way I started it. But it'n not. I'm leaving it to the reader's imagination of what happens next. I'll summarise the result in the next chapter.


	10. The Shadow Lugia

**A/N** - It seems that there was some problem, with chapters being uploaded. I'm trying. Pls be patient.

* * *

**THE SHADOW LUGIA  
****Part 1 – The Slug**

* * *

A lone Arcanine ran through a field towards a far away cliff. Its mane swayed backwards as the wind, unusually strong, blew against the fire type. It was a humid and was summer, an unusual weather combination for the region of Sinnoh. The wind blew faster than normal, uprooting a few trees as it did. Despite the heavy wind, the Arcanine ran relentlessly towards its destination. A predetermined meeting place with its friend. Upon reaching the rock formation it jumped over a few boulders elegantly and stood magnificently on the cliff.

Overlooking a large grass land was the same cliff on which the said fire type stood. The field was full of tall grass. The long brown grass shook wildly under the influence of the heavy wind. Arcanine looked into the sky with a serious face. The clouds covered the entire sky, partially hiding the sun, and making the day look a little less brighter.

A rustling sound of some bike caught the Arcanine's attention. Turning its head towards the source it saw a large motor bike, that looked more like a flying bike. The bike flew towards it from a distance. It levitated momentarily over the Arcanine and landed before it. The smoke of burnt hydrocarbons dying a bit later. The rider of the flying bike jumped down from it. He looked like a 25 year old man and wore a blue over coat over a black shirt. His hay coloured hair running loosely down upto his neck.

Taking off his helmet he smiled at the Arcanine. "Good evening….Red."

The Arcanine barked acknowledging his presence. It then closed its eyes and glowed in a blue aura. The aura changed its form and gradually took a shape of a human figure. Then aura then died revealing a man adored in red dress. He wore a serious but a calm look on his face. "Evening Wes." Red greeted. "What're the stats?"

A look of dread took over Wes's face almost instantly. "Red...the situation's really bad and it's getting worse as we speak. Cipher and Cyrus have released the shadow beast- Slug. It's on the move now. Apparently Cyrus and Cipher have something in mind. They must be on some kind of operation now. There is no other explanation for Slug's appearance this early."

"Where is the Slug flying to?"

"The Eterna City. It will be there in a few hours, and the worst part is….Ash is in the same city."

Red raised an eyebrow. "Eterna City. That's where the Adamant orb is, and Ash. That…that kid never seems to attract all the trouble in the world. Nevertheless it will be interesting to see him again. But we need to stop the orbs from being stolen. I'm sure Slug is just a distraction by Cipher so that his new ally Cyrus can rob the Adamant orb. We need to stop it. Let's go." Red explained getting a clear picture on the scene.

Red then glowed in a blue aura again and took the form of a charizard. Wes got onto his bike. "Raaaer" with a loud roar from the pseudo charizard and the bike. The duo took off into the skies in the direction of Eterna city.

* * *

Eterna Gym – Eterna City

Our group of travelers, after their misadventure near the outskirts of Floaroma Town, post Dawn's contest, arrived Eterna City. Gary and Zoey accompanied the trio to the city, just so that they could watch Ash battle the gym leader with his Sceptile.

Ash took their interest in Sceptile as a compliment. Anyone who saw his Sceptile battle like that with a rogue Buizel, now a Floatzel, was bound to be impressed. But he made it clear to the group that he would avoid battling gym leaders with his powerful Pokémon and give the others a chance to battle. Doing so he would not misuse the opportunity of a good training.

In the flow of events he got Dexter to teleport a few members of his team back to the Oak laboratories and replace them with some of his old friends. So, his 'on the belt' team now consisted of Sceptile, Charizard, Aerodactyl, Floatzel, Bayleef, and Heracross. Pikachu was not counted by Dexter as it was out of the ball. That allowed Ash to carry 7 Pokémon.

Except for the unusually nasty wind Eterna City was a peaceful city of the Sinnoh Region. The only two attractions of the city were the Eterna City Museum and of course the Eterna Gym. A grass type gym.

So, here was Ash standing confidently on the battlefield, a poke ball clutched in his hand. Gardenia, the gym leader stood, just as confident, on the other side of the battlefield. A roserade stood in front of her facing the challenger.

"Ready for the battle Ash?" Gardenia Asked.

"You better believe it" Ash said determinedly. "Floatzel, I choose you." He threw a poke ball onto the field. The sea weasel Pokémon took a battle stance, smirking at the roserade, despite its type disadvantage.

"You can make the first move." Gardenia said looking curiously at the trainer's unusual choice.

"Floatzel, Aquajet." Ash commanded almost instantly.

"zel." it took off in an aquajet at high speed towards the grass type.

"Sunny day and solar beam."

The sky blinked momentarily and roserade shot a hyper beam at a point blank range. Floatzel, taken by surprise, was thrown off the course into the wall behind roserade. Roserade calmed down. Ash's jaw fell in horror.

"It – it charged so fast." Gary said just as shocked. The others looked taken aback too.

"Well, she's a gym leader. Her pokemon must have a good amount of experience." Brock reasoned.

"It was kinda rash of Ash to perform an all out attack on an opponent without any assessment of the opponet's strength." Anabel said. Dawn and Zoey looked at each other and turned their heads towards the battle field.

Floatzel regained its composure. "Ash you obviously underestimated by pokemon's strength. Roserade use leaf storm." Glowing light green leaves took off from roserade and engulfed Floatzel. The effective move created a lot of damage as Floatzel bellowed its name in pain.

"Floazel…calm down. Use Ice punch, rapid fire." Floatzel mustered up its strength, its palms glowed white. It punched the incoming leaves with the skill of a samurai. The leaves soon died down as roserade let go of the now ineffective attack. Nevertheless the defensive move by Floatzel soon draind a lot of energy out of it. And it was just the beginning of the battle.

Roserade then pointed it's bouquet like hands at the water type and unleashed a barrage of poison sting.

"Use water pulse and then water gun." Ash made up a combination. After its execution by Floatzel. The water turned into a wave and nullified all the poison sting just in time to save Floatzel. Blinded by the wave of water Roserade looked here and there for the sign of Floatzel. The wave died down and was followed up by yet another water pulse. Courtesy, a smirking Floatzel. No time to dodge the attack, roserade took the attack head on.

Although the water didn't do any damage except refreshing the grass types leaf like features. The attack's side effect took its toll and roserade was out of senses. Confusion took over it as it gave a dazed look. Gardenia was thoroughly impressed by Ash's tactics.

Ash took the chance and came up with yet another combination. "Water pulse and ice punch." Floatzel wasted no time and executed the combination. It generated a water pulse in its hands and trusted it with an ice punch. The orb of water transformed into a large orb of ice and raced for the dazed grass type. The ice pulse made a mark and partly froze the grass type.

"Ash is relying on a lot of combinations. So, that he could cover up the type dis advantage, and it seems that he made them up just now. His battle style reminds me of Tucker" Anabel commented.

Brock smiled. "Well, as they say, necessity is the mother of invention."

"And they're some pretty good combinations too." Said Zoey looking impressed pulling out a note pad. "I better note them down."

"Huh?" Dawn too rummaged her backpack and pulled out a note pad. She scribbled down what ever Zoey jolted down, slightly surprising the tomboyish rival. Gary giggled at their actions.

Back on the battle field, Floatzel panted as he took the welcome break to regain some lost strength. Roserade relentlessly broke the ice surrounding its legs and lower half.

But Gardenia felt that she could not take a risk of letting Floatzel get back its full strength. It was strong as it is, even with the type disadvantage. Anymore ice type combinations roserade was done for. "Roserade stop the ice wrecking. Finish Floatzel with solarbeam before It cam attack again."

"Float.."

"Rose?...rade." Rosetade put an end to Floatzel with a final solarbeam. Ash returned back the fainted water type quickly and pulled out another pokeball. Roserade saw that and hastily got back to thawing itself out of the ice.

"Heracross I choose you." "Herrr." The experienced bug/fighting type materialised and instantly flew owards the opponent.

"Megahorn." Ash yelled.

"Rose..Rose rade."

Heracross's horn glowed a bright white light. In a swift movement it destroyed the filed under roserade, displacing both the grass type and the chunk of ice clinging to it. The ice exploded and roserade fell to the ground fainted.

"Roserade return." She put the pokeball back. "Let's see how you face this. Breloom on to the field." The grass fighting type took to the filed saying it's name.

"A breloom." Ash said. "Time for some hand to hand combat between the fighting type. Heracross Focus punch."

"Dynamic punch." Gardenia ordered.

The two pokemon lunged towards each other readying their attacks. In a cloud of explosion from the collision. The two engaged each other in back to back attacks. The shock waves from both of their attacks pulsed thought the field.

A few minutes of relentless hand to hand combat later, which Ash was thoroughly enjoying, the Pokémon could be seen slowing down by an inconsiderable amount. Surely the endless kicks and punches they were taking and giving each other was taking their toll. The incoming fatigue didn't go unnoticed by Gardenia. With an intention to break this tie up she commanded. "Breloom low sweep."

With a sudden variation in movement Breloom twisted and with its tail it hit Heracross's legs. Taken off-balance the bug type stopped attacking and momentarily levitated in the air in front of breloom. Breloom followed the low sweep with a kick using both of its feet. The devastating followup was enough to thrust Heracross off the field into the gym wall.

"Heracross no!" Ash shouted in concern.

"Leech seed." Came back Gardenia. Breloom shot the brown seed to towards Heracross.

Ash had to act on his feet to save his Heracross now. So he did. "Toss it back Heracross." He commanded.

"What the fuck" Gardenia exclaimed. Heracross suddenly opened his eyes and using one of it's legs tossed the seed back. It instantaneously engulfed the off-guard Breloom into a flurry of vines. The vines sucked out a huge amount of energy out of the grass type.

"He- he used the leech seed against the source." Dawn was astonished. "Where does he come up with this stuff."

"Hyper Beam" Ash ordered. Heracross still stuck in the wall powered up an orange orb of energy and fired fire a humongous hyperbeam at the grass type to end it for good. A loud boom later, Breloom succumbed to the two attack and fell to the ground fainted.

"W-What?" Stammered Gardenia.

"Phew." Ash sighed in exhaustion, wiping the sweat from his forehead. Coupled with the unusual humid weather the intensity of the battle was causing a lot of perspiration. "Heracross return." He dematerialized the bug. "Heracross go" He brought it out again. "he..he..My pokemon have a tendency to get stuck in walls. I figured this would be easier way then they getting them out themselves."

"Good, cuz you'll need all the energy you have to battle my next pokemon." Gardenia said.

"Huh?"

"Torterra, to the battle field."

The large continent pokemon took to the field with a loud thud. It roared at its opponent.

"A Torterra!" Exclaimed ash at the sight of the humongus pokemon. "Dexter"

"_Yes sir. Getting info…..Torterra, the Continent Pokémon. Torterra is the final evolved form of Turtwig. Sometimes small Pokémon will gather to make their nests on Torterra's back." Dexter said in a robotic voice. "Sir, it's at a high level. I suggest you excise extreme caution."_

"Nice I need to have one of my own. By the way what type is it?"

"_Sir, it's a grass ground type." Replied Dexter._

"Floatzel. I wish I still had him. But this will just make the battle more interesting" said Ash. "Use mega horn Heracoss."

Heracross complied and flew for Torterra with a megahorn.

"Leaf storm" said Gardenia calmly.

"Tor..terra…" it roared and sent out a huge storm of razor sharp leaves. They engulfed Heracross and made cuts at a variety of places.

"No Heracross! Use endure." Ash tried a defence hastily. A red aura surrounded Heracross, and it survived the powerful leafstorm. The attack however make a considerable damage as Heracross panted and landed onto the ground.

"Giga Drain" Gardenia ordered. Two green beams sucked the energy out of the already weakened bug type and before Ash could give a command it fainted, and was rendered incapable of battling.

Ash returned Heracross and enlarged another poke ball. He sighed getting ready to what had to come. "Come on out Bayleef" he called out the grass type in a weak tone.

"Bay?" it came out grinning but looked confused at it's new surroundings. It wasn't the Oak ranch anymore. It turned her head and saw the raven haired trainer. "Bayleeeeef" It yelled in glee and tacked Ash, licking his face all over.

"I love you too Bayleef. We'll play later. There's a battle going on" said Ash cheerfully rubbing its head.

The group awed at the Pokémon trainer affection display.

Bayleef's licking was interrupted by a cooing Gardenia. "Awwee, what an adorable grass type" she ran to give Bayleef a hug, but accidentally she hit Ash.

Ash was tacked onto the ground as he fell on his back painfully, and Bayleef was pushed out of the way rather rudely. To make the matter more awkward than it already was Gardenia fell on top of Ash. Faces only an inch away, they stared into each other's eyes, Ash lay silent and Gardenia blushed slightly at their proximity. "Im-I'm sorry" she stammered a whisper.

"Bayyeeeff..." Bayleef's blood boiled every drop with jealousy and anger. She used her vines to tangle Gardenia and throw her away to the other side of the battle field.

"Bayleef..." she huffed and looked away from Ash. She walked to the battlefield and glared daggers at Gardenia.

"Ouch" Gardenia rubbed her head in pain. "That's one feisty Bayleef. What's with her?"

"Bay..Bayeef. Leef leef bay bay leeef." it growled back in a warning tone covering Ash.

Suddenly Anabel put her hands on her mouth to stiffen a laugh. But she failed and this caught the other's attention. "Ash" she shouted to the raven haired. "Bayleef says -'Keep away from Ash, he's my boyfriend.'-"

Gardenia and the whole group rolled on the floor with laughter. "Bayleef.." the grass type blushed in embarrassment.

Torterra who was seeing all this drama and was on the verge of snoozing. A few minutes of laughter later it got irritated, "Torterra.." the continent pokemon yelled to gain the attention.

"Oh right, our battle! Torterra use earthquake." Gardenia ordered. Torterra pulsed the ground with its fore legs, the tremors traveled thought the field.

"Jump" said Ash. Bayleef hit the ground with two of its vines and, with the agility and aerobics of an athlete, she jumped high up in the air, dodging the earthquake.

"Now use slam" Ash tried to use bayleef's airborne momentum. Bayleef let go of the supporting vines and jumped onto Torterra.

"Torterra headbutt on Bayleef" Torterra hit Bayleef on its underside with a powerful headbutt. Torterra's weight made a huge impact as it powered up the headbutt, and as a result Bayleef was thrusted forcefully to Ash's side. Bayleef bellowed in pain but it stood back up.

"Leaf blade" Ash ordered its most powerful attack.

"Bay..eef eff" It sent out numerous razor sharp and heavy leaves towards Torterra.

"Torterra, protect yourself with leaf storm." Torterra generated a storm of leaves around itself to create a barrier. But the leaf blades slashed right through it and made an impact on the continent pokemon's head. Torterra wailed in pain and was pushed back a little. But it was nothing it couldn't take. Torterra then redirected the leafstorm towards Bayleef, who was taken of by surprise. The leaf storm, although a grass type move made a tremendous impact on Bayleef, due to the attack's sheer power."

Numerous cuts appeared on Bayleef's body, and it fell to the floor on its belly.

"No! Bayleef. Get up" yelled Ash. "Bayleef you can do it. Please get up."

Bayleef was still down motionless. "Bay.." it said in a slight whisper. -bayleef you can do it- get-up bayleef- the noises echoed in its head.

A few moments later it got up. A determined look on its face. Suddenly it burst out into green flames.

"Overgrow" Gardenia said stunned. The green flames then burst out into a white glow as the grass type glowed in a bright light. Bayleef's figure changed into larger shape. A few petal like formations now circumscribed its neck. The green flames reappeared. The a sweet smell replaced the spicy smell in the air.

"Bayleef evolved into a Meganium, and it learnt how to use aroma therapy" said Gary in awe.

Maganium looked completely healed and the overgrow ability still hanging onto it.

"Allright, Meganium time for a big bang. Power up and use a solarbeam."

"Two can play that game. Torterra solarbeam."

Two two pokemon stood facing each other and charged up for a solar beam. They fired the beam simultaneously, the beams collided each other in the centre, causing a huge explosion.

"Huh?" Gardenia looked a little confused. Torterra was her starter pokemon. How could a Maganium over power her Torterra's solar beam. Truly, meganium's solar beam looked more fiercer and larger.

"That's it" Gary perked up. "Ash is winning this you guys. Coupled with the fact that Meganium's overgrow is activated, meganium is enraged over Gardenia. And its will power to win for Ash is giving it a upper hand" Gary explained.

"Its weird sometimes, how battles are won" commented Dawn.

On the field. Torterra struggled to keep up the power struggle. Torterra was slowly being pushed backward.

"Meganium, finish this. More Power"

"Megaaaaanium" In a flash of blinding light, Meganium's solar beam's power increased dramatically. Torterra gave up and was trusted off, and out of the field. It fainted instantly.

"Torterra is unable to battle, Meganium is the wins, and the match goes to the challenger Ash Ketchum"

"Nice work Meganium" congratulated Ash.

"Ganium—Ganium" the grass type jumped in joy. To Ash's horror, Meganium ran towards him with it's large form.

"No! No! Meganium stop!" Yelled Ash in vain. In a swift tackle he was lifted off his feet and thrown out of the gym through its glass walls.

"Oh my God! Ash!" yelled Anabel in panic.

* * *

The group rushed out of the Pokémon centre to where Ash was thrown. Maganium too followed them. Ash gingerly got up from the ground rubbing his head. He looked at Magenium. Just a few seconds ago it had a cheerful face. Now her face was full of guilt. "Ganium...ma..ganium" she apologized.

"Don't worry Meganium. It's not your fault. You just need to get used to that body" Ash comforted the grass type. "Nice battling by the way, keep it up" he appreciated. Meganium's face brightened up and it again lunged at Ash for a hug. However Ash was quick this time. "Return" he yelled hastily pointing a pokeball before she hit him. "Phew" sighed Ash when she was dematerialized just in time.

Suddenly a loud creaking noise took over the commotion. "Hey guys look" Dawn pointed at a tree in a worried tone. A few seconds of cracking later the tree suddenly uprooted and flew towards the gym's glass wall.

"No!" Exclaimed Gardenia when the tree flew towards the large glass. The tree then broke through the glass and fell on the battlefield. "My gym" she face palmed. "Grr..."

"The winds surely got a lot bigger then they were this morning" said Brock. "I wonder if it's some kinda long life thunderstorm." Brock looked into the sky and saw a small vortex. The spot on the sky was darker than the rest of the surroundings. Black clouds swirled around it and gradually converged into the spot. "Hey guys look. I think...I think it's an eye of the storm."

Anabel felt a sense of dizziness run down through her body when she took and intent gaze at the spot. "No Brock" she said. "It's not the eye of a storm."

"Huh?"

"There's more to it than that" she said "I can feel dark forces inside that vortex."

"How come?"

"I'm accomplished psychic. I'm sensitive to darkness too. Psychic's worst enemy is a dark type. That's the reason i'm incapable of speaking telepathecally to dark type pokemon. I could understand Ash's corphish when it was just a corphish. After it evolved into a Crawdaunt, I was cut off from it's mind as Crawdaunt was a part dark type."

"So you can sense the presence of darkness by not being able to understand it?" asked Zoey.

"Precisely. The same goes for humans. I can sense is a person is a traitor if I cannot read his feelings clearly, as a traitor always had dark thoughts lurking in his mind. But on the other hand I can clearly understand and get closer to a person who is pure at heart" she explained. She then turned to Ash, who was looking at the sky. "B-but sometimes it just doesn't work that way." she stammered in a sad tone.

Anabel's looking at Ash and saying that didn't go unnoticed by Zoey and Gary. They looked at each other apprehensively. "Sometimes Anabel, you have to open up, and not be confined to your mind." Zoey said acting oblivious. Anabel looked at Zoey disbelievingly. She then pondered over what Zoey just said.

The storm began to get stronger as the winds blew even faster. Then a few drops of water made contact with the ground. "Oh No!" exclaimed Gary "It-It's about to rain."

Before Gary completed the sentence, a huge down pour began.

"Quick the Gym" Garry yelled.

"No! The pokemon centre" Gardenia corrected. They group ran towards the pokemon centre as fast as they could. Ash covered Pikachu under his coat and Dawn returned her Piplup. In a few minutes the group was at the pokemon centre's door, completely soaked.

"May I ask, why the hell we didn't cover under the gym, which was just a few foot away?" Gary said in a harsh tone.

"This is why" replied Gardenia opening the door. In the pokemon centre was a crowd of people drying their hair and clothes. The Pokémon centre was large enough nevertheless, to accommodate many people. "This is a safe place to be during such storm. It has an ample stock of food and water supply and has a permanent communication with the outer world."

The group entered the hall and pulled out a few dry towels from the rack to dry their hair.

"Hello Gardenia" greeted nurse joy "Awkward weather at this time of the year. Don't you think?"

"Yeah. What ever it is, I hope it dies out soon" said Gardenia thoughtfully. "Oh! And by the way. This is and Ash Ketchum from Kanto. My challenger, and these are Gary Oak, Dawn, Zoey, Anabel and Brock."

"It's good to meet you" said nurse joy smiling "sorry you had to see out city in this kinda weather, it is rare to have this kind of weather here."

"Hello you guys!" the group heard a familiar voice from their behind.

"Huh? Kenny?" Dawn said. "Kennyyy"

"And Cynthia" Gardenia added smiling.

Kenny and Cynthia walked to the group. "Hey everybody" Cynthia greeted simply.

Ash took a look at the Sinnoh champion. "So you're Ash and you must be Anabel." This took the group by surprise.

_Suddenly Ash's nanodex Dexter spoke up. "Sir you have a call from Professor Oak. Shall I accept" said Dexter's robotic voice._

* * *

**A/N - **What the hell is happening in Eterna City? WTF is Slug? Red transforming? Who the F is Wes? Will they be able to stop the Adamant orb from being stolen? Will Ash and Red meet face to Face?

Stay tuned for **THE SAHDOW LUGIA – Part 2 – I'll be gone.**

But don't restrain from reviewing this chapeter. I'll be posting the next chapter, probably in a few hours.

Review, it really encourages and tells me that my story is worth reading. If it really is.

**Deoxys.**


	11. Wrath of The Shadow Beast

**The Shadow Lugia**

**Part II: The Wrath of a Shadow**

* * *

The winds blew relentlessly changing the shape of the terrain. Unbeknown to anyone a dark beast levitated high in the stratosphere. Its highly aerodynamic body ripped the clouds apart as the pokemon hovered impatiently awaiting orders from its master. Miles away, seven helicopters, with large G logo, made their way towards Eterna City. Their elite pilots skilfully manoeuvred the choppers through the unfair weather.

* * *

_Pokemon Centre – Eterna City_

Unwary of what lurked above the clouds, the group of travelers seek refuge in the pokemon centre, and meet Kenny and Cynthia, and several other people of the town. Eterna City was experiencing a strange weather that day. Being the city of gardens and flower beds, and the home to grass type specialists of Sinnoh, this place was supposed to be accurate in the matters concerning the weather, as it played a major role in the growth of the grass type pokemon.

But on the contrary everything was going bizarre. Ash and co watched the large TV with several others as the news reporter read the weather report. It was supposed to be sunny and bright and a slight temperature drop at the end of the day. None of the predictions matched the reality. The screen flickered every now and then from the disturbance to the over head antenna.

Promptly turning of the TV Joy sighed in exhaustion. The day was hectic as it is, and now these many people turn up for refuge. Where were these supply helicopters anyway?

"Obviously the weather report is all wrong," Joy said with a concerned look plastered on her face. "It sure is," Ash replied, "It doesn't look like a normal storm to me." Ash jumped out of the couch and walked aimlessly by his friends.

"Nurse Joy...My Turtwig is sick," came a little girl's voice from some corner in the adjoint green house, where all the refugees were stationed.

"Coming dear," Joy rushed in haste at the voice. Cynthia chuckled slightly at the nurse's misfortune.

Gary and Leaf were nowhere to be seen. Dawn was feeding her pokemon with her reserve of pokechow and a few vitamins as she sat on the floor with them in some corner of the lobby, Anabel was sitting opposite to her on the floor looking into Pipup's eyes with a critical gaze, while the miniature penguin did the same although a little in the lines of being petrified.

Not able to take the look Anabel was giving Piplup broke out into a little rampage, "P-pip-pip Pip-lup-pip-lup..." Anabel smiled at the rampaging pokemon, it looked so cute, "There's nothing to be scared of Piplup, I was just trying to read your thoughts." Piplup's face paled as he froze in mid air and stared at the lilac haired girl in horror. She was **Just **reading his thoughts, and there was **nothing** to be **scared** about it?!

Dawn giggled at the sight of Anabel and Piplup. This girl from Kanto sure gets around with pokemon very easily. 'I've got a lot to learn from her,' she thought. Her eyes then drifted from Anabel and Piplup to another trainer and a childhood friend – Kenny. He was sitting casually on a couch beside Brock, who was reading a magazine that said something like 'Playboy' on it's cover, and Kenny was taking occasional glances at the magazine. What was that playboy thing anyway and why does Kenny seem so interested in it? Is it something related to pokemon contest? Then I must see it too.

In the midst of intermittent glances that Kenny took from Brock's magazine he caught sight of Dawn looking at him. His cheeks reddened suddenly and he felt blood flush into his face upon the realization of being discovered. Involuntarily staring back at her he gulped twice in embarrassment and slight fear. Her cheeks too slightly reddened, as their eyes connected.

"Uhm...s-sorry," he muttered under her breath and haphazardly got up from his seat then ran away into the green house. Dawn looked slightly confused, why did he run away. He was behaving like this for the whole week!

"Huh?...," Brock stared blankly and a bit confused at the departing coordinator, however upon noticing Dawn looking his way, the breeder smiled in understanding and got back to his porn magazine. Unlike several others he was well acquainted with the matters of the heart, though his success rates in womanizing implied otherwise.

Anabel looked curiously at Dawn, and finally asked a question, "Hey Dawn, how well do you know Kenny?"

Dawn took a few seconds to absorb that question, "He's my childhood friend, we're from the same town and we played together in the same nursery," she replied nonchalantly, still looking at the direction in which the said coordinator ran.

"I see. So, what's up with him? Why's did he run away when you looked at him?" Anabel asked back, quite aware of the cause. The trick worked, and Dawn jolted up from her sitting position on the floor and ran into the green house. Anabel smiled, things were finally getting interesting. The lilac haired, after a short lived moment of pondering got back to eying the now calm and cooperative penguin. Lately she was having some trouble using her empathic powers. Something or perhaps someone was obstructing her from connecting.

* * *

The green house, a huge dome like structure, connected to the Pokemon centre, with a large garden adorn with several medicinal plants and berry trees served a habitat for the large number of diverse grass type pokemon that thrived in the city. Presently it was full of people scattered here and there in small groups with their children and a small pile of their essential belongings. The pokemon centre and the green house constructed with glass was engineered to take this kind of weather. Most of the houses in the city were now flooded to knee height and the surrounding shrub probably drowned or washed away.

Kenny let out his Breloom onto a patch of grass, somewhere on the edge of the green house. His location concealed from the rest by a few oran berry trees and some bushes. Finding the spot more private than the former he sat down in the expectance of some peace.

The grass/fighting dual type sat beside his master on the grass. Kenny sat down with his legs sprawled out in front and his hands on the ground behind him for support. A small rustling sound was heard behind them in the bushes, but the duo was too disinterested to acknowledge it.

With their passive vision directed at wall of the glass dome, the duo stared at the raindrops hitting the thick and transparent glass wall, the drops collided with the glass and ran down the wall in an un defined zig zag pattern, obviously influenced by the irregularly blowing wind. This caught the Grass type's attention.

"Brelooooom...," the pokemon pointed in curiosity and amazement at the zigzag pattern the drop was making. Kenny chuckled, "It's the wind making it move like that buddy," he answered in a kind and gentle tone, getting back a satisfied smile from his pokemon, he then got back at looking at the glass. Beyond it at a distance was a small house, which was faded of it's paint by the rain and erosion. It's glass window was shattered out of dimensions.

It reminded him his child hood days, when he had fun with Dawn teasing their colony's mean Mr. Ben. Every now and then Kenny and Dawn would sneak past the wicket fence and throw pebbles and small stones at his window and run away laughing, chased by an irate Mr. Ben. When caught Kenny would take the entire blame upon himself, later earning a peck from Dawn. But those were the days of innocence and playfulness. Oh! How beautiful they were.

His mind flooded with the images of the now blossomed childhood friend, wishing the relation were more than mere childhood acquaintance. He had started his contesting career solely to get closer to the girl. Never really good with pokemon appeal and being more into battling, he gave up his dreams just to stay closer to the girl of his heart, and now here he was, eleven years of age, running away from her like a robber caught red handed in his act.

Though Breloom never had the pleasure of actually seeing his Kenny's childhood days, he shared deep emotions with his master, he always felt Kenny's warm feelings towards Dawn. "Breloom – Breloom – Brel-looom," the mushroom headed pokemon spoke in its tongue.

"You're right Breloom," Kenny said, "I know, It feels so stupid to run away like that every time she looks at me. I don't know what's happening to me, but I feel kinda different around Dawn now. It doesn't feel just the same as it used to in our kindergarten days."

The rain drop that they saw earlier was nowhere to be seen, already replaced and re-replaced by several others. May be life was like that too, you have crush on people you truly admire, and some crush had just to just pass by, and maybe replaced.

Kenny's train of thoughts came to an abrupt halt when he a heard slight giggling and rustling sound from the bush, under the tree, behind him. Gaining a strong suspicion of someone hidden there, he signalled to his loyal Breloom. The grass type sent out a flurry of well aimed razor leaves at the shrub, effectively eliminating the cover of the spy.

Lay there on the floor laughing uncontrollably was Dawn. "How long have you been here?" he asked in a slightly hostile tone, obviously brought up by pure embarrassment. Dawn tried to reply in between her vain attempts to conceal her laughter, "Long-e-enough to hear-you explain about the-dynamics of the rain drops."

Kenny's face was now bright red as a ripe tomato, if not more. He turned to face away from Dawn. She walked behind him, placing her head dangerously close on his shoulder, and whispered, "So, I presume that you've finally begun understand that you like me?"

"W-what?!" Kenny stammered in shock.

* * *

_Meanwhile Somewhere in the sky a few leagues away from Eterna City_

"You understand the plan captain?" Cyrus echoed through the transmitter in the huge team galactic helicopter, "Most of the civilians are now stationed at the Pokemon centre. Lord Cipher will attack the point and distract them while we re-move the Adamant Orb from the Eterna Museum. Got it?"

"Yes sir," The captain responded.

"Head to coordinates alpha immediately and stand by for further orders," Cyrus ordered. "This operation should be a success captain or else Lord Cipher will kill us all."

"R-roger," the captain stammered in a rather low tone, he turned picked up the Intracom and gave order to rest of six escort helicopters, "All units head to coordinates alpha and stand by."

Receiving a collective confirmations of, "Rogers" from the comrade helicopters they task force flew away in a predetermined direction.

* * *

_Pokemon Centre – Few minutes later_

A phone rang in the pokemon centre. -ring-ring-ring-ring...phone call-phone call-

The screen flickered into life showing up the police control room. A senior officer Jenny came up, her identity clearly distinguished by the eye glasses she wore, "Hey Joy can I have a word with Cynthia and my sub-ordinate there, It's an emergency." The dark clad champion walked up to the screen, closely followed by the city's officer Jenny, "I'm right here," she said in a serene voice devoid of any emotions but with unfaltering attention, Unlike the Eterna Jenny who saluted to her superior.

"Cynthia, we have a problem. Our radar shows the presence of seven unidentified helicopters just at the border of the city, and dangerously closing in. Their trajectory suggests they may be heading for the museum. I suspect it's the team Galactic. We've warned the security there, but it would be better if you could send in a few reinforcements. I'm not so sure that they could ward off the threat by themselves."

Cynthia nodded, "Sure I'll go there immediately," she said looking at Ash, Gary and Anabel. The trio nodded and headed into a cabin. In a few minutes the minutes the four including Cynthia were clad in appropriate gear. Which consisted of Rain coats, anti wetting goggles, full length shoes, long range search lights and intercoms.

With their hoods up on their heads and their pokeballs at the ready the team head out of doors.

***BOOM* **a loud noise made the team of four ran back into the facility. Courtesy, a huge explosion from the green house.

"What's that explosion?" Gary was the first one to bring it up. "It's coming from the green house, it sounded like a pokemon attack," Ash assessed. "Let's go," Cynthia ordered. Cynthia and Gary rushed past the few people in the pokemon centre into the green house.

Ash too was about to follow them until he noticed Anabel's unusual in activity, Ash looked back for the girl in lavender rain gear. Shockingly she was on her knees clutching her head as though it was about to explode.

Ash looked worried, he held her by waist and lifted the girl to her feet. "Are you alright Anabel?" he asked slowly.

"M-My head hurts. I feel like being run over by a train," she whispered slowly, "You go ahead Ash, I'll be fine," she assured. Ash looked at Brock for help. The breeder who was busy coordinating the fear stricken people, "I'll take care of her Ash," he offered.

"Thanks a bunch Brock," saying that Ash ran into the green house. The chaos he saw inside the green house was mind boggling. Debris of broken glass lay everywhere and the scream of panic stricken people echoed, as many tried to escape the blast. In the sky levitated the beast responsible for the attack. A long and black aerodynamic body, red eyes, flap like wings, strong legs and a long tail...a Lugia...a Shadow colored Lugia.

"It's huge," Exclaimed Leaf who just arrived at the scene, geared in the raincoat that nurse Joy gave her. "What pokemon is that?"

It's red pupiled eyes showed the rage encased within it's heart. The shrill cry echoed throught the sky as the pokemon powered up the same attack, which Ash realized to be...

"Aero Blast!" Ash yelled a warning, "Get out of here! Lugia is about to use Aero Blast" The group scattered for cover, but the attack was already unleashed. A large beam left the Shadow Lugia's mouth. The beam was uncharacteristically black, opposed to the original white one. A huge explosion and blinding flash temporarily shut off their vision. Ground shook tremendously unbalancing the footed and the shockwaves from the blast threw them several yards away.

"Weren't Lugia supposed to be white in colour," Gary asked recovering, unable to keep his curiosity to himself, extremely rarely were his studies about pokemon proven wrong. But the young researcher chose the wrong to ask.

"Well, this is definitely a Lugia," Ash yelled back in an irate tone, "I rode upon one in the orange islands."

"You don't have to shout at him!" Leaf countered in the defence her crush, "Meanie!"

"I'm sorry Mrs. Oak," Ash gave a sarcastic reply, earning a blush and glare form Leaf and Gary respectively.

***BOOM***

Another blast tore the ground apart and this time injuring and and maiming several people. Many lay unconscious on the ground at the impact point.

"Ash! Gary! Leaf! We need to save these people," Cynthia interrupted their argument, throwing out a pokeball and releasing her loyal Garchomp. The ground/dragon type despite the weakening effects of rain immediately started removing the unconscious civilians from the ground. Cynthia then asserted, "It's definitely a plot by team Galactic to distract us, so that they can get their hands on the Adamant orb."

"What should we do now?" Gary awaited orders, shielding Leaf as she recovered from the after effects of the blast.

"We split," Cynthia replied, "Ash and Gary, I want you two to distract Lugia and lure it away from pokemon centre, we cannot afford further casualties. I'll go up with Leaf and officer Jenny to the Museum. Brock and the others can take care of these people."

"K" "Alright" Gary and Ash nodded.

"And where's Anabel, I may need her help too" Cynthia asked.

"**No! **She stays with me!" Ash replied harshly almost in a split second, earning a smirk from Gary and Leaf. "Now, is Ashy boy concerned about his girlfriend."

"Uh..," Ash's face was now beet red. His not denying the claim made the other roll out with laughter. CCynthia gave Ash an inquisitive stare, "A nice development. It's Oaky Ash I can manage without Anabel," she said in a sly tone. Ash remained motionless as Cynthia took off on her Garchomp in the direction of the Museum closely followed by Officer Jenny and Leaf.

The Pallet duo ran into the main room to meet up with Anabel. The room was now clear of people as many of the refugees were engaged in shifting the injured to the infirmary. Lugia was continuously blasting the land apart from above the green house. Brock and Nurse joy were busy in the infirmary treating the injured.

Anabel lay motionless on a chair behind the reception desk of the counter in the pokemon centre, her head resting on the computer's keyboard and hand dangling in the air below her, almost numb.

"**Anabel! Anabel!** Get up!" Ash yelled in concern, shaking her numb body. It felt almost cold. "Anabel!...Anabel get up!" Ash cried, tears rolling down his cheeks as he feared the worst, "What...happened?" he said under his breath almost to himself, on the verge of fainting.

"Ash wait! I'll check upon her," Gary said pulling away the emotionally dis engaged trainer by his waist.

Gary placed his hand on her head and them her wrist, a few seconds later he said in a slow tone, "She's alive, but her pulse is too weak," he then pressed a button on the intercom, "Brock what happened to Anabel and where are you?"

A few moments of muffling sound came up on the radio from the other side, then a feminine voice came up, "It's Joy, Brock is busy treating the injured civilians, its a mayhem here, we had to leave Anabel there. She said she was-" the radio cut off.

Suddenly another blast was heard in closer proximity, the roof of the pokemon centre collapsed over them. Gary took for the underside of the table for cover. A few seconds later he emerged from the rubble, "Ash! Where are you?" he screamed. "I'm fine Gary," came the reply. A few seconds later some movement was seen in the near by rubble.

And there was Ash, with a few scars on his face but fine otherwise. He then slowly lifted unconscious Anabel. She looked absolutely untouched, courtesy of Ash's attempts to cover her. He lifted her bridal style and hung her over his shoulder. Ash although un hurt looked rather un pleasant. Rage could be seen filling his eyes.

"Ash are you alright?" Gary sounded concerned.

"**Charizard! **I choose you!" Ash flung out a pokeball, the fire type apricot ball opened and in an unusually bright flash released Charizard. With a ground shaking roar the dragon landed on the ground with the thud. The rain seemed to have no effect at all on the fire type's body.

And sat atop Charizard on its neck and secured Anabel before himself. "Gary stay out of this," he said to the researcher, "I have a plan to lure Lugia out of here." Gary nodded and ran towards the green house to help the rescue. With a flap of its wings Charizard too off into the sky.

"The only pokemon that can combat a psychic type of this power is a dark type," Ash said to himself, "It's now or never...Dexter are you there?" he asked bringing up his watch.

"_Right here sir," the watch chirped, livening up._

"Teleport Hydreigon form the laboratory."

"_Are you sure about that sir?" Dexter asked back, although Dexter was just a virtual assistant he was smart enough to be aware of the consequences of bringing up an untrained pokemon of that power._

"It's an emergency, teleport Hydreigon this instant!"

"_Right away sir!"_

* * *

**_A/N-_**

_I'm sorry for not updating so often, been through a lot lately. I hope you like the chapter. It doesn't conclude much, as it is the part of a three chapter event. I'll update the next chapter as soon as __possible. _

_Meanwhile read this story "**Come Visit Me**" from **Wolf's Honour**, It's really touchy, and warming. Pls comment on it.  
** s/8220153/1/Come-Visit-Me**  
_

_Forgive me for the incomplete url. It had to be done to display the link. Search the story by the author's name if you have trouble using the url. But read the story, He's an excellent writer._

_Comment on mine as well. Nothing like a good review for some nice motivation._

_Signing off_

**_Deoxys_**


End file.
